Initiales JH : la ballade de Jack et John
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Harkness a quitté la Terre depuis 30 ans quand il retombe par hasard sur une vieille connaissance : Hart. Ce dernier n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et malgré la façon dont ils se sont quittés, la curiosité se Jack l'emporte. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi essaie-t-il de l'éviter ? Une continuation en forme de recueil pour les curieuses de leur nouvelle relation.
1. Prologue et introduction

**INITIALES J.H.**

 **La ballade de Jack et John**

Par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net

* * *

 **TORCHWOOD INSTITUTE**

 **FICHIER** : Rapport chronologique des activités de la Faille de Fwnfyctn nwt.

 **Date** : 15 septembre 2035

 **AUTEUR** : Anwen WILLIAMS / **SUPERVISEUR** : Don JONES-SMITH

 **STATUT** : En cours, à surveiller

 **CONCERNE** : Activité de la Faille / Invasion potentielle nouvelle créature hostile

Ce jour, une nouvelle activité a été signalée par les capteurs situés sur la faille galloise de Fwnfyctn nwt. En effet, le périmètre vient de livrer passage à une créature encore inconnue : un Johnack adulte.

Rappel : les archives attestent de la présence constante et extrêmement vigoureuse de quantités de Jantos qui se reproduisent par centaines et s'engouffrent tous dans la faille à un rythme lent mais régulier. Pour mémoire, les Jantos sont des créatures pernicieuses de type parasitaire qui contaminent les sujets par simple contact oculaire. Les victimes montrent des signes évidents d'addiction et peuvent devenir violentes si on touche à leur parasite. Il s'agit d'une menace sanitaire très sérieuse à considérer avec la plus grande attention et dont l'OMS n'est pas assez largement informée.

Selon les rapports précédents, les rares Johnacks à signaler parmi les Jantos étaient tous repérés à un stade de développement immature. Promis à un destin éphémère, ils se voyaient phagocytés sans pitié par la race de leurs proches cousins.

Nous ne croyons pas que l'arrivée d'un spécimen adulte de bonne taille puisse représenter une réelle menace face à l'hégémonie territoriale des Jantos. S'il n'est pas descendu en flamme rapidement, il y a fort à parier qu'il soit juste considéré comme quantité négligeable à l'instar des autres épiphénomènes recrachés par la Faille (cf. Harcooper et consorts).

AW

.°.

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

 _Ce prologue humoristique, c'est juste pour ne prendre personne au dépourvu._

 _Ce qui va suivre est un recueil de textes qui sont disséminés tout au long des épisodes de déviation post Saison 7 que j'ai écrits pour Doctor Who et faits paraître dans le fandom concerné. Comme j'aime tendrement le personnage de Jack Harkness, je me suis demandé qui je pourrais y ramener de l'univers Torchwood pour lui donner un peu à qui parler, et la liste n'était pas longue... Il faut dire aussi que je suis (très) fan de James Marsters, alors oui, faire intervenir John Hart était à peu près la seule option._

 _Beaucoup écrivent sur la relation de Jack et Ianto quand elle est neuve, par conséquent j'ai opté pour une relation qui n'était ni nouvelle, ni forcément idéale. On ne nous a jamais raconté quoi que ce soit sur celui qui a été, je cite, « techniquement le premier ». Étonnant que ça ne rende personne curieux, même un peu._

 _Mon but était de caractériser Hart qui est systématiquement traité à la va-vite, comme un personnage ignoble et vain, et de lui offrir ce à quoi personne ne songe pour lui : une voie de rédemption. Les fans de l'acteur devineront aisément pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée saugrenue. Pour les autres, qu'ils m'écrivent si ça les empêche de dormir. En ce qui concerne Jack, j'ai choisi de parler de sa vie après tout ce qu'on a vu, alors qu'il est bien plus âgé. J'avais aussi besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ce qu'il ressentait. Quels pouvaient être les buts d'un homme qui n'a plus de deadline ?_

.°.

 **Un avant-goût de l'après Torchwood**

Nous retrouvons donc Jack une bonne génération plus tard, bien loin de la Terre.

Après une courte phase de pause après les événements du Jour du Miracle, Torchwood est rené de ses cendres quand il a été repris d'abord par les ex-freelances Martha Jones et Mickey Smith, puis ultérieurement par leur deux fils qui ont également embauché les enfants Williams (de Rhys et Gwen, pas Rory et Amy…). Jack a travaillé tout au plus deux ans avec les Smith mais a été contraint de quitter la Terre car l'information sur les événements terrestres du Miracle ont fuité hors de la galaxie et rameuté une quantité d'aliens opportunistes, ayant pour seul objectif que de traquer Jack pour faire commerce de son sang. La protection de la Terre étant devenue ingérable avec ce surcroit d'attention, Jack l'a « notoirement quittée » sans dire où il allait afin que les aliens toujours plus nombreux à le pister laissent la Planète Bleue tranquille.

Pour ce faire, il a demandé à UNIT de lui rendre son bracelet de téléportation programmé pour un seul voyage. Ils le lui ont accordé en échange de son départ définitif, et la mort dans l'âme, Jack a regagné son époque d'origine, le 51e siècle.

Jack y a survécu ici et là pendant une bonne trentaine d'années en faisant profil bas, mais à présent il est fatigué de vivre une vie de nomade interstellaire, et de ne pouvoir s'attacher à personne. A peu près seul et abandonné de tous, son unique espoir est (encore) de retomber sur le Docteur. Il est sur sa piste au fond d'un petit système colonisé par les humains appelé Portabaal, quand il tombe sur quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attend pas du tout à voir là, lui aussi à la poursuite du Docteur : John Hart !

Ce John-là a vécu les événements de l'explosion la Centrale de Cardiff il y a deux ans à peine. Il a toujours son bracelet en état de marche. Sa vie n'est pas non plus très brillante et part en miettes.

Ayant eu tout le temps de ressasser son ancienne passion pour Jack et leur gloire passée, il a découvert un beau matin qu'il avait besoin de le revoir et de le reconquérir. Il s'est donc rendu sur Terre directement à Torchwood en se trompant d'année, a découvert que l'équipe avait changé, que Jack s'était envolé et a choisi de se venger d'eux et de sa contrariété en tentant de les arnaquer d'un artefact aussi intéressant que dangereux. Un dispositif rendant les humains immortels… et les animaux détraqués. Le Docteur et son nouveau visage ont contrecarré ses plans.

Quand l'histoire commence, John s'est juré de retrouver le Docteur, de lui piquer la boîte, de devenir immortel, de retrouver Jack et d'écumer l'univers avec lui comme au bon vieux temps…

Étrangement, ses vœux vont être exaucés en partie et c'est là que tout se complique…


	2. C1 : Who's bad ?

**PARTIE I : JOHN HART**

 _Et maintenant, il est temps de rencontrer John et de découvrir qui il est avant de le remettre en présence de Jack. Jetons un coup d'œil sur son contexte._

.°.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : WHO'S BAD ?**

 **.°.**

 **Le défi**

L'endroit était désert. Un coin mort, sur un satellite mort couvert de poussière, où la naine rouge locale projetait à peine assez de lumière pour ne pas songer à un crépuscule quasi permanent.  
L'homme et ses compagnons attendaient aux coordonnées prévues depuis au moins trois heures. Le grand blond marchait nerveusement de long en large, en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes et en pianotant de temps en temps sur le long bracelet de cuir qu'il portait au poignet.

Vu la bande de primates dégénérés qui l'entourait, il n'était pas question de perdre la face. Il avait besoin de l'argent qu'allait lui procurer la vente de l'artéfact que les Smith étaient assez aimables de lui livrer… Il eut un sourire carnassier en pensant à eux. Ces Terriens, c'étaient tout de même de grands crétins…

Sans afficher son soulagement quand son bracelet bipa, il se mit à parader.

― Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, les gars ? fit-il en ouvrant les bras en direction du ciel où un petit point se rapprochait. Les voilà ! Ils ont dû être juste retardés par un petit contrôle inopiné sur la route…

Le vaisseau cargo miteux qu'il leur avait trouvé était en vue et les manœuvres d'atterrissage avaient commencé. Les autres piaffaient d'impatience.  
John arborait à présent un sourire satisfait qu'il voulait rassurant et qu'il eut la présence d'esprit de conserver lorsqu'il remarqua au pré scan qu'il manquait deux hangars et que le vaisseau était salement endommagé. Pourtant, il se posait tout à fait normalement.  
Son sixième sens à embrouilles lui disait que quelque chose sentait mauvais...

― Les gars, commença-t-il, je suis conscient que vous avez subi un gros préjudice en raison du délai de livraison retardé. Alors je vais faire un petit geste commercial : je vous laisse tout le cargo et tous les passagers. Faites en ce que vous voulez, c'est cadeau !

Ses « associés » émirent un grognement revêche. Leurs yeux malsains s'étaient rétrécis, mais ils se désintéressèrent vite de lui pour se précipiter vers la porte, avides de prendre possession du butin promis.  
Faisant sauter dans sa paume le joyau qu'il avait reçu en paiement, John recula, recula, recula…

A l'intérieur, un comité d'accueil enragé attendait les évadés à qui il avait promis un vaisseau pour s'enfuir du système où ils avaient été incarcérés.

Le cargo explosa.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, un peu plus tard, au milieu des gravats et à moitié suffoqué par une odeur de viande carbonisée, John vérifia qu'il était entier d'abord, puis que le cargo… n'était plus bon à rien. Il se releva tant bien que mal en époussetant son uniforme d'opérette. Il s'avança vers le vaisseau fumant pour pénétrer à l'intérieur afin d'essayer de voir s'il ne pouvait pas sauver quelque chose dans ce désastre.

Il ne trouva presque rien à emporter, en tous cas pas assez pour se renflouer dans cette opération totalement foireuse… Mais comme il allait partir pour ne plus se retourner, en méditant sur le fait qu'on ne gagnait pas à tous les coups, il vit alors un message écrit en gros au marqueur au-dessus de la sortie, et il disait :

 _« J'ai la boîte. Approchez encore une fois de mes amis et vous aurez affaire à moi. Le Docteur »._

John étira ses lèvres en un lent sourire de fauve paresseux. Il en aurait presque ronronné de plaisir. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. La boîte n'était pas perdue.

Il jeta négligemment par terre tout ce qu'il avait ramassé et s'en retourna vers sa navette, en sifflotant une chanson égrillarde d'un ton guilleret.

― Et bien, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai hâte ! dit-il en rallumant les moteurs.

.°.

* * *

 **L'appât**

Quelqu'un venait de se laisser tomber sur le siège face à elle, en l'obligeant à revenir à ce qui l'entourait. La grande salle, les convives... Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise en réalisant que ce n'était pas le Docteur. L'air humain, l'homme était blond. Ses yeux bleus, étincelant sous des sourcils bien dessinés, mangeaient son visage aux joues creuses, terminé par un drôle de petit menton pointu. Plutôt bel homme. Mais hélas très sûr de son effet. Dieu sait que le Docteur pouvait l'être aussi à sa façon, mais celui-là était arrogant d'une façon terriblement commune aux yeux de Clara[1]. Il réussissait le tour de force d'avoir l'air très déplaisant, alors que sans cela, les données de bases lui auraient été plutôt favorables…

— J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, déclara-t-il d'emblée sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de l'observer tranquillement. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans les vêtements qu'il portait. La veste blanche de coupe classique semblait empruntée à quelqu'un de plus petit, mais étant donné les difficultés qu'elle avait eu elle-même pour entrer, elle comprenait aisément.  
Il héla un serveur et lui demanda ce qu'elle imagina être un alcool fort. Elle contempla une autre fois le miracle de la commande instantanée se reproduire. Le serveur se retira en les laissant seuls. L'homme porta le verre à ses lèvres et la regarda au travers de ses cils pendant qu'il en avalait une lampée. Il reposa le verre, et se pencha vers elle sur un coude.

— Allons, ne faites pas ça ! dit-il d'une voix étrangement caressante. Vous êtes la plus jolie fille de toute la salle. Je m'ennuie et j'ai besoin de compagnie pour rester éveillé car la nuit pourrait être longue.

— Pourtant, cette ville est très certainement à même de vous procurer toute la compagnie consentante que vous pourriez désirer et sans avoir à beaucoup chercher…

Il siffla doucement entre ses dents.

— Mazette… Vous parlez comme une institutrice ! Ne prenez pas ce petit air avec moi.

— Parce que… ? questionna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils dans une imitation involontaire du Docteur.

— Parce que j'ai besoin que ma chance tourne…

Un peu ennuyée par cette intrusion, Clara jeta un œil vers la porte pour voir si le Docteur ne revenait pas bientôt.

— Vous attendez votre vieux papa, donc ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant sous l'effet de la brûlure de ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

— Est-ce que vous pourriez retourner au bar ? Je crois que vous y étiez bien mieux qu'ici…

Le visage de la jeune femme ne reflétait rien. Son ton restait courtois bien qu'elle montrât des signes d'impatience. Il avait l'habitude de provoquer des réactions plus violentes et s'en serait presque ému, si bien sûr il avait été sentimental.

— Vous m'avez remarqué alors ? fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas du tout votre genre, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire poli en se replongeant dans le menu.

— Diantre, expliquez-moi ça !

Comme elle l'ignorait délibérément, d'une main, il aplatit sur la table le menu derrière lequel elle se cachait pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle soupira, un peu agacée mais s'exécuta.

— Pour tout dire, vous avez l'air d'un mercenaire ou… d'un tueur à gages – j'hésite encore. Votre œil est froid et calculateur sous son arcade cynique. Plutôt mal élevé, vous agissez comme si les autres n'avaient d'importance qu'en fonction de leur utilité immédiate…

Le menton dans la main, ses doigts tapotaient sur sa joue et il feignait l'intérêt le plus profond, avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. Probablement identique à celui d'un chat sensuel qui venait d'apercevoir une souris cérébrale.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez insulter ou provoquer un individu aussi dangereux que moi ? ronronna-t-il en fixant ses lèvres avec insistance.

— Probablement les cinq verres précédents que je vous ai vus boire… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez bu. Ni même si votre physiologie est totalement immunisée contre les effets de l'alcool, mais je veux croire que ça aurait pu ralentir au moins un peu vos réflexes…

Il eut un rire bref et il se recula sur sa chaise, où il appuya son dos.

— Vous aviez parfaitement raison : vous n'êtes absolument pas mon genre... Je n'aime pas les femmes intelligentes.

Elle sentit monter une réplique cinglante mais elle la contint. Car c'était sûrement plus prudent en effet de ne pas le provoquer, juste pour le plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Il n'était pas un gosse de riche infatué paradant au Country Club. Et c'était bien dommage.

— J'ai terriblement envie de vous enlever malgré tout.

— Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en reprenant son menu.

Il vida le reste de son verre dans sa gorge et le reposa d'un geste lent et mesuré.

— Parce que vous n'avez pas peur de moi… Croyez-moi, vous avez bien tort ! Mais vous n'avez pas peur. Et je découvre qu'après six verres du tord-boyaux local, je trouve ça… très attirant.

Elle renifla avec une petite moue.

— Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas raisonnablement penser que toute l'explication de ce troublant mystère réside très précisément dans… « après six verres d'alcool »… ?

Il rit alors plus doucement en secouant la tête.

— Oh, non ! Ne me provoquez pas, j'ai déjà tellement envie de vous embrasser !

Elle battit en retraite. Elle aurait de la chance s'il pouvait s'en tenir là. Elle jeta un œil en coulisse en direction de la porte, le Docteur ne revenait toujours pas.

— Mhh, fit-il boudeur. Vous ne dites plus rien… Non, parlez-moi ! Il faut que je reste éveillé.

— Nous n'aurons qu'à dire que vous avez trouvé la botte secrète pour me faire taire… Si peu peuvent s'en vanter…

Il étendit le bras pour attraper son poignet par-dessus la table. Elle eut un geste de recul instinctif, mais dans le mouvement qu'il fit, pour s'appuyer légèrement sur la table qui les séparait, elle vit briller quelque chose à son autre main, la gauche. La manche un peu courte de la veste qu'il portait révélait une pièce de cuir incrustée de boutons. Cela avait l'air beaucoup trop grand pour être une montre. Une idée encore confuse titilla la base de son cerveau, pas tout à fait encore un souvenir. Elle eut le sentiment que c'était important, mais elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Elle s'était figée.

Il se trompa dans l'interprétation de sa réaction.

— Allons, un peu de courage, grogna-t-il, je ne vais rien vous faire du tout ! Vous aviez raison, je suis un peu trop saoul pour ça… Sortons cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air… Après vous revenez, vous avez ma parole !

— Vous êtes assez grand pour sortir sans qu'on vous tienne la main… remarqua-t-elle.

Il opina en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

— Très certainement. Mais sans vous à mon bras, on ne me laissera pas revenir…

Clara hésita. L'industriel qu'elle devait surveiller à la table voisine, attaquait son plat de résistance avec entrain. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aller quelque part, du moins probablement pas avant d'avoir terminé son assiette. De plus, elle avait toutes les chances de le voir s'il sortait.  
Elle n'avait guère envie de partir d'ici avant le retour du Docteur, et à plus forte raison avec le genre d'individu qui lui faisait face. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de l'importun… Si une fois dehors, elle pouvait lui fausser compagnie, il resterait dehors, s'il avait bien dit vrai…

— D'accord, je veux bien vous accompagner juste cinq minutes… si vous me dites ce que c'est que ce truc à votre bras. Et qu'après vous alliez enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se leva.

— Vous serez à mon bras infiniment plus décorative que cette babiole…

Elle le suivit avec appréhension. Avant de quitter la salle, elle arrêta un serveur pour lui faire passer discrètement un message pour le Docteur, et puis rejoignit l'homme qui l'attendait patiemment avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Elle réfléchit en marchant silencieusement près de lui dans le grand hall vers l'entrée du palace, qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle se soit très très bêtement mise en danger.

 **.°.**

* * *

 **Le baiser mortel du dragueur**

Le Vegas Highlight Resort était entouré de somptueux jardins qui n'avaient rien de sauvage, alternant les pièces de gazon millimétrées, les massifs de fleurs géométriques, des arbustes taillés dont rien ne dépassait et de petites allées rectilignes où des bancs étaient disposés régulièrement tous les trois mètres. John lui proposa de s'y promener. Principalement parce qu'il n'était pas très fréquenté, ce qui n'avait rien pour lui déplaire. La petite institutrice marchait à côté de lui en silence, comme absorbée dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste qui virait au brun avec le coucher du soleil principal.

Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par toute cette mise en scène romantique de la promenade au clair des trois lunes, entre des massifs de fleurs ultra colorées aux arômes aphrodisiaques. Evasive, elle se bornait dire à des banalités, ne confirmait rien… et ne révélait absolument rien d'elle. Il fallait pourtant l'amener à avoir confiance en lui. L'exercice était peut-être un peu plus difficile que d'habitude car ce n'était pas du tout le genre de femme qu'il fréquentait. Quand ça lui arrivait.

Depuis qu'il cherchait le Docteur, John vivait un peu plus intensément. Peut-être aurait-il été plus juste de dire qu'il revivait, tout court. Car jusqu'à présent, sa vie avait graduellement perdu tout sens, de façon pourtant si subtile qu'il ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupé. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été prêt à l'admettre devant quiconque. En réalité, il était simplement trop vieux pour continuer encore très longtemps sur le chemin qui l'avait porté jusque-là. Etre d'instinct et de passion, il avait besoin de ces deux moteurs pour se sentir vivre et à ce titre, le départ de son amant avait considérablement dépourvu sa vie de tout son brio et son panache. C'était ce petit salaud de Jack qui avait toujours les idées les plus brillantes. Les idées les plus folles. Et encore lui qui repérait les meilleurs coups à faire.

Et puis, Jack le flamboyant, un jour était parti. Mais ce qui était bien pire, c'était qu'il avait changé.  
Il y a toujours une dimension de fatalité tragique quand dans un couple un seul des deux évolue. John n'avait pas aimé ce que son amant était devenu : beaucoup moins marrant. Avec une capacité d'introspection supérieure, il aurait compris qu'il était seulement jaloux et que la fin de leur relation ambivalente avait une raison fort simple : Jack voulait autre chose et lui pas. Alors qu'ils avaient fonctionné plusieurs années en tandem glorieux, Jack avait soudain renié les activités criminelles et son ancienne vie pour avoir des « responsabilités », une « mission », « une équipe » qu'il considérait comme des amis proches : d'autres gens dont il n'avait pas besoin jusqu'alors…

En marchant près de la jeune femme qui l'avait intrigué dès qu'elle était arrivée dans la salle de réception du Vegas, il avait compris que ce qui l'avait attiré vers elle, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas dire sur quoi reposait sa relation avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il y avait de la confiance, très certainement. Il y avait du jeu et une touche de séduction, il y avait de l'attachement…

Pour John, l'attachement avait toujours été avant tout une faiblesse à exploiter chez les autres. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée d'exprimer en ces termes ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien amant. Mais cette rage de le retrouver et d'être avec lui, de l'aimer follement ou de se battre avec, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un puissant attachement envers le modèle qu'il s'était choisi pour grandir.

Un fois Jack disparu de sa fichue planète fétiche arriérée, John ne savait plus comment le retrouver. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Et ce sans doute, à des niveaux beaucoup plus profonds que ceux qu'il était capable de discerner tout seul… Les grandes solitudes des voyages spatiaux avaient insidieusement commencé à refléter sa propre vacuité intérieure. Se trompant sur la nature de son malaise, il était revenu hanter les lieux où avait vécu celui qui lui manquait. En le retrouvant, il était persuadé que tout serait presque résolu. Et que c'était un bon plan.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait entendu parler à mots couverts par la nouvelle équipe Torchwood d'un objet qui rendait virtuellement immortel, John n'avait-il pas réfléchi plus de deux secondes. Car ça, c'était un plan encore meilleur. Jack le reprendrait peut-être s'il pouvait être un compagnon « durable » littéralement, à son échelle et s'ils pouvaient partager ensemble l'expérience de l'immortalité... Posséder une fontaine de jouvence signifiait pour lui redevenir un peu plus proche de celui qu'il voulait tant.

.°.

Mais avant cela, il fallait trouver le Docteur, il fallait l'identifier et le motiver pour qu'il écoute. Et ça passait probablement par l'exploitation de ses faiblesses.  
En attendant, il pouvait être n'importe où.

— Vous n'êtes pas bavarde, observa-t-il au bout d'un court moment et… je ne peux pas croire que ce soit moi qui vous impressionne…

Et elle ne l'était vraiment pas. Ce qui était juste un poil irritant.

— Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas là pour le ragoût de talgofol. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? questionna-t-elle sans détour mais sans le regarder non plus.

— Le quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu ça sur la carte tout à l'heure quand je me plaisais à croire que j'allais _peut-être_ dîner bientôt…

— Et si je vous disais que je vous attendais ?

— Je vous répondrais que c'est vraiment la drague la plus pitoyable que j'ai entendue depuis le lycée…

— Vous êtes _terrienne_ ? demanda-t-il alors avec un ton légèrement surpris.

— Oh, c'est l'absence de tentacules sur ma figure qui vous fait penser ça ? répondit-elle avec une petite grimace. Ou juste le mot « lycée » ?

— Au moins une historienne, alors ?

— Ça dépend, répondit-elle. Si vous aimez les historiennes, je vais peut-être garder institutrice…

— Et… qu'est-ce qu'une institutrice aussi mignonne fabrique avec un type qui a cinquante ans de trop pour être dans sa classe ?

— Je sens bien que ça vous préoccupe… soupira-t-elle d'un ton léger dont elle ne sut gommer la moquerie.

— Si ça n'est pas votre père, qu'est-ce qu'il est pour vous ? Un amant ? insista-t-il.

— Ouf ! Déjà, vous n'avez pas dit « client »…

Il s'arrêta de marcher le long de la petite allée qu'ils avaient empruntée et se tourna vers elle. Non, pas un client. Bien qu'il y ait pensé quasiment dès le début, simplement parce que… et bien, parce que c'était là ses références habituelles ! Ses mâchoires un peu crispées semblaient trahir une certaine nervosité – bien incompréhensible par ailleurs, car il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser démonter. Par rien du tout.

— J'essaie de déterminer s'il tient à vous !

Elle planta ses yeux droit dans les siens pour le questionner sans détour.

— Pourquoi ? Vous envisagiez de demander une rançon ?

Son regard soudainement s'était durci. Elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être touché juste puisqu'il ne répondait pas.

— Pas de chance, reprit-elle aussitôt. Il n'a pas d'argent. Mais… vous allez bien sûr me dire que ce n'est pas très grave car vous pourriez toujours me revendre au plus offrant ? Entière ou en pièces détachées. Je suppose que vous avez l'embarras du choix…

Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, un vague air d'incrédulité peint sur sa figure.

— Quand on vous voit comme ça, on pourrait facilement penser que vous êtes naïve et fraîchement débarquée de votre campagne. Mais vous avez des choses machiavéliques en tête qui me plaisent beaucoup… Peut-être pourriez-vous plutôt travailler pour moi, pour racheter votre liberté.

— Je suis donc votre prisonnière ?

— Si vous continuez encore avec ce genre de suggestions trop tentantes, bientôt je ne répondrai plus de moi.

Elle haussa les épaules, lassée par son bavardage qui lui paraissait sonner trop faux. Il en fut piqué au vif dans son amour-propre. Peu importait qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment la gent féminine à sa juste valeur. La séduction, c'était à peu près le seul terrain où il pouvait challenger Jack. Avec le maniement des armes. Et aussi le nombre de verres qu'il pouvait tenir sans s'effondrer…  
Il saisit ses deux poignets d'un geste vif pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se débattit mais il était plus fort qu'elle et se sentait prise en étau entre ses deux bras.

— Lâchez-moi ou je crie ! gronda-t-elle.

— Essayez donc, souffla-t-il avant de poser légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se débattit encore en lui marchant sur les pieds pour le faire lâcher. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Probablement des chaussures renforcées comme en avaient les gars sur les chantiers, pensa-t-elle. La douceur de son baiser tout-à-fait chaste la désarçonna, tant elle ne collait pas avec le reste du personnage… Mais la surprise laissa place très vite à la crainte quand elle sentit sa tête tourner et ses membres refuser de la porter pour des motifs bien plus triviaux qu'une recrudescence de phéromones.  
Un reste de conscience lui souffla qu'elle s'était vraiment fichue dans le pétrin, et son cœur se serra à l'idée de causer des ennuis au Docteur. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience en moins de trente secondes, et John la recueillit avant qu'elle ne glisse au sol.

Passant un bras sous ses jambes pour la porter plus facilement, il alla la déposer au banc le plus proche. Il s'installa près d'elle en nouant un bras autour de ses épaules. La tête de la jeune femme semblait très opportunément nichée dans son cou. De loin, ils devaient offrir le parfait tableau de deux jolis petits tourtereaux.

Cela avait été un peu plus long que prévu.

.°.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre son compagnon, sans doute pas très longtemps. La nuit était douce. Les perspectives rien moins qu'excitantes… Aucun problème à patienter un peu pour les savourer. La petite institutrice était rusée et il était possible qu'elle lui ait menti sur l'état des finances du vieil homme. Il les avait observés ensemble et, même s'il n'aurait pas pu dire avec certitude ce qui les liait, il était certain que le vieux n'était pas indifférent. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'argent ne signifiait aucunement qu'il ne serait pas capable d'en trouver pour la récupérer, ni qu'il ne souhaiterait pas éventuellement échanger autre chose de valeur…

En regardant par terre, il vit qu'elle avait perdu une chaussure quand il l'avait portée. Une petite chaussure plate vernie toute simple. Lâchant momentanément la jeune femme, il se dépêcha de la ramasser pour la lui remettre. C'était ce genre de détail qui pouvait tout compromettre.  
En secouant la chaussure pour enlever le gravier de l'allée, il vit quelque chose d'écrit sur la semelle intérieure. Le premier mot ne lui parlait pas, mais le second disait « Londres ».

Alors le rythme cardiaque de John s'accéléra subitement. _Londres_? Londres était sur Terre, sur la foutue planète Terre de Jack. Un pic d'adrénaline le foudroya sur place. La petite institutrice était donc bien une terrienne ! Les probabilités pour qu'une vraie terrienne se retrouve ici étaient si minces qu'il en avait le vertige. Une terrienne d'une époque antérieure, voilà qui expliquerait bien sa façon de parler archaïque.

Depuis qu'il était à sa recherche, il avait tenté de rassembler des informations sur le Docteur. Il semblait pourtant qu'on n'ait plus entendu parler de lui depuis un bon bail. Mais s'il y avait une seule info sûre et récurrente dans tout le fatras improbable dont il avait entendu parler à propos de cet homme, c'était qu'il _adorait_ les terriennes et particulièrement celles du 20e siècle…

Alors cette jeune femme, ici, dans un lieu où l'un de ses contacts affirmait que le Docteur se trouvait depuis plusieurs jours, c'était presque trop beau… Le point qui ne collait pas, c'était que tout le monde parlait d'un homme jeune qui ne vieillissait pas... Il n'avait pas envie de se monter la tête trop vite, mais si ça pouvait être lui, ce fameux Docteur qui faisait briller les yeux de Jack d'une façon tellement indécente, cette légende qui semait la mort en récoltant des louanges…

Si c'était lui, il pourrait _exiger_ de lui la boîte qu'il avait espéré subtiliser il y a de cela plusieurs mois, contre la restitution de sa charmante compagne et d'un antidote au poison qu'il venait de lui inoculer selon son procédé favori : le baume à lèvres enrichi au suc de l'Arbre de Judas…  
Sa chance avait enfin tourné. Il soupira d'aise.

.°.

* * *

[1] Clara Oswald est une compagne de voyage du Docteur (les 11e et 12e) comme l'a été Jack avant elle (9e et brièvement 10e Docteur)


	3. C2 : Échec et mat

**CHAPITRE 2 : ÉCHEC ET MAT  
**

 **.°.**

 **La pire négociation du siècle**

La mise en scène de John ne servit à rien.

En sortant de l'hôtel sur les indications d'Ernest qui lui avait dit qu'elle était partie avec un « gentleman de très mauvais genre », à la seconde où il avait vu le couple sur un banc, le Docteur avait su que quelque chose allait horriblement mal…

Clara était un délicieux mélange de provocatrice réservée. Ses répliques pouvaient certes être redoutables et piquantes et elle aimait très certainement flirter, mais elle ne se comportait pas en public de façon inconvenante… Elle se contentait d'une remarque impertinente ou deux, d'une allusion ici ou là. Question : ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, était-ce véritablement _inconvenant_ ?

En toute honnêteté, il se dit que ça l'était sûrement bien moins par exemple que sa propre conduite avec River, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Clara, elle, ne se jetait pas au cou d'hommes inconnus, elle ne se laissait pas tenir de si près, ni embrasser, ni… rien de ce genre !

Dans un flash, sa mémoire cruelle lui renvoya dans les dents qu'elle pouvait néanmoins le tolérer – un peu – d'au moins de deux de ses incarnations précédentes, mais il se força à reléguer tout cela à la périphérie de ses préoccupations. Parce qu'il ne voulait penser qu'à une chose : c'était à lui aujourd'hui de se battre pour la sauver. Et bien qu'il se sente plus inquiet qu'il ne l'ait jamais été, il était également très heureux et très désireux de le faire.

Ce genre de fille raisonnable et maligne évitait les ennuis au lieu de les attirer, il n'avait pas besoin de la sauver tout le temps. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas le faire, quand il en avait l'occasion. Cela n'avait rien pour lui d'un comportement machiste, il le voyait simplement comme un moyen compenser la gratitude qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle ne pourrait pas être ainsi, tellement abandonnée contre un inconnu, ça ne lui ressemblait en rien. Donc soit il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu – et auquel cas c'était extraordinaire car comment aurait-elle pu connaître quelqu'un dans un lieu où lui-même n'avait jamais mis les pieds ? – soit elle n'était pas dans son état normal et rien de ce qu'il voyait là n'avait lieu avec son assentiment.

.°.

Il marcha à pas lent vers eux et s'arrêta parallèlement au banc. Il dit poliment « bonsoir » en faisant mine de contempler le ciel. Au bout de trente secondes, il sortit de sa poche un genre de petite lunette télescopique.

— Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda John à mi-voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller Clara.

— En cette saison, il paraît qu'on peut apercevoir le lever de Portabellion juste dans l'alignement de ces deux lunes et… ma foi c'est vrai ! C'est dommage qu'elle doive rater ça. Portabellion est l'une des plus grosses étoiles bleues visibles sous cette latitude. Les locaux la surnomment « le joyau du dieu ».

Il rangea la lunette dans une poche interne de son veston et carra ses mains dans ses poches (masquant ainsi ses poings serrés) avant de toiser l'homme de toute sa hauteur.

— Alors ? Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ?

Direct. Pas de perte de temps. John appréciait beaucoup ce style percutant.

— Oui, je voulais vous demander de me rendre un objet qui se trouvait sur un cargo de commerce que j'avais affrété. J'ai été informé que vous l'aviez… purement et simplement réquisitionné pour votre usage personnel.

— Je réquisitionne beaucoup d'objets dangereux pour les garder à l'abri des races idiotes et cupides… Pouvez-vous être plus précis ? Forme, taille, poids, couleur, caractéristiques spéciales ?…

— Une petite boîte haute comme ça. Pas plus grande qu'une boite à musique, rectangulaire, avec des dessins gravés je crois.

— Ah oui, celle-là… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais vous la donner ? C'est un objet très dangereux. Accéder à votre demande serait très irresponsable de ma part, observa le Docteur en le scrutant attentivement.

John donna quelques signes d'impatience.

— Vous êtes un homme intelligent. Vous avez quelque chose que je veux et j'ai quelque chose que vous voudrez récupérer, c'est une simple transaction…

— Non, laissa tomber sèchement le Docteur. Elle n'est pas simple du tout. Clara n'est pas une chose mais une personne. Et ce que vous voulez récupérer n'est rien d'autre qu'un objet trop puissant pour être entre vos mains.

— Et pas les vôtres ?

Le Docteur inclina la tête sans mot dire pour signifier son assentiment.

— Vous n'avez pas plus de droits sur cet objet que quiconque…

— C'est là que vous vous trompez. Cet objet a été créé par mon peuple. Bien involontairement d'ailleurs. Aussi précieuse que me soit la vie de mon amie, je ne peux pas mettre en balance le danger réel pour des millions de créatures et de gens et ce dans le seul but de satisfaire votre caprice… ou le mien !

— Bien sûr que si vous le pouvez ! Ne me racontez pas de salades. Cette délicieuse jeune femme qui est là n'est pas qu'un simple _caprice_ pour vous… Elle est bien plus que cela.

Le Docteur serra les mâchoires.

— John, commença-t-il d'une voix pourtant relativement douce et presque didactique, en montrant par là qu'il avait parfaitement deviné qui était son interlocuteur – de toute évidence, vous ne me connaissez pas bien. Si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez pas essayé de faire pression sur moi. Ceux qui l'ont fait l'ont tous amèrement regretté. Je pensais que mon message précédent avait été fort clair. _« Ne vous approchez plus de mes amis »._ Qu'est-ce que vous n'aviez pas compris dans cette phrase ?... Je formule donc deux hypothèses. Soit vous êtes idiot, soit vous êtes suicidaire. Je penche pour la deuxième option. Ce que vous ne saisissez pas, c'est que un, je compte récupérer mon amie ; deux, vous confisquer le manipulateur de vortex que je vois à votre main et trois, par-dessus le marché, conserver l'artefact… C'est la façon dont je réponds toujours aux tentatives de chantage. Vous saisissez ?

John retira son bras des épaules de Clara et se leva pour venir se camper devant le Docteur, les pouces à la ceinture et le menton haut, dans une attitude nonchalante qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un peu la posture bravache du fils de Martha.

— Me prendre le manipulateur de vortex ? répéta-t-il avec une soudaine hilarité. Il faudra me couper le bras car il y est malencontreusement greffé, dit-il en agitant la main.

Profitant de cette ouverture qu'il attendait, le Docteur attrapa son poignet d'un geste vif (après six verres, les réflexes de John étaient effectivement émoussés) et se contenta d'apposer dessus le tournevis sonique. Il n'en sortit qu'un bref bourdonnement. L'ancien agent du temps se dégagea sans difficulté, mais le Docteur ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, agenouillé auprès près de Clara. Sa peau était froide au contact et son souffle à peine discernable.

— Que lui avez-vous donné ? demanda le Docteur.

— Du poison ! répondit John furieux en tapant vainement sur les boutons de son bracelet. Qu'avez-vous trafiqué sur le manipulateur ?

— Je l'ai désactivé. C'est une manie chez moi, dès que j'en vois un, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Quel poison et quel mode d'administration ? Dépêchez-vous, elle est très faible.

— Et vous pensez que je vais vous le dire maintenant ? cracha-t-il. Il me faut ce manipulateur, c'est mon seul bien précieux. Et vous…

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard narquois et l'interrompit sèchement.

— Bases élémentaires de la négociation : j'ai fait en sorte que vous ayez, vous aussi, quelque chose à perdre, ce qui n'était pas le cas jusqu'à présent. Oui, maintenant vous allez me dire ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, simplement pour que je remette votre bracelet en fonctionnement.

— Hmm, puisqu'on parle négociation… J'ai un flacon d'antidote sur moi, avertit John en le sortant pour l'exhiber. Il ne sera pas utilisable très longtemps si votre amie est aussi faible que vous le dites. Ce sera la boîte contre l'antidote.

Le Docteur resta inexplicablement silencieux, le visage marqué par un chagrin qu'il ne se souciait pas de cacher.

— Non, ce ne sera rien du tout, répondit-il posément, car je n'ai pas l'objet avec moi. Et mon amie ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour que j'aille le chercher. Ni vous, ni moi, n'obtiendrons plus ce que nous voulons maintenant.

Ce n'était certes pas la réaction à laquelle le mercenaire pouvait s'attendre.

— Ne soyez pas défaitiste ! C'est encore tout à fait possible si vous réactivez le manipulateur… Avec lui, nous nous rendons où vous gardez la boîte, nous procédons sans délai à l'échange. Et vous pourrez encore sauvez votre amie. Pensez-y !

— Rien ne me dit que votre antidote soit efficace et que vous ne mentez pas également là-dessus… Quel genre de poison était-ce ?

John sentit qu'il était temps de faire une concession pour éviter l'enlisement des négociations.

— Arbre de Judas.

Le Docteur se déplia comme s'il avait été piqué et fondit sur John en attrapant les revers de sa veste qui craqua légèrement. John en resta simplement stupéfait, parce qu'il n'était pas véritablement inquiet. C'était plus que de la colère, c'était une sorte de rage qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux de hibou. Il crut qu'il allait le démolir…

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, car ce vieux bonhomme ne pouvait certainement pas gagner dans un combat au corps à corps contre lui, mais cette explosion de colère était… intéressante. Il en prit note.

— Ne me secouez pas trop, conseilla-t-il, je pourrais lâcher ce flacon…

Le Docteur ne l'écoutait pas. Arbre de Judas ? _Arbre de Judas !_ Il en était presque mort lui-même ! Comment allait-il pouvoir sauver Clara ? Oh, il était si confiant tout à l'heure… Trop confiant ? Considérant qu'il avait toujours mené ses affaires de la sorte, avec un solide excès d'assurance, c'était presque aussi déroutant pour lui que si quelqu'un avait tiré brutalement un tapis sous ses pieds.

Il lâcha brusquement John comme s'il avait touché une chose dégoûtante et se détourna pour aller chercher Clara. Il la porta contre lui, pour retourner vers le Tardis, la tête pleine de pensées affreuses et un niveau de culpabilité proche des seuils critiques.

C'était le poison que River avait utilisé pour le tuer…  
Peut-être parce qu'il avait été intimement touché à plus d'un titre par cet épisode de sa vie, le fait de devoir y repenser dans ces circonstances l'empêchait d'être aussi froidement rationnel que d'habitude... ce qui en passant ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il aimait être froidement rationnel quand ça bardait. Mais Clara portait l'Empreinte maintenant… Avait-il une autre option que celle de lui rendre la vie en lui cédant l'une de ses propres régénérations ? Il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire à cette minute et cela l'inquiétait plus encore. Car il était typiquement Monsieur Dernière Minute, Monsieur Dernière Seconde même... Mais parce qu'il soupçonnait qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir son nouveau jeu de régénérations – encore qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de s'y intéresser de plus près – il sentait au fond de lui que c'était juste. Et il bloquait pour trouver une autre idée brillante…

— Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez la laisser mourir ? l'apostropha John en commençant à le suivre.

— Il n'y a pas d'antidote au poison de l'arbre de Judas, répondit le Docteur catégoriquement.

— Vous rigolez ? fit John sincèrement surpris. J'en ai pris et regardez-moi, je suis en parfaite santé…

— Ce doit être autre chose, si vous dites vrai. Il n'y a pas d'antidote, en tous cas pas un que je puisse synthétiser et administrer à Clara dans les deux minutes. Je suis absolument certain de cela.

Dans l'espèce de silence consterné qui les enveloppa alors tous les deux, alors que chacun se mettait à soupeser l'étendue vertigineuse et amère du fiasco de cette soirée, ils purent entendre alors un genre de cliquetis tout proche. L'un et l'autre tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit, mais trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Une silhouette argentée parfaitement silencieuse s'était approchée par les jardins. L'herbe avait étouffé ses pas tandis qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour en prendre conscience. Et elle venait d'asséner un coup violent sur la tête de John qui s'effondra aussitôt, la tempe en sang.

La fiole d'antidote échappée de sa main, s'écrasa au sol en décrivant dans sa chute un arc de cercle superbe, inexorable et fatal.

Si jamais y avait eu un espoir qu'il soit efficace, il n'était plus temps de l'envisager.

.°.

* * *

 **Tainted love**

River Song* ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait l'androïde qu'elle pilotait quelques instants plus tôt, assis sur le banc où elle venait de se laisser tomber.

Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant ses bras recouverts des manches d'une veste blanche. En avisant que l'un de ses poignets portait un manipulateur de vortex, elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer : le type blond qu'elle avait assommé avait dû se réveiller et essayer de remettre l'androïde en fonction. Le constat s'imposait : un simple contact lui suffisait à présent pour se transférer d'un support à un autre, elle était tout simplement passée en lui.

Elle se concentra et entendit ses pensées pleines de colère, elle ressentit aussi sa peur face à cette situation bizarre. Aussitôt, elle lui intima mentalement de se calmer et de respirer plus lentement. Il n'était pas sensé savoir que ça l'aidait à assurer sa prise… Elle décida qu'elle devait profiter de ce qu'elle se trouvait là pour remonter l'androïde chez Cormack grâce à son hôte involontaire, car elle devinait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à refaire le trajet en sens inverse en pilotant l'androïde qui réagissait très mal à sa présence parasite…

 _« Ecoutez-moi,_ dit-elle mentalement en s'adressant à l'homme. _Je suis navrée de ce qui vient de se produire. Je veux parler du transfert qui fait de vous mon hôte fortuit… pas de vous avoir cassé la figure… J'ai besoin d'un service. Mais comme je vois bien clair en vous de là où je suis, je sais que vous ne me l'accorderez pas forcément, même si je le demande très gentiment… Alors voilà ce que je vais faire, je vais rester avec vous juste quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps que je remonte cette machine jusqu'à son propriétaire. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, c'est mon seul objectif en ce qui vous concerne. Et ensuite, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Avez-vous compris ? Formulez votre réponse mentalement, n'essayez pas d'articuler, vous n'y arriverez pas : je contrôle votre larynx »._

Elle sentit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire.  
Lors de ses précédentes tentatives, elle avait toujours eu soin de choisir des cobayes humains particulièrement ouverts et faciles à contrôler. Des personnes douces au tempérament aimable. Certaines ne réalisaient pas totalement ce qui leur arrivait et pensaient avoir eu une simple absence. Mais celui-ci n'était vraiment pas le candidat idéal…

 _« Sortez de là immédiatement ! »_ émit-il.

 _« Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, c'est une impossibilité… mécanique. Patientez un tout petit peu, calmez-vous »_.

 _« Vous allez voir si je vais me calmer ! »_

Sans prévenir, il prit le bracelet en cuir qui était sur son bras et commença à tirer dessus. Ce dernier était incrusté dans la chair de son bras. Cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'être volontaire ou maîtrisé comme lors d'une opération chirurgicale. Du bricolage. Un accident peut-être même. Elle commença à ressentir une vive douleur et elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. Comme il était endurant à la souffrance, il se mutilait volontairement pour essayer de la faire lâcher prise…  
En réalité, ça aurait pu marcher... s'il y avait eu quelqu'un à proximité. Au lieu de cela, le coin étant plutôt désert, elle réfléchit et se contenta de débrancher sa propre connexion aux terminaisons nerveuses du bras.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle arrivait à faire des choses comme celles-là. Quand elle avait un hôte humain, c'était simple et presque naturel, il suffisait d'y penser de façon délibérée, et ça se faisait. En revanche elle souffrait le martyre en essayant de piloter des androïdes…

 _« John,_ appela-t-elle en trouvant son prénom dans la masse de pensées rugissantes qui étaient les siennes, _arrêtez_ , _vous souffrez inutilement, je ne ressens pas ce que vous essayez de m'infliger »_.

 _« Je ne suis pas forcé de vous croire »_ répondit-il en continuant de plus belle.

 _« John ne soyez pas stupide… Attendez, vous allez comprendre que je ne mens pas »._

Au même moment, elle retint momentanément la connexion qu'il avait avec sa propre souffrance. Il perdit lui aussi toute sensibilité dans le bras pendant une quinzaine de secondes, puis elle la rétablit. Contre toute attente, cela déclencha chez lui une sorte de panique, comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il était véritablement pris au piège et quel était le pouvoir de celui qui avait le contrôle sur lui.

 _« Vous prolongez par votre entêtement une situation qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que… Et bien, je ne sais pas comment le formuler autrement… que de me laisser utiliser votre corps !… »_.

 _« Si vous m'aviez demandé cela de façon plus classique, qui sait si j'aurais été contre ? »_ maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en se tenant le bras.

Il entendit une sorte de rire doux et amusé dans sa tête.

 _« Oh, je pense que vous auriez été contre, d'après ce que vous avez à l'esprit. Mais si vous préférez la carotte au bâton, il fallait me le dire… »_.

Elle le força à marcher jusqu'au banc et à s'asseoir à côté de l'androïde, puis – comme si une main invisible le repoussait sur la poitrine – à s'appuyer contre le dossier. Il était terriblement anxieux, à la merci d'un ennemi qu'il ne voyait pas et qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Voilà des années qu'un tel sentiment ne l'avait plus tenaillé. River prenait conscience avec lui de l'absolue nécessité pour elle de trouver des solutions non humaines à une future forme d'autonomie loin de la Bibliothèque.

 _« Vous m'y obligez »_ prononça-t-elle pourtant avec une tonalité de regret et d'amusement qui le mirent dans un état qu'il n'avait pas envie de qualifier trop précisément.

Elle le laissa fermer les yeux et il se crispa dans l'attente du choc. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne la croyait pas et pensait qu'elle allait lui faire mal. Une option qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs très bien pu choisir car elle n'avait pas réellement d'état d'âme face à un homme qui avait essayé de manipuler le Docteur de la façon la plus basse qui soit. _Elle seule_ pouvait prétendre à ce droit et elle n'était pas pour laisser la concurrence se développer !

Toutefois, en investissant ce beau corps abîmé et ses pensées, elle avait compris qu'elle en tirerait moins en le brutalisant. Tout simplement parce qu'il y était habitué, parce qu'elle sentait qu'il était fier de sa résistance à la douleur… Et c'est pourquoi elle n'eut aucun scrupule à laisser déferler sur lui une dose massive d'endorphines puis activer d'un coup et sans prévenir tous les centres du plaisir.

Son corps s'arqua mais il ne se permit qu'un faible gémissement, ce qui la déçut un peu, elle devait le reconnaître. D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois qu'elle testait ce genre de « motivation ». Il resta deux minutes comme un crucifié sur son banc, incapable de se lever, de bouger, ou d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

 _« Allez, levez-vous, paresseux !_ intima-t-elle. _Attrapez ce robot, portez-le, traînez-le, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais il faut le monter, et si possible en un seul morceau, dans une chambre de l'hôtel que je vais vous indiquer »._

 _« Je ne peux pas… pas tout de suite. Par pitié, laissez-moi une petite minute… »_ émit-il faiblement.

 _« Hmm,_ _ce n'est pas tellement mon genre... Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Je peux vous obliger à vous lever, vous le savez maintenant. Bougez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la nuit »._

Il se leva donc en chancelant et elle réalisa qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte : il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et elle devait le soutenir par un effort conscient. Elle risqua l'équivalent d'un coup d'œil dans le flux de ses émotions… et referma l'accès aussitôt. C'était violent et enivrant ce qui se passait là-dedans. Elle monitora les organes et le cœur qui battait trop vite. Pendant qu'elle les passait en revue un par un, elle réalisa qu'il était dans un état tellement ravagé qu'elle aurait pu le tuer déjà deux fois, rien qu'avec le choc électrique. Inquiète, elle essaya de réguler de son mieux son rythme cardiaque.  
Sa vraie peur était qu'elle ignorait ce qui se passerait s'il mourrait pendant qu'elle était là… Comme il ne résistait pas, elle en profita pour assurer sa prise sur lui et constata qu'elle avait le plein accès à tout son corps. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était calmé. C'était parce qu'il était à moitié inconscient.

Enfin aux commandes, elle chargea le robot sur son épaule, et revint à grands pas vers l'hôtel, en souriant. Effectivement la force d'un homme, ça n'avait rien à voir.

.°.

 _(à suivre)_

* * *

*River est un personnage de _Doctor Who_. Elle est morte en sacrifiant sa vie pour sauver un grand nombre de personnes, dont le Docteur. Toutefois, il a fait en sorte que sa conscience soit préservée dans un ordinateur.


	4. C3 : La créature

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA CRÉATURE**

 **.°.**

 **Le syndrome de Stockholm**

A la réception, River demanda à faire appeler Quentin Cormack en expliquant que son prototype de robot, échappé pendant une démonstration, avait été retrouvé dans le jardin. Le réceptionniste la regardait d'un sale œil mais elle n'en avait cure, car ça s'adressait probablement à John. Il répondit que M. Cormack avait été admis à l'infirmerie suite à une agression et qu'il n'en était pas encore sorti. River hocha la tête en arguant qu'il apprécierait néanmoins sûrement de retrouver son bien dès son retour et qu'il fallait le faire porter dans sa chambre.

Face au refus catégorique de l'employé, sans doute inquiet de laisser un sinistre individu comme John pénétrer dans la chambre d'un client respectable, elle changea de tactique en demandant si le personnel de l'hôtel pouvait porter le robot au coffre de l'hôtel… Le réceptionniste se détendit et accepta. Il demanda son nom et elle refusa de le donner en prétextant qu'elle avait juste trouvé l'androïde dans le jardin et qu'elle était logée ailleurs en ville, où elle ne restait pas. Le réceptionniste apprécia encore plus.

Quand, les équipes de maintenance vinrent enlever le robot, elle se sentit soulagée et un peu désemparée aussi. Normalement, c'était le moment où elle aurait dû libérer John comme elle l'avait promis, mais cela signifiait aussi retrouver la chanteuse afin qu'elle puisse voyager avec elle. Pourtant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle soit restée au Vegas Highlight après ce qui s'était produit tout à l'heure… A priori, il lui aurait suffi d'aller cogner à sa porte, mais elle doutait qu'il soit très judicieux de la laisser, même quelques instants, en compagnie de son hôte actuel, quand même Clara qui était plutôt futée d'habitude, s'était laissée avoir avec des conséquences aussi terribles…

Néanmoins, il fallait bien qu'elle parte. Le Docteur n'était pas idiot, s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle trafiquait, ça n'allait pas tarder, aussitôt qu'il serait rassuré sur l'état de santé de son amie.

 _« John ?_ appela-t-elle silencieusement. _Vous êtes à nouveau conscient ? »_

Pas de réponse.  
Un peu inquiète, elle vérifia ses constantes et vit que tout allait bien, ou au moins pas pire que quand elle était arrivée. Il ne pensait à rien. Elle réfléchit en cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui…

Mais en se demandant où aller le déposer, elle prit conscience qu'elle était restée dans le hall et que les employés de l'hôtel la regardaient avec suspicion, ce qui la décida alors à retourner l'accouder au bar. Elle lui aurait bien fait avaler aussi un grand café serré ou quelque chose pour qu'il dessaoule un peu, mais sans doute se mêlait-elle de ce qui ne la regardait pas vraiment… Il se réveillait.

 _« John,_ appela-t-elle encore tout en retournant vers la salle de réception _, répondez-moi. Je vais vous quitter maintenant comme je vous l'ai promis. Comment vous sentez-vous »_.

 _« Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? »_

 _« Et bien… oui. Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où vous pourriez vous reposer un peu ? Vous êtes fatigué »._

 _« Non, je ne dors jamais deux nuits au même endroit et je n'ai plus de vaisseau, j'ai fait du stop pour venir jusqu'ici… Pourquoi cette soudaine… sollicitude ? »._

En s'approchant du bar, elle commanda un double café – merveille des palaces à thème qui poussaient le souci du détail jusqu'à disposer de spécialités de ce genre, synthétisées d'après des échantillons recueillis depuis la planète d'origine.

Elle le fit boire une gorgée.

 _« C'est infect »_ commenta-t-il laconiquement.

 _« Il n'y a pas de quoi »_ répondit-elle. _« Je devrais rester jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez bu en entier »._

 _« Si vous le faisiez, j'en déduirais que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi et que vous cherchez des excuses pour vous attarder »._

 _« Non. J'ai seulement deux dernières recommandations pour vous. Un : vous devez absolument vous reposer un peu. Et deux : dès demain le plus tôt que vous pourrez, vous quitterez la ville. La planète, ce serait mieux. Vous avez essayé de tuer la compagne du Docteur et d'après ce que j'ai lu dans votre dossier, c'est une récidive. Tenez-vous tranquille quelques temps et faites-vous discret. Vous vous êtes déjà trouvé une fois de trop sur sa route. Je ne connais pas bien cette incarnation, il est possible qu'elle soit moins pacifiste et moins idéaliste que les autres »._

 _« Vous devez partir tout de suite ? »_ demanda-t-il un peu tendu. _« Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom »._

 _« Il est grand temps que je vous laisse ! Je suis en train d'avoir une très mauvaise influence sur vous si vous commencez à vous soucier du nom de vos conquêtes »._

Il masqua un sourire en prenant une gorgée du breuvage amer, et elle le laissa faire.  
Une conquête ? Pourquoi le flattait-il de la sorte ? A la minute, il ne se faisait vraiment pas l'effet d'un conquérant. Il essaya le sarcasme.

 _« Non mais attendez,_ _j'ai vécu là l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie… ! Si je résume, vous m'avez assommé sauvagement, envahi de force, soumis, puis manipulé à votre guise et administré sans ménagement l'orgasme le rapide et le plus incroyablement violent que je puisse répertorier sur ma propre échelle de Richter… Je pense que j'ai gagné le droit de connaître le nom de celui à qui je le dois ! »._

 _« Hem, la liste est incomplète. Pendant que vous étiez inconscient, je vous ai aussi électrocuté et je vous ai piqué du sang »._

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire sardonique. Ses yeux intensément brillants rencontrèrent son propre reflet dans le miroir derrière le bar : il pensa qu'elle pouvait sûrement le voir.

 _« Épousez-moi ! »_ gémit-il comiquement tout en formant silencieusement les mots.

Elle rit malgré elle, ce qui le rendit soudain euphorique car un peu de son amusement avait transbordé sur lui.

 _« John, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. Adieu »._

Il se crispa comme pour essayer maladroitement de la retenir. Il était loin d'être en mesure de pouvoir faire ça.

 _« Restez encore un peu avec moi, cette nuit, partez seulement demain »_ demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. C'était difficile de piloter quelqu'un d'agité comme lui. Bien qu'il se donnât une apparence flegmatique, elle réalisait que ses émotions étaient extrêmes, et qu'il aimait ces extrêmes par lesquels il en passait. Peut-être bien qu'il disait vrai quand il soutenait qu'il avait aimé cette soirée !

 _« Alors quoi ?_ répondit-elle le plus légèrement qu'elle put. _Syndrome de Stockholm ? »_.

Elle entendit distinctement « Oh Seigneur, oui ! » mais elle sut qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de répondre cela. Il l'avait juste pensé. La différence entre penser et parler mentalement était subtile.  
Il enchaîna.

 _« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous êtes… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous prenez d'innocents gredins en otage de cette façon, ni pourquoi vous sabotez des robots… Et comment vous connaissez ce Docteur… Et puis, vous ne pouvez-pas me faire ce que vous m'avez fait ce soir et me quitter froidement après une expérience aussi… intime. Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez comme ça »_.

 _« John,_ se moqua-t-elle un peu mais avec plus de bienveillance qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, _heureusement que personne ne peut vous entendre, vous explorez de dangereusement près votre côté midinette… Et je dois vous prévenir aussi que vous ne pouvez pas me cacher vos pensées tant que je suis là où je suis… Je sais bien que vous voulez surtout me poser des questions sur le Docteur… Parce que vous croyez qu'il vous procurera le moyen de retrouver cet omniprésent « Jack » qui sature la moindre de vos pensées, en charriant des fleuves furieux de phéromones affolées… »._

 _« Enfin un peu de jalousie ? »_

 _« Pas le moins du monde... Mais par contre, vous devez comprendre que comme je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est de vos sentiments pour lui, à peu près tagués partout sur les moindres espaces de vos murs intérieurs, la crédibilité de vos avances s'en trouve sérieusement amoindrie »._

Il hocha lentement la tête en fixant la tasse de café vide depuis longtemps, puis en demanda un autre.

« _Merci_ , émit-il en venant de réaliser qu'il avait eu la liberté de le faire. _Vous me laissez faire des trucs_ ».

 _« Je vous ai dit que je devais vous quitter… Je le fais graduellement puisque vous semblez un peu désemparé »._

 _« Désemparé ? Mais pas du tout ! Je trouve que je me suis habitué remarquablement vite à vous parler de cette façon »._

 _« C'est vrai »._

 _« Je trouve aussi que vous devriez réfléchir à mon offre. Où allez-vous trouver un corps à hanter aussi canon que le mien ? Je suis résistant et plein de sang-froid, je peux piloter à peu près n'importe quel zinc les yeux fermés et, si vous savez comment le réparer, j'ai un manipulateur de vortex intégré... Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de vous inviter dans les gens de cette façon, mais je suis volontaire. Je n'ai vraiment rien de mieux à faire ces jours prochains »._

 _« John, je préfère décliner, mais je suis touchée que vous vous proposiez aussi… « spontanément ». Votre sens de l'opportunisme fait toute mon admiration »._

 _« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez sexy pour vous ? Vous êtes habitué à mieux ? »_ insista-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire en ingurgitant le café brûlant pour l'impressionner.

Elle eut l'équivalent d'un soupir et l'ordre s'était communiqué à ses propres poumons.

 _« Si je vous réponds que oui, vous allez défaillir d'excitation, rien qu'à imaginer quel genre de personne pourrait se permettre de viser plus haut que la très haute opinion que vous avez déjà de votre physique... Et si je vous réponds que non, vous serez d'une arrogance insupportable.._. _En fait, le problème n'est pas tellement votre apparence, mais bien votre état de santé. Vous n'avez aucune conscience de ce que vous faites subir à votre corps… »._

 _« Je suis curieux de savoir ce que mon tortionnaire entend par là… »_ rétorqua-t-il en finissant sa tasse.

 _« Mhh, voyons… Privations régulières, meurtrissures récurrentes, coups et blessures pas toujours bien cicatrisés… Je vois en plus les traces et les effets de différentes addictions : alcool, drogue, tabac... Pardonnez ma franchise, mais votre corps est totalement ravagé, pour ne parler que de lui… Vous tenez uniquement grâce au petit additif miraculeux dont on trouve les traces dans votre sang et qui parvient à vous maintenir à peu près, alors que vous auriez dû vous effondrer il y a déjà longtemps... Et à propos, c'est lui qui vous protège du poison de l'Arbre de Judas quand vous l'utilisez »._

.°.

* * *

 ** _Plus tard, le lendemain soir…_**

 **Room service**

River avait laissé s'endormir la chanteuse de la façon la plus naturelle, et avait pris le relais seulement ensuite. Elle voulait prendre quelques heures pour étudier un peu le livre que le Seigneur du Temps avait eu la bonté de lui rapporter… C'était une chance qu'elle ait été retirée tout au fond de son hôtesse à ce moment-là. Revoir le Docteur, et ses yeux maintenant si clairs et si scrutateurs… elle n'y était pas vraiment prête deux fois dans la même journée. Miss Watts l'avait bien protégée car il n'était rien ni personne pour elle. Il ne signifiait rien. C'était juste un vieil homme.

Mais elle savait que c'était certainement lui qui était derrière la repentance du directeur de l'hôtel et l'attribution miraculeuse de cette somptueuse chambre en dédommagement… Elle était bien placée pour savoir que le Docteur avait menti. Miss Watts était en parfaite santé, on n'avait rien mis dans son verre, et son sang ne contenait aucune drogue. C'était juste elle-même qui était responsable de ses « absences » momentanées…

Des coups discrets frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de réflexions douces-amères qu'elle commençait à avoir sur l'indifférence de celui qui était son mari. Elle enfila un peignoir doux qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle de bains et alla jusqu'à la porte, le cœur battant la chamade parce que cette chose _stupide_ qu'était le cœur, pensait _stupidement_ que ça pouvait être lui, rien que parce qu'elle y pensait à cette minute. Elle répondit :

― Oui ?

― Room service, murmura une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

Elle ouvrit.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle, elle vit un John Hart plus séduisant que jamais dans un costume noir bien coupé, lui adresser un sourire ravageur.

Bigre. Il était tenace. Mais comment diable avait-il pu la retrouver aussi vite ? C'était presque inconcevable… Elle hésita sur la conduite à suivre. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout « retrouvée » et qu'il cherchait seulement un lit pour la nuit. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir…

Question : pouvait-elle interpréter Miss Watts de façon convaincante ? Mais surtout devait-elle le faire ? Après la journée mouvementée que la petite avait eue, est-ce qu'il ne valait pas mieux éviter de laisser tourner autour d'elle un type de ce genre, qui se délectait des proies faciles ? River avait pitié d'elle, rien que d'imaginer sa tête si elle le trouvait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience…  
Elle coupa la poire en deux. Elle serait juste elle-même et rien de mieux que le répondeur de la jeune femme, en son absence.

― Et bien, dit-elle enfin, vous aviez un message ?

Il fit mine de se redresser et de se tenir plus convenablement, debout les bras le long du corps.

― Oui... Le Directeur de notre établissement vous fait dire que si vous souhaitiez souper à sa table ce soir, vous étiez évidemment la bienvenue.

― Remerciez-le de ma part, mais j'ai déjà dîné tout à l'heure. Je souhaite juste me reposer maintenant. Merci.

Sur un sourire machinal, elle commença à refermer la porte.

― Un instant encore Miss Watts, ajouta-t-il en avançant juste d'un pas pour gêner la fermeture. Je suis chargé de vous dire également que je suis à votre service pour le restant de la soirée. Le Directeur m'a bien spécifié de prendre en grande considération la moindre de vos demandes et de vous faire porter tout ce que vous pourriez désirer… Du vin, une autre corbeille de fruits, des couvertures supplémentaires, ou… un de ces massages très relaxants qui sont prisés de ce côté du continent… dit-il avec un sourire bref mais assez direct pour dissiper l'ambiguïté polie de la formule.

« Petit malin » apprécia River en se gardant bien de sourire.

― J'ai bien compris l'idée, répondit-elle. Vous pouvez _donc_ considérer que vous avez votre soirée. Je n'ai besoin de rien du tout, sauf de me reposer car je me lève tôt demain pour prendre un vol de bonne heure. Vous pouvez disposer.

River refermait la porte mais il se faufila néanmoins à l'intérieur de la chambre, en s'adossant juste à côté de l'entrée, contre le mur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec un sourire embarrassé.

― Miss Watts, je vous remercie mais… je ne sais pas très bien comment formuler cela… si vous me congédiez dès maintenant, le responsable du personnel pourrait considérer que je vous ai contrariée… et que j'ai donc très mal fait le travail qu'on attendait de moi. Je pourrais être renvoyé, vous comprenez ?

River appréciait la prestation : forcer le passage et maintenant tabler sur la culpabilisation. Il n'était pas mauvais finalement. Elle joua l'innocence :

― Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je dirai bien au Directeur que vous avez été parfait et ainsi il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux…

Il lui lança un regard plein de désespoir et de sa main droite étendue maintint la porte fermée alors qu'elle essayait de l'ouvrir.

― Une heure et demie ? plaida-t-il. S'il vous plaît…

Elle fit la moue.

― Trente-cinq minutes, rétorqua-t-elle impitoyablement, si vous mettez dans un coin et que je ne vous entends pas.

― Montez à soixante et vous pourrez faire de moi tout ce qu'il vous plaira…

Sa voix était légèrement rauque. Elle le toisa d'un air renfrogné.

― Tout sauf vous demander de sortir et de me ficher la paix, apparemment…

― Tout sauf ça, en effet, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire dont il ne sut pas complètement masquer le triomphe.

Elle le considéra un instant, pas bien sûre que ce soit très malin. Il avait le souffle juste un peu trop court et ses yeux bleus étincelaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que les mauvais garçons aient l'air toujours aussi séduisants ? Elle soupira.

― Oh ne faites pas cette tête, on n'y croit pas une seule minute… C'est d'accord, mais ça me perdra. Allez-vous coller là-bas sur ce canapé, maugréa-t-elle en agitant le bras dans sa direction. Et surtout… silence !

― Bien madame.

Elle se détourna de lui pour aller s'installer au bureau avec le livre sur le machin quantique. Une heure, elle devait pouvoir tenir, en se concentrant et en prenant des notes...  
Elle sortit quelques feuilles dans le set de correspondance à disposition des clients et attrapa un crayon. Le but était de commencer à se familiariser avec des notions, ne serait-ce que pour faire semblant d'impressionner un ou deux industriels ou chercheurs, pour commencer. Il faudrait qu'elle approfondisse toutes ces questions dans un second temps une fois revenue à la Bibliothèque de façon plus permanente. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas monopoliser Miss Watts trop longtemps où cette dernière finirait par se douter de quelque chose.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait John mais elle décida de l'ignorer délibérément. Si elle le regardait, ce serait fichu, elle allait lui parler. Mais il avait retiré ses chaussures, ôté sa veste, défait le nœud papillon qu'il portait, et il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise… Elle n'y tint plus.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous ai dit de vous tenir tranquille !

― Quatre ou cinq boutons ? Selon vous ?

― Quatre ou cinq boutons… de quoi ?

― Ouverts !... Je peaufine la mise en scène...

― _Pourquoi diable_?

― Vous ne les connaissez pas ! Ils pourraient très bien envoyer une soubrette pour vérifier sous un prétexte quelconque… Mais si je vais leur ouvrir dans cette tenue, alors tout ira bien… Alors quatre ou cinq ?

― En ce qui me concerne, ça n'a strictement aucune importance, du moment que vous la gardez sur le dos.

Le visage de John s'éclaira alors un sourire radieux indiquant qu'il trouvait l'idée brillante.

― Ah vous avez raison, je devrais même carrément l'enlever, ça serait nettement plus crédible…

Elle ragea intérieurement. Ah non, ce n'était pas un débutant. _Faire en sorte que l'autre croie que l'idée vienne de lui…_ Il avait des notions évidentes.

― Il n'est _pas question_ que vous paradiez torse nu devant moi.

Il leva un sourcil goguenard, gardant sa chemise qu'il avait pour le coup entièrement déboutonnée. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur le grand canapé noir, un bras étendu sur le dossier.

― Moi je _parade_ ? commenta-t-il avec un air qui lui donna envie de lui coller des claques. Quel choix de mot intéressant, Miss Watts… compte tenu de ce que vous portez.

Elle pencha la tête et vit que son peignoir soyeux s'était ouvert sur sa chemise de nuit fine et un peu transparente, une manche glissée révélait son épaule nue, ainsi que ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse parce qu'elle les avait croisées en s'asseyant au bureau pour lire.

On frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois sur ces entrefaites. Elle se dressa d'un bond furieux en rajustant soigneusement les pans de son peignoir.

― Laissez j'y vais, ordonna-t-elle. C'est le défilé, ce soir, ma parole !

Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une femme de chambre avec des serviettes et un sèche-cheveux posé au sommet de la pile. Elle les lui prit des mains avec un merci gracieux et referma la porte… en la claquant brutalement. Pour aller les déposer dans la salle de bains, elle passa avec hauteur devant John qui la suivait de là où il était, avec un œil intéressé et amusé.

C'était un arnaqueur. Il faisait simplement ce qu'il disait parce qu'il devait aimer pouvoir se dire que ses victimes étaient prévenues. ' _Ils pourraient envoyer une soubrette_ ', avait-il dit. Mais à dix contre un, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait soudoyée pour venir renforcer sa couverture créée de toutes pièces…

En revenant dans la pièce principale, elle vit qu'il avait déserté le sofa pour s'allonger sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude. _Oh non,_ se dit-elle, _ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça._

― La vue sur Rusha est bien meilleure d'ici, observa-t-il en se tournant vers la baie où le ciel était à présent d'un violet brun profond. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas la partager un petit instant ? Portabellion est levée.

― Parce que j'ai du travail. Mais si vous êtes fatigué, dormez un peu. Le matelas a l'air excellent. Je vous réveillerai quand je voudrai la place.

― Venez-là s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il.

A sa surprise, elle s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres fines. _Toujours faire croire à l'autre que l'idée venait de lui…_

― Faudra-t-il que je vous borde en plus ? dit-elle d'un ton charmeur qui ne devait plus rien à Miss Watts.

Il lui balança un regard troublé et plein de désir qui la fit hésiter. Il prit sa main, la forçant de fait à s'asseoir près de lui sur le bord du lit et la posa sur sa poitrine.

― Refaites-le, dit-il seulement.

Elle retira sa main aussitôt et se leva.

― Refaire quoi ?

― Je crois que vous le savez très bien. Vous vous êtes caché ici en pensant que ce serait le dernier endroit où je viendrai vous débusquer. Dans une femme. Mais votre dureté vous trahit. Une femme ne se comporterait pas comme vous le faites.

Il sourit, manifestement très content de lui et de sa perspicacité.

― Je sais que c'est _vous_ qui êtes là, ajouta-t-il.

Il reprit sa main et l'embrassa légèrement comme pour l'encourager. Mais elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul en repensant à son lipstick mortel et, comme s'il avait compris, il secoua la tête.

― Ne craignez rien, je suis clean.

Elle hésita car son regard sur elle était brûlant. Des regards brûlants, elle en avait connu. D'ordinaire, ils ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, c'était juste un signal pour elle. Mais son regard à lui avait quelque chose de vraiment désespéré.

― Non, je ne peux pas, répondit-elle en abandonnant l'idée même de continuer à se faire passer pour la jeune femme.

― Vous mentez, vous ne _voulez_ pas seulement.

― C'est trop dangereux. Vous pourriez mourir.

― Alors là, personne ne me regrettera ! Et ce serait une mort merveilleuse… dit-il d'une voix plus basse. Et puis comme ça, je me tiendrai enfin tranquille, souligna-t-il malicieusement, comme s'il n'était pas en train de plaisanter sur l'idée d'en finir avec sa vie, ici et maintenant.

― Ah, c'est vrai. Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse…

― Allons, qui que vous soyez, revenez en moi ! Il se passera ce qu'il se passera. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose !

Très mélodramatiquement, il tendit sa poitrine et ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière.  
C'était vraiment une très jolie fripouille. Pas de chance qu'elle soit aujourd'hui une morte respectable. Elle contempla ses pommettes de fauve et la ligne nette de ses mâchoires rasées de près, l'arc du cou, et les deltoïdes bien dessinés… Encore encagé dans l'écrin blanc de la chemise, son torse avait plusieurs cicatrices, pas de ventre, il était vraiment…

― Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un œil pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait.

― Je contemple votre numéro…

― Contemplez moins et agissez plus, _s'il vous plait_.

Elle croisa les bras et rétorqua avec agacement car elle doutait de sa propre sincérité à ce moment :

― Je ne suis pas _facile_ …

Il poussa un long soupir plaintif et se redressa pour s'asseoir.

― C'est rien de le dire… commenta-t-il avec un peu de dépit. Vous vouliez quoi ? Des préliminaires peut-être ? Ça n'a pas tellement eu l'air d'être votre genre…

Elle plissa les yeux sous l'affront.

― Ah mais en fait, vous _connaissiez_ le mot…

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire et puis il tendit la main vers elle.

― Arrêtez ce jeu et venez là. Je sais que vous devez me toucher pour faire votre petit tour de magie… Faites-le et vous saurez en un instant comment j'ai fait pour vous retrouver. N'êtes-vous pas curieux ? Un tout petit peu ?

― Mon cher John, répondit-elle sans le regarder, il y a deux types de femmes sur lesquels un être au charme aussi vénéneux que le vôtre peut faire de l'effet. Les curieuses et celles qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Clara était curieuse, voyez où ça l'a conduite !

Il se laissa retomber en arrière, toute trace d'amusement et de séduction soudain envolées. Elle en fut touchée malgré elle, bien qu'il eut été plus prudent de penser qu'il pouvait jouer la comédie là encore.

― Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, dit-il. Je l'aimais bien.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il insista.

― C'est vrai !

Elle n'était pas sûre de devoir lui dire à ce stade que Clara avait survécu et quel rôle il y avait joué sans le savoir.  
Pourtant, elle s'assit silencieusement près de lui et posa sa main sur son cœur qu'elle sentit battre à tout rompre. Elle libéra un peu d'endorphines pour faire bonne mesure et le sentit se détendre, la crispation des muscles se relâcher. Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne.

― Partagez ce que je ressens, enjoignit-il. Soyez… avec moi.

― Je ne peux pas lâcher Miss Watts, refusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire surpris. Si je fusionne avec vous, elle se réveillera et se mettra à hurler… Et croyez-moi, avec la voix qu'elle a, tout le bénéfice de ce que je fais maintenant sera totalement perdu…

Et sans prévenir, elle plaça ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, et se pencha sur lui pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. En réponse, elle le sentit frissonner légèrement et chercher à l'attirer plus près. Du bout de ses doigts, appuya légèrement sur ses tempes et transmit l'ordre au cerveau. Boum ! Il s'endormit d'un coup.

Et voilà le travail. Elle serait tranquille pendant un bon moment…

― Bonne nuit, John.

Puis elle se leva et retourna à son bureau. Elle baissa la luminosité générale et alluma une petite lampe, avant d'ouvrir son livre au premier chapitre.

.°.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Merci d'être encore là. Jack arrive bientôt, le temps qu'on en finisse avec les "circonstances circonstanciées" de Hart..._


	5. C4 : Peak experience

**CHAPITRE 4 : PEAK EXPERIENCE**

 **La traque**

Il avait d'abord été réveillé par un cauchemar.  
Un rêve angoissant où Jack le poignardait avec un sourire narquois et l'abandonnait au milieu de nulle part, en le laissant tranquillement se vider de son sang.

En ouvrant les yeux brusquement dans le noir, John s'était d'abord demandé où il était. A son côté, un corps chaud et gracile tout aussi habillé que lui, reposait sur les draps… La mémoire lui était alors revenue d'un coup : Velquesh, Rusha, la suite royale du palace Vegas Highlight, Miss Watts et… caché en elle, l'être fascinant qui n'avait pas de nom…

Quand il s'était retrouvé seul au bar la veille, brutalement déserté par l'enivrante et électrisante présence de son « invité », le sentiment de vide et de solitude avait été violent.

Certes, il s'était assez naturellement et spontanément rebellé contre l'intrusion qu'il avait subie, mais la vérité vraie, c'était que c'était physiquement très agréable, passée la première surprise. Comme une sorte de vibration lente, un bourdonnement, une effervescence qui chatouillait la peau. Sans parler de la conversation de l'intrus... Ce dialogue muet, intime et direct qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir parler à sa propre âme, ou en tous cas, à quelqu'un qui comptait.

Et il s'en était d'autant mieux rendu compte, lorsque tout cela avait disparu d'un seul coup. A partir de ce moment, la seule chose qui l'avait intéressé, c'était de retrouver cette sensation indicible. Toute l'expérience retentissait trop fort en lui pour qu'il puisse se contenter de tourner simplement la page. Pas avec la morne plaine qu'était sa vie actuelle.

Le reclassement de ses priorités immédiates s'était ensuite opéré en un clin d'œil. Aussitôt qu'il se fixait un objectif, les choses se mettaient rapidement en place dans sa tête. Il avait passé une partie des heures qui avaient suivi à se vendre pour avoir de l'argent rapidement. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème bien qu'il n'en fasse pas une habitude ou un mode de vie. Son corps étant encore relativement attirant, il se servait de cet atout, exactement comme de sa capacité à mentir, ou à tricher. C'était dangereux bien sûr, particulièrement si on avait affaire à des dingues… Mais, il savait que si on le tabassait, il pouvait se défendre. Si on le torturait, il pouvait résister, si on le tuait… il serait libéré, qu'avait-il donc à craindre ? Au pire, il y prenait un plaisir fugace.

Parallèlement, il s'était concentré pour réfléchir sur le moyen de retrouver cette « entité », se demandant comment la définir, se demandant même si c'était seulement humain… Il avait réussi à poser que cet être incorporel n'était pas né ainsi, qu'il savait ce que c'était d'être vivant dans un corps, parce qu'il en avait eu un. Donc c'était une sorte d'esprit.

A partir de là, la solution lui était apparue d'elle-même. Il y avait dans cette ville vouée au divertissement et au spectacle, une bonne demi-douzaine de soi-disant mediums tous bien installés sur le créneau des « esprits »... Il les avait tous embauchés avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné sans le moindre état d'âme en leur demandant s'ils ressentaient un esprit puissant à l'adresse du palace ou autour. Quatre d'entre eux avaient confirmé qu'il y en avait plusieurs à cette adresse et deux avaient désigné un endroit à proximité mais situé à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Un endroit où il y aurait eu du bleu. Il écarta cette option en choisissant de limiter les recherches au strict périmètre de l'hôtel, puis les avait informés qu'une rallonge serait attribuée à ceux qui seraient capables de lui indiquer l'étage et à quoi ressemblait cet esprit. Et tous avaient dit spontanément et sans hésitation qu'il s'agissait d'une femme blonde.

John ne les avait pourtant pas crus. Il leur avait demandé s'il n'était pas plutôt possible que l'esprit soit en train de hanter une femme telle qu'ils la décrivaient… Les médiums avaient hésité. Le client avait l'air prêt à lâcher la monnaie pour peu qu'on lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ils s'étaient regardés et avaient opiné. Oui caché dans une femme. John avait payé les médiums sans discuter et les avait renvoyés à leurs autres rendez-vous.

Puis, il avait dépensé ce qui lui restait pour acheter une meilleure veste, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui le mettaient en valeur, et il avait fait un brin de toilette en payant une femme de chambre pour qu'elle lui laisse l'accès à la salle de bain d'une chambre inoccupée.

Il était descendu à l'accueil ensuite, pour y laisser traîner ses oreilles et écouter les potins du personnel. Le nom de la chanteuse, Amy-Leigh Watts, revenait tout le temps. La suite royale. Dernier étage. Les serveurs et les serveuses bruissaient, en suggérant qu'elle avait forcément dû faire quelque chose de _vraiment_ _spécial_ pour mériter ça… Il avait essayé vainement de savoir comment elle était, et les informations les plus contradictoires lui étaient revenues en le laissant perplexe. _« On ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec elle »_ avait résumé un homme. _« Un coup elle est chaude comme la braise et un coup elle vous regarde de haut, comme si elle ne vous avait jamais vu de sa vie… »._

Par acquit de conscience, il s'était rendu aux trois autres chambres où les médiums avaient indiqué la présence d'un esprit puissant. L'une était vide. Les deux autres étaient attribués à deux vieux couples qui regardaient très sagement la télévision. Il savait que ce ne pouvait être que la chanteuse. Ou du moins, il en avait très envie...

Quand elle lui avait ouvert, il avait fait confiance au tressaillement intérieur qu'il avait ressenti en rencontrant son regard. Là. Il l'avait retrouvé.

Il le savait aussi parce qu'elle avait eu l'air contrariée de le voir… Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi _contrarié_. Ennuyé, oui. Déçu, peut-être, si elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pas une once de surprise. Et pas cet air qu'ont toujours ceux qui le voyaient pour la première fois… Et puis, il y avait sa mauvaise humeur. Il l'avait interprétée automatiquement comme l'indice qu'elle luttait contre son attirance. Et il était flatté de réaliser qu'il pouvait l'attirer un peu, car le jeu lui semblait tellement inégal.

Rien qu'à cette seule idée, il sentait un désir douloureux lui laminer les reins.

.°.

Zut. Très mauvaise idée de repenser à ça… C'était, au bout du compte, très bizarre de se trouver à côté d'une femme et… d'en avoir envie à ce point. Il avait déjà couché avec des femmes mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Miss Watts devait être sûrement considérée comme jolie mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y aurait prêté aucune attention, s'il n'avait pas su que la créature immatérielle s'y cachait…

Il essaya de bouger son bras endolori, mais elle se pressa davantage contre son flanc et passa un bras léger en travers de sa poitrine, se lovant plus intimement encore contre lui. Il laissa échapper un bref petit soupir, entre incrédulité et désespoir. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il aurait pu en hurler. Mais s'il posait ses mains sur elle maintenant, laquelle des deux se réveillerait ?

Il sentit une bouche s'étirer en un sourire tout contre son bras, ce qui le chatouilla et lui donna la chair de poule.

― C'est toujours moi, chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix ensommeillée. Je sens que je vous empêche de dormir.

― Et bien… si vous pouviez m'assommer une nouvelle fois comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure, je crois que ça m'aiderait, parce que là…

Elle eut un petit rire.

― Oui, là vous n'avez plus du tout sommeil. Votre tachycardie est inquiétante…

Elle plaqua une paume brûlante sur son cœur.

― Je ne peux pas le calmer, dit-elle un peu surprise.

― Certainement pas en faisant cela, fit-il d'une voix étouffée et haletante, en attrapant son poignet pour repousser sa main, mais ce simple contact lui électrisa la colonne vertébrale.

Elle secoua la tête.

― Ah, non ?

Il ne répondit rien mais elle sentait qu'il la regardait dans le noir.

― Vous n'êtes qu'une maudite créature cruelle, grogna-t-il alors qu'elle faisait mine de se lever.

― Mais n'est-ce pas exactement tout ce que vous méritez ?…

Il la retint par la main et la fit tomber sur lui. Elle ne protesta pas.

― Hem. J'ai l'impression que vous avez une intention précise… murmura-t-elle. Mais je crois qu'il serait tout de même préférable que je vous prévienne avant...

― Vous ne devriez pas solliciter mon cerveau à ce moment-là du processus...

Elle sourit et pesa sur lui, en lui dessinant un collier de petits baisers autour du cou.

― Mhh, dommage, je ferai sans. Mais j'imagine que vous aimeriez tout de même savoir avant, que je ne suis pas exactement ce que vous croyez…

― Quelle race ? Pas humain ?

― Oh, si. Si. Mais… pas de sexe masculin.

Il l'écrasa contre lui et à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il chuchota :

― Je craignais bien que vous ne disiez cela…

Il l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche et entreprit de lui démontrer qu'il faisait bien plus que de connaître le mot _préliminaires_.

.°.

* * *

 **Le premier jour du reste de ma vie**

Le premier soleil n'était pas encore levé quand il rouvrit les yeux, mais les prémices de l'aube se faisaient déjà deviner car la tonalité brune du ciel nocturne avait rougi. La grosse étoile brillante dardait toujours ses rayons bleus de façon presque hypnotique.  
Il avait le sentiment de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure ou deux, à peine.

Tournant la tête vers celle qui dormait près de lui, il la considéra avec incrédulité parce qu'il sentait que ses mains le démangeaient encore de la caresser. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, c'était pour le moins inattendu… Parce que ce n'était pas exactement comme s'ils n'avaient pas été _satisfaits_ …  
Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que cette diablesse lui avait fait. Enfin, il y en aurait eu, mais ils lui semblaient trop simples et terriblement inaptes à restituer quoi que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

C'était bizarre de penser cela, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait mené – et avec grand plaisir – une vie des plus dissolues, y compris et surtout sexuellement parlant, mais il avait été presque choqué de réaliser le degré d'intimité et d'excitation auquel il avait été conduit. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait prise, elle avait systématiquement doublé leur étreinte physique par une fusion mentale, où elle entrait à chaque fois plus profondément dans son esprit, dans ses émotions, en lui laissant le sentiment d'être dépouillé de tout, et écartelé par une félicité dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse exister et dont il aurait voulu qu'elle n'ait jamais de fin. Lors de leur dernière étreinte, il avait pensé une brève seconde qu'à ce train, il ne resterait rien du tout de l'homme qu'il était le matin venu, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en avoir peur, il avait été emporté avec elle dans un paroxysme sensoriel qu'une partie de lui-même avait observé avec un détachement serein.

Pour ne rien gâter, l'exceptionnelle endurance dont il avait fait preuve lui paraissait proprement surnaturelle… Bien sûr, il aurait été très agréable pour son ego de pouvoir se dire qu'il était devenu un dieu vivant du sexe, mais il y croyait moyennement. Il soupçonnait sans bien savoir trop comment que tout ceci était de son fait _à elle_ … De la même manière qu'elle avait été capable de contrôler ses mouvements et sa douleur, dans les jardins… Il n'avait ressenti aucune fatigue, juste une sorte de joie sauvage qui accompagnait le renouvellement cyclique de son désir.  
Et cette ivresse d'être deux comme un seul ! Elle anticipait ses désirs avant même qu'il n'y pense, elle suggérait sans un mot quelques caresses. Il ignorait comment elle avait pu gérer leur fusion sans prendre le risque de ramener Miss Watts à la surface…

C'était une expérience invraisemblable qui lui faisait regarder tout ce qu'il avait connu avant comme un âge obscur d'une indigence pitoyable, et maintenant il se demandait avec une certaine appréhension comment il allait pouvoir accepter de se séparer d'elle, pour ne plus jamais la revoir.

.°.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer encore et cogner lourdement tandis que l'adrénaline se ruait dans ses veines. La chanteuse allait-elle déclencher toutes les alarmes parce qu'il y avait un étranger nu dans son lit ?...  
Il essaya d'évaluer ses chances de survie s'il se jetait depuis l'immense baie vitrée avant que la Sécurité ne lui mette la main dessus… Mais elle se serra lascivement contre lui et noua un bras autour de sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de mettre ce plan à exécution.

― Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix sans ouvrir les yeux, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

A peine calmé, il étouffa pourtant un rire en demandant :

― Quand ça, au juste ?

Elle rit en ronronnant et l'embrassa sur la jugulaire.

― Toutes mes excuses, dit-elle un peu piteusement. Je crois que j'ai… un tout petit peu dépassé les bornes.

― Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu te laisses vraiment aller…

Elle lui donna un minuscule coup de poing, enfouissant son petit nez froid sur son épaule.

― Ce n'est pas cela… ça faisait juste longtemps que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de… hum, comment dis-tu déjà ? Commander un massage très relaxant ?

― Manifestement, acquiesça-t-il en riant.

― La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras peut-être un peu plus avant de faire ce genre de proposition. _Vous pourrez faire de moi tout ce qu'il vous plaira._ N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit ?

― Au mot près, dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser. Mais sois sûre que s'il pouvait y avoir _réellement_ une prochaine fois, je ferais tout sauf y réfléchir à deux fois…

― Mh, c'est le moment de la conversation sérieuse alors ?

Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir tandis que ses mains semblaient magnétiquement attirées vers elle.

― Je ne sors pas franchement de ma province mais une nuit comme celle-là, c'est… la routine pour toi ? Si oui, il faut que tu me donnes le nom de ta planète, et je m'en irai de ce pas me consoler de ta perte en allant fiévreusement la coloniser…

Elle sourit encore en parvenant à dévier légèrement la conversation.

― J'en déduis que tu n'avais jamais été avec un télépathe ? se moqua-t-elle.

― Non. Mais à ma décharge, il y en a très peu qui ressemblent à autre chose qu'un mollusque spongiforme, objecta-t-il.

― C'est vrai, admit-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'une façon désespérément sexy. Presque pas.

Le sourcil arqué, il eut un sourire en coin qui la fit rosir et elle fut heureuse que cela ne se voie pas trop dans la pénombre.

― Tu as déjà couché avec un télépathe non spongiforme ? Allez, raconte, je ne suis pas jaloux.

― C'est arrivé une fois ou deux comme ça en passant. Nous étions mariés.

― Étions ? Est-ce que ce pauvre homme est mort de plaisir, un beau soir, où tu te serais « un tout petit peu laissée aller » ? la taquina-t-il en lui mordillant la main entre deux baisers car l'envie de sa peau crémeuse le reprenait impitoyablement.

― Je suppose que tu ne le croiras jamais si je te dis que je suis en fait beaucoup moins douée que lui… Tu n'es toujours pas jaloux ?

― Non, c'est avec _moi_ que tu as passé cette nuit. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir l'oublier… Je suppose que j'y serai bien forcé parce que tu ne veux pas t'encombrer de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira.

― Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

― Et qu'est-ce que c'était _le plan_ ?

River se disait que le plan n'était certainement pas de coucher avec le premier venu – dusse-t-il être très attirant – pour combler sa frustration et sa tristesse face à la réalité de sa solitude, face à l'indifférence de celui qu'elle avait follement aimé… et qu'elle aimait toujours. Que le plan ne pouvait pas être de se venger du Docteur, dans l'espoir qu'il en souffre s'il avait des encore des sentiments, en se donnant _comme elle l'avait_ fait à un escroc de petite envergure, qu'il considérait sûrement aujourd'hui comme son ennemi, et qu'il allait chercher à neutraliser dans des délais qu'elle soupçonnait assez courts. Et que le plan ne pouvait pas être non plus de continuer à utiliser cet homme, quelque consentant qu'il puisse être, et le tout au détriment évident de Miss Watts qui ne méritait certainement pas cela…

Il n'osait pas l'interrompre dans sa réflexion, espérant que ce long silence signifiât qu'elle avait un peu d'hésitation sur la conduite à tenir.

― Le plan, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, c'était de laisser Miss Watts un peu tranquille pour qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie et de rentrer chez moi pour analyser les données que j'ai recueillies pendant mon séjour. Et de travailler à faire en sorte de retrouver un… moyen d'existence qui ne porte préjudice à personne.

― Y a-t-il une bonne raison pour que tu cryptes tout ce que tu dis de toi ? Et de me taire les choses les plus simples que je désespère de savoir : qui es-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Où est-ce « chez toi » ? Et pourquoi tes projets secrets sont-ils totalement incompatibles avec mon encombrante présence physique ?...

Elle se glissa prestement à califourchon autour de sa taille et vint s'abreuver à sa bouche. Il l'accueillit avec un gémissement, savourant son baiser qui avait un goût de désespoir. Il se redressa pourtant car elle ne pesait rien et tira doucement ses cheveux en arrière pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

― J'aime ta façon d'essayer de détourner la conversation ! reconnut-il le souffle court.

Elle semblait en proie à des émotions plus fortes à présent. Il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux et elle dit enfin d'un ton plus angoissé qu'elle n'aurait souhaité :

― Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Il n'y a aucune réponse simple aux questions qui sont les tiennes. Qui suis-je ? Mais je ne suis plus personne ! Et des noms, j'en ai eu plusieurs. Mon existence a été fragmentée entre divers lieux et différentes époques, tous très distants les uns des autres. Tu peux comprendre cela car je sais que tu as été agent temporel… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour maintenir une cohésion dans le chaos total et anachronique qu'a été ma vie. Et comme toi j'ai triché, j'ai menti, parce que je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour survivre, et pour survivre à ce qu'on avait fait de moi contre mon gré... Je suis devenue forte pour ressentir enfin que je pouvais maîtriser quelque chose… John ! Je lis en toi que tu crois que la mort t'apportera la paix ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit-elle durement entre ses larmes. Je suis morte il y a des années et tout ce que je veux… c'est vivre à nouveau !

Stupéfait, il l'attira contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement le dos pour la calmer, étonné lui-même de la spontanéité de ce geste tendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour personne.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de toi ? demanda-t-il en la berçant toujours.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il insista.

― Reprends depuis le début, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle poussa un long soupir et se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux et son regard le prit aux tripes.

― Je suis River Song. J'ai été enlevée à la naissance par des religieux fanatiques qui ont fait de moi une psychopathe entrainée à chercher et à tuer, dans l'unique but d'éliminer quelqu'un d'important qui les gênait. Je me suis enfuie encore enfant, mais toute ma vie ils m'ont traquée et reprise pour me forcer à accomplir mon programme. Cet homme, ils m'ont obligée à le tuer. Plusieurs fois. Et autant de fois, je l'ai sauvé ou ramené à la vie. La dernière, au détriment de la mienne. Je me suis sacrifiée pour qu'il vive. Mais je n'ai pas disparu, et je suis allée droit en enfer. Je réside dans la mémoire centrale d'un ordinateur où je suis conservée. Et je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi car chez moi ce n'est pas compatible avec la forme sous laquelle tu te trouves. Je veux sortir de là où je suis. Je veux aller dans le monde et vivre encore, parce que la mort ne m'apporte _aucun repos_. Je ne souffre pas mais chaque jour est identique au suivant et je suis seule pour méditer face au désastre désormais immuable et définitif de ce qu'a été mon existence.

Elle s'arrêta au bout de cette confession, haletant presque et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère. Il ne dit rien tout de suite, mais devina que cet aveu allait ranimer ses résolutions. Et qu'elle allait le flanquer dehors sous peu. Il embrassa ses mains une dernière fois et prit les devants.

― Ceci explique peut-être une chose ou deux… Je suppose que tu vas vouloir que je m'en aille maintenant ?

― Oui. Je vais aller dans la salle de bains et réveiller lentement la petite pendant sa douche. Ce serait bien qu'elle ne te trouve pas là quand elle reviendra.

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir quand elle se leva, entortillée dans le drap de satin brun qu'elle avait volé sur le lit. Il crut qu'elle n'allait même pas lui jeter un regard, mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, elle pivota inclina la tête pour dire d'un air charmeur :

― Adieu John. Et merci de ton aide.

Il étira les commissures de ses lèvres en un sourire bravache et répondit :

― Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Elle ferma la porte.  
Et John prit sa décision.

.°.

à suivre : **PARTIE II : LE RETOUR DE JACK**


	6. C5 : Echos du passé

**PARTIE II : LE RETOUR DE JACK**

 _Il est temps d'opérer des retrouvailles en commençant à ramener Jack dans le paysage. Partenaires comme au bon vieux temps ?_

.°.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : ECHOS DU PASSÉ**

 **Sous l'œil de Portabellion**

 ** _Une semaine plus tard_**

La veille, il n'était pas venu la voir chanter Miss Watts. Sa journée avait été des plus étranges. Comme il avait erré en ville ensuite un peu trop longtemps, il avait laissé passer l'heure et raté sa chanson. Pourtant, il avait douloureusement conscience qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il avait rencontrée au Vegas Highlight sur Velquesh. Elle ne faisait que lui ressembler. Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas tomber ?

Comme il avait faim, il s'approcha un peu du bar et commanda un verre d'alcool, pas trop cher. Sa petite virée devenait compliquée à mettre en œuvre. L'argent sortait mais rentrait peu. Suivre la jeune femme par les transbords planétaires, d'abord sur l'autre continent de la planète, puis vers la station orbitale, était très onéreux. Il trafiquait un peu, juste pour pouvoir manger une fois par jour et quelquefois trouver un endroit pour dormir… Et quand il ne trouvait pas, comme la veille, il dormait dehors.

La journée précédente, alors qu'il se sentait plus abattu qu'à l'ordinaire, ses pas l'avaient conduit dans un entrelacs de petites rues au fond de la vieille ville – enfin, de ce qu'on appelait la « vieille ville » mais qui n'en était pas une. Juste les niveaux inférieurs de la station, les plus anciens.

Devant la porte d'une maison close aux allures de temple, une vieille femme toute ridée lui avait fait signe d'entrer. Il avait secoué la tête parce qu'il savait que s'il dépensait son argent de cette façon, il ne mangerait probablement pas et dormirait à la belle étoile. La vieille avait baragouiné quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris et l'avait pris par la main, en tirant pour qu'il la suive.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A l'usage, il avait découvert que cette nuit si spéciale lui avait laissé des séquelles inattendues lorsqu'il faisait l'amour : dorénavant, il se sentait seul et incomplet. Enfin, encore plus seul et plus incomplet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et comme extérieur au phénomène. Par vagues pourtant lorsqu'il dormait, il ressentait l'écho lointain de son désir, mais ce rêve s'effaçait sitôt qu'il était réveillé.

Une autre femme moins âgée était venue, la tenancière, et il avait réussi à lui expliquer que c'était la vieille qui l'avait fait entrer et qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer. Elle avait haussé une épaule et lui avait désigné son cheptel de filles.  
Le comique de la situation finit par l'atteindre. Sexe gratuit et le voilà qui rechignait… Que lui avait-on donc fait ?

Il choisit la plus grande. Brune, le teint très mat elle était plutôt baraquée, mais avec de grands yeux doux. Elle lui avait souri et l'avait pris par la main pour l'emmener dans une minuscule chambre, presque une cellule tant elle était petite, juste la place pour mettre un lit. L'essentiel, somme toute.

Il se demanda si ce serait comme les autres fois, quand il repensait à cette femme qui l'avait rendu fou et il se sentit ridicule. Demain, il partirait. Demain, il irait entendre chanter Miss Watts qui n'était si terriblement pas cette mystérieuse River Song, et puis il quitterait Portabaal. River Song ne reviendrait sans doute jamais, disparue dans les limbes sans laisser ni adresse, ni numéro.

La prostituée s'était déshabillée et l'avait pris par la main. Elle était gentille. Et rien qu'à ça, il devinait qu'il devait filer un sacré mauvais coton, pour se mettre à le penser. Les femmes n'étaient pas « gentilles ».

.°.

Après l'amour, elle s'était rhabillée prestement. Encore étendu sur le dos et surpris que tout soit déjà si vite terminé, il soupira. Elle l'aida à rassembler ses vêtements et puis elle dit avec un sourire plein de compassion :

— Pas triste, étranger.

Il ne dit rien en se contentant d'un sourire amer.

— Toi, donner beaucoup plaisir. Moi gratitude, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Il se leva et entreprit de passer ses vêtements, toujours sans dire un mot. Quand ce fut fait, il sortit le dernier billet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

— Merci. Je n'ai que ça… ce n'est pas beaucoup…

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa sa main.

— Pas argent ! C'est grand honneur recevoir favori du Dieu. Pas payer. Sacrilège.

Il la regarda interloqué.

— Alors, toi tu travailles gratuitement... Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je savais que j'aurais dû venir sur cette planète beaucoup plus tôt !...

Elle lui ferma la bouche de sa main, l'air alarmé.

— Shhh !... Toi peux faire offrande pour oracle du Dieu.

— Je ne suis pas d'ici, répondit-il en secouant négativement la tête. Je ne connais pas ta religion.

Elle lui reprit la main pour l'entraîner quelque part et il résista.

— Non, dit-il, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Prends simplement cet argent et laisse-moi partir.

Elle le regarda avec un peu d'hésitation et se mit à parler lentement.

— Etranger cherche ce qui ne peut être acheté sans pécher. Ici, dit-elle en effleurant son sexe avec naturel, facile et simple. Ici, vite content. Mais ici, dit-elle en appuyant sa paume sur son cœur, pas acheter. Ici vit féroce qui a faim... Viens, pour oracle du Dieu et moi expliquer plus.

Il ne voulait pas mais il la suivit quand même, le long de quelques couloirs sombres et décorés de peintures murales étranges. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une sorte de petite chapelle très simple où trônait une imposante statue assise, en plâtre, dont le front était orné d'une grosse étoile bleue en plastique. Quelques bougies blanches constituaient le seul éclairage vacillant.

Il trouvait tout cela kitschissime et parfaitement ridicule.

Elle prit son billet et alla le déposer dans une petite urne près de la statue. A côté, se trouvait un sac de toile. Elle y plongea les deux mains et en retira des pièces de bois patiné ou peut-être d'os, gravées de dessins renforcés à l'encre noire. Elle les lâcha par terre et les pièces s'étalèrent. Elle s'accroupit pour les observer et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

— Bouche moqueuse et cœur triste, fais silence. Moi parle l'oracle du Dieu pour toi.

Il eut envie de partir tout de suite car il était vraiment loin de tout ce qui lui était familier : un monde d'hommes, de guerre et de ruse, où l'on survit avec ses poings et les armes que l'on a sur soi. Et sa tête, pour échafauder des plans pour fuir… Les oracles, ce n'était pas son genre. Il préférait nettement les informations fiables de première main…

Elle prit une pièce tombée à l'écart et l'examina.

— Toi naître deux. Ami venu avec toi pour vivre. Bébé toi vivre, mais autre bébé mourir.

Elle prit une autre pièce.

— Quand frère mort, toi fermer ton cœur au Dieu. Toi grandir et douleur grandir avec toi. Grand trou vide manger ton coeur. Etranger cherche longtemps ami partout. Chaque visage est peut-être lui… Etranger déçu jamais trouver, part alors très loin du Dieu, et se perd. Loin. Envahi par les ombres. Grande Mort suit ses pas. Mort le rattrape presque car ami mort appelle fort du tombeau.

Elle avança la main vers une pièce plus proche d'eux et la leva pour mieux la voir.

— Mais après longtemps, toi viens ici. Œil de Portabellion te voit, se souvient et prend pitié. Etend sa main sur toi, et te donne ses… bénédictions de feu ? Pas connaître les mots pour dire, reconnut-elle avec embarras. Dieu faire venir foudre sur toi pour chasser ombres et brûler vieux toi. Lui prend toi, en haut de son ciel pour t'aimer… Toi triste parce que tu es un Favori mais tu ne sais pas. Garçons de mon peuple apprennent plus jeunes comment vivre après le baiser du Dieu.

— Si je ne suis pas d'ici, comment peux-tu savoir que je suis un « favori » de ton Dieu ?

Elle se permit un bref rire et ses dents très blanches illuminèrent son visage.

— Etranger très ignorant ! gloussa-t-elle. Portabellion être Dieu de l'Univers, lui aller partout, et avoir de nombreux noms parmi les hommes. Toi porter la marque sur ton visage.

Elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas et allongea le bras pour lui caresser furtivement la joue du bout des doigts.

— Beauté, dit-elle seulement.

— Et après ? demanda-t-il par simple curiosité. Quels sont les projets de ton Dieu pour moi ?

Elle prit la dernière pièce gravée, celle qui était la plus proche et la fit sauter en l'air.

— Choisir ! Dieu va donner épreuve. Toi dire oui ou non.

— Quelle épreuve ?

— Tu sauras reconnaître.

— Et si j'échoue ?

— Portabellion ne veut pas ton échec, avait-elle répondu en se relevant. Tu peux partir maintenant.

.°.

* * *

 **Jack Harkness in the flesh**

Le barman continuait de le fixer avec insistance, alors qu'il était accoudé au bar, mais John ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Enfin, ça lui était égal d'en avoir, mais il n'aurait alors pas pu écouter la dernière chanson de Miss Watts. Et par principe, il voulait le faire. Il ignora donc le colosse, le nez obstinément dans son verre.

Un homme de haute taille vint s'accouder près de lui.

— Je t'en paye un autre ?

Cette voix ! Son cœur s'arrêta de battre juste une seconde. _Jack était là_. Dans son long manteau gris éculé.  
Toujours aussi grand. Toujours aussi beau. Son sourire de destruction massive toujours aussi plein de dents impeccables.

Combien de fois avait-il prié pour que cet instant se produise ? Combien de pensées obsessionnelles ? Combien de détours par des recoins paumés de l'univers où il aurait pu être ? Et à présent qu'il ne le cherchait même pas, voilà qu'il était là…

— Je crois qu'un seul va suffire car je suis déjà en train d'halluciner, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée.

Jack aboya un rire bref et se commanda son hypervodka favorite.

— Tu es vraiment la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir là… s'exclama-t-il en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Il sortit un autre billet qu'il posa sur le bar et fit signe au barman pour qu'il lui en remette un second.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu fais encore la tête ? s'étonna-t-il avec une surprise rogue comme John restait à peu près sans réaction.

— Du tout. Il se trouve que j'ai vu tes petits potes de Torchwood récemment et ils disaient que tu avais mis les voiles depuis un sacré bout de temps…

— Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai… pris une pause. Et toi, tu fais quoi dans le secteur ?

— J'étais juste de passage. Je cherchais un type sur Velquesh.

— Et tu l'as trouvé ?

— Ouais.

L'autre le regarda en biais, l'air interloqué.

— Et alors _raconte_ !… Je n'ai jamais à te tirer les vers du nez d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Rien. Je suis juste claqué, soupira-t-il.

— Et t'as surtout l'air de n'avoir rien bouffé depuis plusieurs jours ! Tu es maigre à faire peur et… je ne te parle pas d'avoir vu une salle de bains récemment. C'est toi qui refoules comme ça ?

John eut un coin de sourire sardonique.

— Ouais. J'ai dormi dehors la nuit dernière. Et à un moment, une espèce de bestiole famélique et galeuse est venue se mettre contre moi… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était. Je suppose vu la température qu'elle devait se geler, elle aussi.

Jack lui balança un nouveau coup d'œil en coulisse et avala une petite lampée d'alcool.

— A mon avis, tu pourrais encore trouver nettement mieux pour réchauffer tes nuits…

Alors Jack qui se mettait à le draguer en public ? Ça devait probablement être le rêve improbable de son coma éthylique !… Ou un piège. Peut-être qu'il voulait seulement lui piquer son manipulateur… Ouais, ça c'était déjà nettement plus plausible. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait, mais il tenta de refuser l'obstacle.

— On verra bien, fit-il en repoussant son verre vide vers le barman, avant de donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'autre. C'était sympa de te revoir, Jack ! A une prochaine !

Jack lui sourit avec une certaine incrédulité. De l'un de ses plus grands sourires charmeurs. Et les plus incrédules. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une clé qu'il fit danser en la tenant par le bout de plastique qui portait son numéro.

— Ecoute… J'ai un truc à faire ce soir et je ne serai probablement pas rentré avant minuit, mais je peux te laisser ma clé en attendant, je suis descendu ici… Si ça te dit, je ramènerai un peu de compagnie… proposa-t-il en accentuant son sourire lascif.

John attrapa la clé sans demander son reste, mais la réponse qu'il fit n'était pas celle qui était attendue.

— Merci, je tuerais pour une douche. Mais il y a un embarquement de prévu pour quitter la station ce soir et il faut que je sois à bord. Je la rendrai à l'accueil dès que j'aurai fini…

— Mais… depuis quand tu prends les transports en commun ? tiqua Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta navette ?

— Un mec me l'a explosée.

— Ho ho, se réjouit le Capitaine, j'aimerais pas être à sa place… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Rien du tout.

— John, tu m'inquiètes là…

— J'ai pas dit que j'ai pas _essayé_ … fit John avec un sourire modeste, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à l'énerver davantage et… on m'a conseillé de me mettre un peu au vert.

— Mais qui c'est ce mec ? Un contrebandier ? Un trafiquant ?

— Non. Ton _très bon ami_ qui se fait appeler le Docteur.

La physionomie de Jack changea du tout au tout et il se planta à quelques centimètres de John pour parler à voix plus basse.

— Ah malheureux, je dirai quelques mots sur ta tombe ! ironisa-t-il. T'es pas un peu malade ? T'as toujours été une tête brûlée et une cervelle vide, mais là je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien… Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

— Pas que je sache, mais il y a deux semaines, on l'a vu sur Velquesh.

— Oh, bon Dieu de bon Dieu ! fit Jack tout excité. Si tu ne puais pas autant, je t'embrasserais… Il faut que je te laisse mais je reviens. Reste encore un peu. Si c'est lui que tu fuis, je pourrais peut-être servir d'intermédiaire entre vous deux...

— Je ne doute pas que tu _adorerais_ cette idée… commenta John laconiquement.

Jack lui envoya un clin d'œil et sortit en courant. John le regarda fendre la foule. Il n'avait aucun espoir que Jack puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tuer une « compagne », c'était probablement assez rédhibitoire. Il grimaça.

Des applaudissements crépitèrent et le firent sursauter. Il comprit qu'avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas écouté la petite chanteuse. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil… pour constater qu'elle était en train de le regarder. Pire, elle prenait en le faisant une très jolie teinte de rose qui avivait sa peau laiteuse. Le public applaudit plus fort et siffla, elle s'inclina et quitta la scène.

.°.

* * *

 **La nuit du totem**

John monta sans attendre dans la chambre de Jack, une petite pièce aux murs blancs dotée d'un mobilier minimaliste orange et vert, assez ignoble. Il prit sa douche en espérant qu'il arriverait à éliminer l'odeur déplaisante du fauve, qui lui avait collé à la peau toute la journée.

Faméliques, solitaires et à la rue. Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient bien la paire, tous les deux.  
Après avoir erré en ville, la tête pleine de souvenirs et de regrets concernant sa vie, tournant et retournant les mots malhabiles et pertinents de la prostituée, il n'avait réellement envie de voir personne, et surtout pas envie de faire le moindre effort supplémentaire pour se trouver un lit pour la nuit…

Dans un parc, il avait cherché un assez grand arbre doté de très grosses branches larges, pour se mettre plus ou moins à l'abri des humains, des rondes policières ou sanitaires, et il avait grimpé dedans. Mais à peine une heure après, il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec un genre de gros chat aux yeux jaunes fendus qui lui avait craché dessus de colère. Peut-être qu'il entendait lui signifier bien clairement que c'était _son_ arbre et qu'il devait dégager ? En temps ordinaire, il aurait négocié. Avec les humains, on négociait. Mais avec une bestiole comme ça ?

La bête l'avait regardé avec insistance. Entre ses dents, John avait murmuré avec un peu d'autodérision _:_

— Allez viens, fais pas ta bégueule, on va la partager cette branche.. _._

La bestiole avait montré les crocs, toutes moustaches dehors. Cette situation lui rappela comiquement ce moment où « elle » était apparue et où il l'attendait sur le lit aux draps de soie brune… Il avait tapoté la branche à côté de lui et dit à l'attention du très gros lynx :

— Portabellion est levée ce soir, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas la contempler à côté de moi ?

La bête avait levé la tête et plissé les yeux dans sa direction, donnant des coups de museau comme pour sentir quelque chose dans l'air, puis elle avait baillé. Elle s'était approchée à pas lents et précautionneux, tête basse mais sans le quitter du regard et sans prévenir, s'était installée lourdement à moitié sur un bout de branche et à moitié sur lui. Les deux grosses pattes avant croisées sur sa poitrine, elle avait posé tête dessus et exhalé un profond soupir.

La poitrine de John s'était soulevée d'un rire irrépressible face à l'étrangeté de ce moment, face au fait qu'il servait d'oreiller à un truc dont il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait le manger ou pas... Mécontent de ces secousses intempestives, l'animal avait ouvert un œil et grondé en incurvant légèrement ses griffes pour les lui planter dans la poitrine. « Message reçu, j'arrête » avait-il soufflé. Mais en son for intérieur, il s'était senti presque heureux.

.°.

* * *

 **Les mecs après Jack**

En sortant de la douche pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas trouver quelque chose à manger dans le minibar, il était vêtu d'une simple serviette. Pas forcément la tenue la plus adéquate lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à trois malabars moches et maussades aux intentions manifestement peu amicales.

— Harkness ! l'apostropha un des gars. On t'avait dit qu'on te remettrait la main dessus et maintenant on va faire comme on a dit : on va t'éclater ta sale petite gueule pour te faire passer l'envie de nous doubler… et après tu vas finir dans le sas d'évacuation où on retrouvera tes morceaux… Et particulièrement un, qui fait toute ta fierté…

John fit la moue et, inclinant la tête de côté à droite et à gauche pour un léger assouplissement, il se carra en posture défensive.

— Les mecs, commença-t-il, je tenais à vous dire d'abord que je ne suis pas du tout celui que vous cherchez…

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire gras débile.

— Ha non mais c'est bon ! répondit l'un d'entre eux. On nous l'a déjà fait quinze fois celle-là ! Tu vas dérouiller et pis c'est tout.

— Bon bah, tant pis…

Effet de surprise. Il arracha sa serviette d'une main et la lança à la tête de celui qui était armé pour l'aveugler. De l'autre main, il attrapa son arme, fort judicieusement pourvue d'un silencieux, et lui tordit le bras, flanqua un coup de coude dans le nez du second agresseur en étirant le mouvement, et tira dans le genou du troisième.  
Il ne s'était pas passé une minute. Les deux gars encore relativement valides firent mine de se jeter sur lui et il agita l'arme sous leur nez.

— A-A-A, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je vous suggère de prendre votre camarade sous le bras et de partir tout de suite, tant que certains d'entre vous peuvent encore marcher… Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. _Un_ … faites attention, je vise très mal, ce n'est pas son genou que j'essayais d'atteindre… _Deux_ …

Les deux gars qui ne voyaient qu'un homme nu se disaient qu'ils pourraient facilement l'avoir en se ruant à deux dessus, mais John n'attendit pas qu'ils avancent plus. Il tira une balle dans le bras de l'agresseur le plus proche.

— Tss, tss, tss, et voilà je vous l'avais dit… Il m'en reste encore bien assez pour faire un trou malencontreux dans un poumon ou un estomac… Et… _trois_ …

Les types lui lancèrent un regard haineux en levant les bras en signe de reddition, puis se penchèrent sur leur comparse pour le soulever pendant qu'ils étaient toujours en joue. Il les força à reculer jusqu'à la porte.  
S'ils attendaient qu'il referme la porte sur eux, ils en furent pour leurs frais. John, sortit avec eux tel qu'il était, en continuant à les menacer.

— Je suis pas timide, dit-il en voyant leur surprise. L'ascenseur est de ce côté, ajouta-t-il en agitant l'arme dans la bonne direction.

Ils marchèrent vite en traînant leur compagnon pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et John continua à avancer en maintenant deux mètres entre eux. Les porte-flingues étaient manifestement déstabilisés par le fait qu'il soit nu dans le couloir…

Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, John leur sourit et tira dans le boîtier de commande. Les portes de métal se refermèrent sur eux en les emprisonnant.

Content de lui, il retourna dans la chambre et remit ses vêtements – qui auraient mérité eux aussi une bonne lessive. Il pensa à étendre la serviette humide parce qu'il savait que Jack détestait quand il la laissait en boule lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, puis il saisit un crayon et une feuille. Après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire, il quitta la chambre, laissa le mot « EN PANNE » sur l'ascenseur et poussa la porte menant aux escaliers.

.°.

* * *

 **La conversation du barman**

En arrivant en bas, une autre petite surprise l'attendait. Le barman qui était une armoire à glaces, lui bloquait la sortie, avec une petite envie de discuter manifeste… John pensa qu'il alternait bizarrement les caresses et les coups de poings, ces derniers temps. Il leva les mains.

— Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Etant donné qu'il faisait souvent plusieurs trucs de travers, il avait remarqué qu'il était toujours bon de se renseigner avant…

— Rien encore, j'espère… fit le gros en jouant volontairement de sa musculature pour l'intimider. Je suis juste venu te faire passer un petit message de la part de la demoiselle que tu suis.

— Ah… fit John, je me demandais si elle m'avait remarqué… Quel est le message ?

— Tu arrêtes de la suivre et tu arrêtes de la fixer comme un pervers.

John aurait eu envie de répondre « Ou sinon ? » mais se dit que face à un morceau pareil, il avait tout de même des chances de finir salement amoché. Il sourit avec un air que l'autre trouva irritant et se contenta de dire en jetant un œil derrière eux.

— Dis-donc… ça va te faire un max d'heures sup' si tu dois coincer tous les types dans le public qui la regardaient avec des idées en tête…

— Ça, c'est mes oignons… Toi, tu décampes. Et t'es pas invité demain. Compris ?

John leva alors un bras et avec des mouvements délibérément lents, sortit un portefeuille de sa poche d'où il tira une fausse carte de visite.  
Il se demanderait toujours pourquoi il n'était pas parti juste à ce moment puisque de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Un jour plus tôt ou un jour plus tard, ça ne changeait rien… Mais peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait guère obéir quand il ne l'avait pas décidé, il se lança et rétorqua :

— Il y a méprise. Je suis un privé et payé pour la suivre.

Le barman prit la carte avec méfiance.

— Yen a qu'ont vraiment des boulots de merde… commenta-t-il avec un air revêche et probablement jaloux. Qui te paie ?

— Une vieille tante qui est sur le point de claquer et qui s'est mis en tête de retrouver ses héritiers.

— Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de famille et je la crois, lâcha Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

— Et bah maintenant, elle en a… Sauf qu'elle est pas encore au courant. Je suis juste chargé de la suivre et de rassembler des informations que je transmets à la vieille. Elle veut savoir quel genre c'est. On peut comprendre… La vieille est un peu vieux jeu. Une chanteuse qui fait la tournée des bouges, ça ne plaide pas forcément en sa faveur, elle veut savoir où elle met les pieds…

— Hey, tu ne parles pas comme ça, ni de mon établissement, ni de la dame…

John arbora un air narquois dont il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait lui coûter sa dentition. L'habitude de vivre libre et dangereusement. Mais le barman, et donc propriétaire du club, dit alors :

— Si tu dis la vérité, je suis content. C'est pas bien qu'elle soit toute seule. Est-ce que tu as moyen de dire à cette tante que c'est une fille bien, mais je crains qu'elle ne se soit mis dans une vilaine situation.

— De quelle nature ? s'enquit John avec plus d'intérêt qu'il n'aurait su le feindre.

— Elle est malade, répondit le barman d'un air fermé. Ce serait mieux si elle avait quelqu'un pour l'aider.

— Malade, c'est vague… objecta John. Depuis quand t'as ton doctorat de médecine ? Il m'en faut un peu plus à mettre dans mon rapport…

Le barman s'écarta en jetant son torchon par-dessus son épaule et retourna derrière son bar sans répondre, soudainement emprunté.

— C'est une gentille fille, répéta-t-il. Et elle ne se méfie pas assez des gens. Elle pense trop à sa musique. Et très bientôt ça va devenir assez compliqué pour elle. J'ai pas envie qu'elle tourne mal…

— Elle a l'air de s'en sortir très bien jusque-là, pourquoi veux-tu que ça change ?

Le barman le regarda d'un air froid malgré son sourire.

— Tu sais, je te connais pas, mec. Et j'ai vraiment _aucune_ raison de croire ce que tu m'as dit…

Il posa son torchon et sortit de derrière son bar. La salle était déserte. Il éteignit les lumières.

— Je ferme, dit-il seulement. Tire-toi maintenant.

— Dis-moi au moins ce que tu as vu, il faudrait que je sache si c'est grave… pour évaluer la nature des soins et ce que ça va coûter… Si la vieille est radine…

— Ta gueule ! répondit Tony. Je t'ai dit de te tirer, fais-le c'est tout.

— Pas sans sav…

Le barman bondit très souplement si l'on considérait son volume et coinça John contre le mur. Voilà qu'il l'avait énervé. L'autre lui collait un avant-bras musculeux sur la gorge en l'empêchant à moitié de respirer.

— Une maladie longue durée facile à reconnaître, même pour un idiot comme moi qui n'a pas fait médecine… dit-il d'un air menaçant. Ce que je crois, c'est qu'il y a un bougre de petit salaud quelque part qui l'a serrée dans un coin et qui l'a collée enceinte. Et ça, ça me rend vraiment, vraiment furax.

John commençait à manquer d'air et le colosse finit par s'en rendre compte. Il le lâcha et le poussa devant lui vers la sortie.

— Maintenant, casse-toi, et si je dois le répéter une autre fois, tu peux dire adieu à ton dentier.

.°.


	7. C6 : Substitut 0 Hart 1

**CHAPITRE 6 : SUBSTITUT 0, HART 1**

 **Le pouvoir de persuasion harknesséen**

Expédié _manu militari_ sur le trottoir, John était indécis sur la suite des opérations. Il vit qu'une horloge extérieure indiquait bientôt minuit et il résolut d'attendre malgré tout le retour de Jack, à la fois pour lui rendre sa clé et pour lui expliquer pourquoi il trouverait du sang sur la moquette… Ce grand crétin était bien fichu de ne pas s'en rendre compte avant le lendemain s'il revenait en galante compagnie, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il fallait tout de même qu'il sache que des types étaient après lui.

Ce dernier arriva tranquillement presque une heure plus tard, et accompagné d'un homme jeune, brun et beau. John leva ses fesses gelées du bord du trottoir où il s'était assis pour attendre et marcha jusqu'à eux.

— Bonsoir, dit-il rapidement surtout à l'attention du beau garçon.

Et à Jack, il lança la clé :

— Tiens, je t'en dois une.

— Tu ne viens pas ? demanda le Capitaine avec dans la voix une trace de déception très bien imitée.

John secoua la tête et recula, les mains frigorifiées dans ses poches.

— Non, j'ai la navette de transbord à prendre, je dois retourner sur Velquesh.

Jack sourit outrageusement à sa conquête et lui donna la clé en disant : « Laisse-moi juste deux minutes, je te suis ». Puis il revint vers son ancien amant en parlant bas.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Viens, il est d'accord…

— Il ressemble à Ianto…

— Ah oui, j'admets que c'était un tout petit peu le but… reconnut Jack en hochant la tête, les yeux écarquillés et le sourire moqueur.

— Ah, au fait tu feras gaffe, fit John, j'ai trouvé un comité d'accueil en arrivant. Trois mecs qui m'ont pris pour toi. Je m'en suis occupé, tu m'en veux pas ?

— Du tout. Je t'avais dit de faire comme chez toi… J'aurais bien d'autres occasions de rigoler, t'inquiète.

— Ok, dit John. J'y vais alors.

Jack serra les mâchoires et se mit à le fixer intensément.

— Ne… m'oblige pas à te supplier… chuchota-t-il plus bas. Reste cette nuit. Je renvoie le joli garçon si tu veux.

— Mais non pourquoi ? Ne change pas tes plans. Passe une bonne soirée.

— J'ai envie de la passer _avec toi_.

John rit mais évita de regarder dans la direction du jeune homme qui leur jetait un dernier regard circonspect avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel.

— T'as vraiment une mémoire à géométrie variable !… La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, quand ton frère a pété les plombs, tu m'as dit qu'on était quittes et que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir dans tes pattes. C'était assez clair.

— Ça, c'était avant que je ne perde plusieurs membres de Torchwood ! répondit-il avec véhémence. Perdre des gens auxquels on tient, c'est vraiment…

— Pas ton genre ?

— Tu sais que je vais te la faire payer celle-là ?

— Oh, je sais que tu aimerais bien, oui… Écoute, tu traverses une mauvaise passe en ce moment, mais ça va aller pour toi. Ça va toujours pour toi. Tu te sors toujours de tout avec une facilité déconcertante.

Harkness s'approcha de lui, essayant manifestement de jouer de ses avantages naturels. Il avait l'air aux abois et finit par murmurer d'un ton pressant et malheureux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu assumer ni en public, ni en privé :

— Donne-moi ton manipulateur de vortex. Ou dépose-moi seulement, je m'en fiche.

— Aaaah… Alors c'est _ça_ que tu veux vraiment de moi ? fit John avec une grimace en coin. Je m'en doutais un peu, remarque.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda le Capitaine, avec un pauvre sourire.

— Tu veux revenir à une époque où Ianto était encore en vie. Et pour ça tu étais prêt à te servir de moi sans vergogne, hein ?… Je connais ce regard désespéré. Je le connais très bien malheureusement, dit-il.

— Alors aide-moi ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

— Jack, tu peux arrêter tout de suite. Ton Docteur a flingué le manipulateur. Il est comme le tien maintenant. C'est la vérité.

Jack s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et ferma les yeux. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant. Puis il se redressa d'un coup de reins et marcha vers l'entrée de son hôtel.

— Laisse-moi cinq minutes d'avance et viens me rejoindre, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire. S'il y a… d'autres mecs qui veulent me descendre, je n'ai rien contre un petit renfort, ajouta-t-il pour que les choses soient bien claires.

Il s'en alla, son grand manteau flottant dans le vent. John frissonnait mais il savait que la météo n'y était pour rien. Quand Jack était là, il oubliait un peu le grand trou vide qu'il avait dans la poitrine… Que Jack le reprenne, c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce pourquoi il s'était mis en quête du Docteur et de sa boîte d'immortalité… Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis six mois le conduisait là…

Il haussa son col et serra son blouson contre lui. Il souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Sur cette station, ils ne plaisantaient pas avec les économies… La température chutait brutalement la nuit.

Demain, il irait sur Velquesh retrouver ce type. Comment s'appelait-t-il ? Cormack de chez Cormack Industries… Le soir où lui-même avait tué l'institutrice, Cormack avait emmené la chanteuse dans sa chambre… Le personnel de l'hôtel l'avait dit. C'était certainement lui qui l'avait mise enceinte. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il avait les moyens de payer…  
Il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver exactement dans le secteur du Docteur. Dans ce même hôtel. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer ardemment.

Alors même qu'il se sentait envahi d'images et d'émotions en repensant à cette nuit d'amour où une sorte de déesse immatérielle, et pourtant si délicieusement tangible, l'avait élevée jusqu'à lui pour l'aimer sans limite, à aucun moment, il n'envisagea sa possible responsabilité en regard de l'état de Miss Watts…  
En tant qu'ancien Agent du Temps, il savait qu'il était devenu stérile depuis plusieurs années. C'était un des à-côtés déplaisants du voyage temporel à répétition. On le savait. Il soupçonnait même l'Agence d'avoir favorisé cet état de fait dans les rangs afin de pouvoir conserver plus longtemps ses recrues. Déjà souvent repérés parmi les orphelins ou les laissés pour compte, ils étaient rendus rapidement incapables de procréer. Pas de famille, pas d'attache : toujours disponibles…

Il souffla encore dans ses mains, regarda la rue assez déserte où quelques rares passants se hâtaient de rentrer se mettre à l'abri et se dit que ça devait bien faire cinq minutes.

.°.

* * *

 **Nurse Johnny**

Quand il entra dans la chambre moins de dix minutes plus tard, il trouva le Capitaine à terre et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette noire se faufiler par la fenêtre. Il courut s'y pencher, mais se recula par réflexe dès que les balles commencèrent à siffler autour de ses oreilles. L'instant suivant, il vit seulement quelqu'un courir rapidement en bas dans la rue. Jack s'était déjà relevé et semblait chercher des yeux quelque chose dans la pièce. Il présentait une blessure dans le dos qui saignait.

— Jack, tu as été touché, tu saignes.

Le Capitaine marcha jusqu'au miroir le plus proche, se tourna et vit en effet une grosse fleur de sang rouge s'épanouir sur sa chemise.

— Et voilà, fit-il grognon, une belle chemise toute neuve !

Il la déboutonna, et puis retira aussi son maillot pour mieux regarder l'allure de la blessure.

— Bon, ça va s'arranger, fit-il en se tournant vers son comparse. Ne te fais pas d'idées, je ne compte pas rester dans cette tenue…

John haussa les yeux au ciel (qui se faisait des idées ?) et alla fouiller dans la salle de bains. Il revint vers lui aussitôt avec une boîte et un flacon.

— Tiens, j'ai trouvé du désinfectant et une compresse.

— Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, dit Jack en le regardant avec un air un peu trop suffisant.

Mais ce genre de scène leur était assez familière car plus jeunes, quand ils servaient ensemble, ils étaient souvent obligés de jouer les infirmiers l'un pour l'autre, quand quelque chose tournait mal pendant une mission. Les vieux automatismes reprenant spontanément le dessus, John l'avait laissé dire et fait asseoir d'autorité sur la chaise orange vif, pour nettoyer sa plaie.

— Hey ça pique… Fais attention.

John étouffa un sourire et continua presque machinalement des gestes qu'il avait accompli des dizaines de fois : nettoyer, désinfecter, appliquer une compresse stérile ou un bandage… Il contempla son œuvre, après avoir lissé le scotch microporeux.

— Tu es content de toi ? le chercha un peu Jack.

— Ça continue à pisser le sang… dit-il en voyant la compresse rougir. Il faudra remplacer ça très bientôt… Je vais descendre en chercher d'autres.

— Ou c'est moi, ou j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites…

— Je pense que si j'avais voulu faire ça, je serai déjà à bord de cette foutue navette… Je vais voir en bas pour demander du rab et je reviens. Tâche de ne pas te faire descendre dans l'intervalle…

Il était en train d'ouvrir la porte quand Jack l'interpela dans une vaine tentative pour le retenir.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me soit arrivé ? éluda John.

Il referma la porte sur un Jack complètement déconcerté. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le John Hart qu'il connaissait. Il en avait manifestement tous les souvenirs mais il se comportait d'une façon parfaitement déroutante. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Cela lui faisait plus mal que d'habitude. Et ça aurait déjà dû être guéri.

.°.

A l'accueil de l'hôtel, il demanda quelques compresses supplémentaires et l'adresse d'une pharmacie ou d'un dispensaire pour aller chercher des analgésiques. Jack avait beau être immortel, il n'était pas immunisé contre la souffrance... La réceptionniste de nuit, une vieille femme revêche au cheveu rare, filasse et frisé qui devait peser deux quintaux, lui dit qu'il y en avait une plus bas dans la rue.

— Vous y allez maintenant ? demanda-t-elle comme si c'était un reproche.

— Oui, j'ai un ami qui s'est blessé. Il dit que c'est une égratignure mais bon, ça saigne…

— Est-ce que… ça vous dérange de me ramener un autre médicament au passage ?

— Non, puisque j'y vais.

— Tenez, voici le nom et de quoi l'acheter.

John empocha le tout et descendit la rue en courant parce qu'il faisait toujours assez froid. La pharmacie était tranquille et il obtint rapidement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il ne s'éternisa pas et retourna le plus vite possible à l'hôtel où il rendit sa monnaie à la réceptionniste.

— Tenez, comme je vous en ai pris pas mal, je vous ai repris une boîte de compresses neuves…

— Merci. Est-ce que je peux vous demander un autre service ?

— Allez-y, c'est ma soirée annuelle du Bon Samaritain… répondit John avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Mes jambes me font souffrir quand je marche, ce serait pour l'apporter au client qui me l'a demandé… Chambre 6.

— Donnez donc, je vais faire un crochet.

— Merci ! dit-elle en se penchant pour le regarder partir.

.°.

La chambre était au premier, il frappa et... une Miss Watts pâle et défaite vint lui ouvrir. Elle le regarda avec stupeur. Ça, c'était beaucoup plus un regard dont il avait l'habitude, par exemple.

— Bonsoir, pardon de déranger à cette heure, mais la réceptionniste a dit que vous aviez besoin de ça, dit-il en tendant le sac qu'il avait ramené de la pharmacie.

Elle allait probablement dire quelque chose mais elle écarquilla les yeux, attrapa le sac sans demander son reste avant de filer vers la salle de bains en le plantant là. De là où il était, il entendit qu'elle vomissait... Il se demanda quoi faire pendant un petit instant, puis décida d'entrer puisque la porte était restée ouverte, s'approcha de la salle de bains et y cogna avant de demander à mi-voix :

— Ça va aller ?

— Oui, merci pour les médicaments, répondit-elle derrière la porte.

Il entendit qu'elle tirait de l'eau puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal. Vraiment très blême.

— Vous n'avez besoin de… rien d'autre ?

— A part un nouvel œsophage, je ne vois pas, marmonna-t-elle.

— J'ai… un autre malade un peu plus haut que je dois voir, mais est-ce que vous voulez que je repasse un plus tard ?

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement.

— Absolument pas ! Je veux que vous arrêtiez de me suivre !

— Votre ami le barman me l'a déjà bien fait comprendre…

— Oh, Tony a fait ça ? Il ne me l'a pas dit…

— A moi si. Très vigoureusement.

Elle cligna des yeux, en vacillant légèrement et se rattrapa maladroitement au chambranle.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Est-ce que vous êtes réel ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

— Et bien, je ne suis pas bien certain de la réponse que vous attendez, en fait…

Sans plus de façons, elle enfonça spontanément son index sur son avant-bras.

— Ah si, bredouilla-t-elle, en regardant sa main avec surprise.

— Ça vous déçoit, on dirait.

— Vous êtes dans mes cauchemars, chuchota-t-elle.

— J'en suis navré, répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais je fais souvent cet effet-là…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ?

— Pas… expressément.

— Ça veut dire oui ou ça veut dire non, dans votre langage ?

— Ça veut dire que si c'est le cas, et bien j'en suis navré. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on doit dire.

— Vous ne devriez pas solliciter mon cerveau en ce moment, répondit-elle.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? sursauta-t-il.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire et fit un geste vague en direction de la porte.

— Je ne sais déjà plus… Est-ce que vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant, que je puisse _enfin_ m'évanouir tranquille ?...

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en reculant. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il était taraudé par une aussi mauvaise conscience.

.°.

En regagnant rapidement la chambre de Jack après quelques couloirs, il le trouva allongé sur le côté, sans doute pour essayer d'épargner un peu sa blessure.

— Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-il en se relevant sur un coude.

— J'ai fait un saut à la pharmacie du coin, et un détour par une autre chambre où la réceptionniste m'a envoyé porter un truc pour elle : ce n'est plus un hôtel, c'est un hôpital…

— J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.

— Mais non, c'est ton truc _à toi_ ça, de disparaître sans laisser d'adresse… Fais voir si ça saigne encore.

Jack s'exécuta avec un sourire malicieux tandis que l'autre approchait en faisant le tour du lit.

— Enfin un petit reproche !

En guise de réponse, John arracha sans ménagement la compresse précédente. Et puis il dit à son oreille :

— Ça va tu te sens mieux maintenant, avec des représailles ?

— J'ai rien senti du tout.

La blessure fut à nouveau aspergée d'une bonne grosse dose d'antiseptique et Jack lui décocha une œillade spéciale qui en général signifiait « Tu me paieras ça ». Il refit un nouveau pansement, puis alla ranger les compresses et le désinfectant à leur place dans la salle de bains.

— Je prends le premier tout de garde, dit-il. Ça va si je te réveille dans une heure ?

— Ça va, répondit le Capitaine d'un ton rogue en le voyant s'asseoir dans la chaise orange à deux mètres de lui.

— _Quoi_ ? fit Hart avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

— Rien.

— Dors un petit peu, conseilla-t-il. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai pas mal de rattrapage à faire quand ça sera mon tour !

Jack le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. John avait fermé les yeux mais il devinait qu'il ne s'en tirerait probablement pas à si bon compte. Si Jack était toujours Jack.

— John, tu ne dors pas, hein ?

— Non Jack, je ne dors pas.

Il attendit quelques minutes encore et puis revint à la charge :

— T'es obligé de le prendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, ton tour de garde ?

— Pas… expressément… répondit-il en tâchant de ne pas sourire. Mais d'ici, tu noteras que j'ai quand même vue sur la porte et sur la fenêtre. Et c'est plutôt pratique pour ce que j'ai à faire…

Le brun Capitaine resta encore silencieux un petit peu et redemanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

John eut un petit rire mais ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'il pouvait simplement dire « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un » ? Jack n'avait pas tellement l'air bien, ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre en ce moment.

— Allez ! Dis-moi… insista Jack.

— Si je viens à côté de toi, est-ce que tu vas finir par la fermer enfin ? demanda-t-il dans un léger soupir.

— Je pense que tu ne perds rien à essayer…

John se leva de son poste d'observation et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, un bras calé derrière la tête. L'immortel taquin soupira d'aise quand il l'enlaça.

— Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça…

— Ben voyons…

.°.


	8. C7 : Tandem

**CHAPITRE 7 : TANDEM**

 **Anguille sous roche**

Le lendemain matin, tous deux furent levés tôt. John Hart parce qu'il voulait rendre visite à Quentin Cormack sur Velquesh et Jack Harkness parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce nouveau John disparaître dans la nature, et ne comptait pas le lâcher d'une semelle… Pour y parvenir, il avait des arguments : un moyen de transport personnel qu'il était disposé à lui prêter si, bien sûr, c'était lui qui conduisait.

Le Capitaine pensait qu'au vu des embrouilles dans lesquelles il s'était fourré, mieux valait disposer d'un équipier tel que John, et ça méritait bien un petit détour sur la planète s'il voulait y aller. Il pensait aussi qu'il se faisait fort de découvrir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, et pourquoi il refusait de lui parler. Il supposait que cela avait un rapport avec le Docteur mais comptait un peu sur le trajet pour creuser la question.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour que Jack rende sa clé et paye, John sortit l'attendre dehors dans l'aube blafarde et factice de la station. C'est là qu'il trouva Miss Watts en train de fumer sur le trottoir. Il trouva étrange qu'elle fume en étant enceinte, mais ne dit rien tout d'abord.

Mais au bout d'un moment, à force de tirer nerveusement sur sa cigarette, elle se mit à tousser. Alors il n'y tint plus et la lui prit des mains pour l'écraser d'un coup de talon de sa grosse botte.

— Vous ne devriez pas fumer.

Estomaquée par son attitude sans-gêne, elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de protester :

— Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

— Vous ne devriez pas fumer dans votre état.

— Dans mon état ?

— Enceinte.

Elle se mit à rire.

— D'où tenez-vous une information aussi saugrenue ? Je ne suis pas enceinte.

— Votre ami le barman pense que vous l'êtes, et je soupçonne qu'il aurait aimé que j'y sois pour quelque chose, rien que pour avoir une bonne excuse pour pouvoir me démonter la tête…

Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et Jack sortit juste à ce moment. Il repéra aussitôt quelque chose de véritablement très inhabituel dans la physionomie générale de son ami : de l'embarras.

— Bonjour, se présenta-t-il à grand renfort de sourire surdimensionné, Capitaine Jack Harkness. Vous êtes une amie de John ?

— Non.

— On y va maintenant ? coupa John. Où est ta navette ?

— Oh vous partez ?

Elle souriait pour la première fois, sans doute à l'idée de cette enchanteresse perspective.

— Oui, fit Jack, et j'en suis vraiment navré. Vous allez chanter ce soir ?

— Comment savez-vous que je suis chanteuse, c'est lui qui vous l'a dit ?

— C'est plutôt l'affiche qui est juste là, dit-il en désignant derrière elle celle qui se trouvait placardée dans la réception.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit rentrés… prévint John. On y passera peut-être quelques jours.

— Adieu alors, dit-elle ravie, je quitte la station ce soir.

— Si nous avions de la chance, vous allez sur Velquesh ?

— Jack ! s'impatienta Hart. Tu ennuies la demoiselle, et je te préviens que son petit-ami est très très baraqué…

— Tony n'est pas mon petit-ami !

— C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, répondit le Capitaine, sans qu'on puisse vraiment savoir à quelle information précise il faisait référence. Et vous allez où ensuite ?

John s'approcha et lui prit des mains le démarreur de sa navette en indiquant entre ses dents, à deux centimètres de son nez :

— Je vais faire chauffer le moteur.

Jack délivra un nouveau sourire parfaitement immodeste à l'attention de la jeune femme.

— C'est très impoli de vous quitter si abruptement mais je dois vous laisser car il est en train de me faire une crise de jalousie.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et rattrapa son compagnon.

Miss Watts les regarda s'éloigner. Une crise de _jalousie_? Ils étaient en couple ? Elle se mit à sourire involontairement et se trouva stupide. Des nuits et des nuits à cauchemarder sur son fan un peu trop collant… et tout ça pour apprendre qu'en fait, elle avait beaucoup trop d'imagination ! L'homme en manteau avait essayé de passer un bras autour de l'épaule de son _amant_ , et ce dernier l'avait rembarré en se dégageant avec mauvaise humeur. Elle avait souri. Une crise de jalousie. Parfaitement. Elle se sentit presque soulagée.

.°.

Lorsque le duo avait été à bord, une fois que les multiples autorisations de décollage avaient été accordées, une bonne heure plus tard, et après avoir saisi les coordonnées du second aéroport de la petite planète Velquesh, le Capitaine s'était décidé à commencer à poser les vraies questions qui l'intéressaient : la raison de la présence de Hart dans le secteur, qui ils allaient voir sur Velquesh et pourquoi.

Son ami expliqua qu'il souhaitait évaluer la « reconnaissance » éventuelle d'un industriel dont il avait rapporté l'androïde prototype. Jack s'était amusé en lui demandant depuis quand il rapportait ce qu'il trouvait, à quoi le blond mercenaire avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas tellement eu le choix sur le moment. Lorsque les questions du Capitaine s'étaient faites un peu plus insistantes, John avait juste rétorqué qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé sur les quatre types qui avaient essayé de l'abattre en quelques heures, soulignant qu'il s'était juste contenté de l'aider, alors même que lui non plus ne s'était pas montré très bavard sur les vraies raisons de sa présence...

— Ok celle-là je l'ai méritée, avait acquiescé Jack. Mais alors au moins, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a entre cette chanteuse et toi ?

— Un point commun : elle a mauvais caractère.

— Seule la frustration te rend passablement grincheux. Les mêmes causes produisent-elles chez elle les mêmes effets ?

— Aucune idée.

— John, John, John, soupira le Capitaine en basculant les commandes de vol sur le pilote automatique. Je sais que tu aimerais croire que je suis un grand dadais complètement idiot, mais j'ai vu comment tu te tiens quand tu es à côté d'elle et comment tu lui parles. Tu as l'air… Hem, comment qualifier ça, sans que tu ne me colles ton poing dans la figure…

— Réfléchis bien…

— J'essaie… Tu as l'air, euh… et bien… _attentif_. En soi, c'est déjà assez bizarre, mais quand elle te regarde, elle est embarrassée. Donc je me demande bien à quoi vous jouez tous les deux. Mieux : pourquoi tu y joues ?... Tu as couché avec elle ?

— Oui.

— Ahhh, on progresse !… s'enthousiasma Jack. Et alors ?

— Et alors _quoi_ _?_

— Oui, c'est bien ma question ! John, comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit ?

— Mais _pourquoi_ veux-tu m'aider ? répondit-il en haussant le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La dernière fois, j'ai essayé de te descendre et… pas qu'une fois ! T'as oublié ?

Le Capitaine prit son temps pour lui répondre. C'était tout à fait vrai, mais c'était il y avait si longtemps. Il avait eu tout le temps d'y repenser depuis, tout au long des dernières années de sa vie d'errance. Il devinait bien que les sentiments trop intenses de John devaient lui imposer de temps en temps de s'en libérer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le tuer, ça devait être une tentative comme une autre pour retrouver sa liberté. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui en voulait toujours…

Car le problème de l'immortalité, c'était qu'on avait tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir. Mais pas forcément l'occasion d'arranger la somme considérable de ses erreurs accumulées… Il savait bien que John n'était pas fiable, mais il avait témoigné d'une certaine forme de loyauté à la fin, à Cardiff, en l'aidant face à la menace qu'était devenue son frère Gray… Et puis, un mauvais garçon qui essayait de s'amender, n'était-ce pas toujours tellement sexy ?…

— Ça fait un petit bail que je te connais maintenant, répondit-il. Et il ne reste que toi qui me permettes de faire le lien avec ma vie d'avant.

— Et d'où vient cette soudaine… nostalgie ?

— C'était quand la dernière fois que tu m'as vu ?

— Avec ton frangin.

— Combien de temps pour toi ?

— Je sais pas… deux ans ?

— Pour moi c'était il y a plus de trente ans…

John lui jeta un coup d'œil différent. Trente ans ? Oui, peut-être que ça expliquait son attitude plus conciliante et plus affectueuse. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait revu quelques années plus tôt, qui ne le supportait plus et ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Alors qu'ils avaient le même âge au départ lorsqu'ils avaient été recrutés par l'Agence du Temps, ils avaient fini par se désynchroniser complètement. C'étaient les risques du métier. Ce qu'il ignorait parce que Jack s'était abstenu de le souligner trop précisément, c'était qu'il avait un peu plus de quatre fois son âge...

— Salaud ! Je ne sais pas combien ça te fait maintenant, mais t'as pas pris une seule ride ! commenta le plus jeune des deux.

— Mais si… fit Jack avec un rictus prodigieusement vaniteux. Alors, il se passe quoi avec cette fille ?

Que se passait-il ? Si seulement John le savait ! Rien évidemment. En tous cas rien qui vaille d'être tenu secret. Il haussa une épaule.

— Ok, pour la faire brève… Quand j'ai couché avec elle, elle était sous influence et ne s'en souvient pas pour cette raison. Le patron du club où elle jouait hier m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit. J'ai pu constater qu'elle était effectivement malade mais de là à pouvoir dire à quoi c'est dû... Pourtant, depuis que je le sais, je me pose des questions.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Jack ne se moqua pas et le regarda dans les yeux.

— _Toi_ , tu as envie d'être père ?! Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer dans le rôle…

— Non… Et je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu envie de ça !… Mais le truc c'est que je n'avais même pas à me le demander, avec les effets secondaires du vortex. Jusqu'à récemment mon manipulateur fonctionnait toujours et je dois dire que je l'utilisais. Il me semble que tu as eu des enfants pendant le temps que tu as passé sur Terre, tu te souviens depuis combien de temps tu avais arrêté les voyages temporels ?

— Plusieurs dizaines d'années !… Tes chances de pouvoir procréer me paraissent donc… inexistantes.

— Mhh. Mais il y a quand même un truc bizarre.

— Oui, confirma le Capitaine en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Et c'est : pourquoi tu t'en fais pour elle ? Non pas que j'y trouve à redire, c'est plutôt une bonne surprise venant de toi, mais…

Un sourire moqueur et pourtant un peu triste anima son visage où des ombres fulguraient dans son beau regard bleu. Il secoua la tête comme pour l'arrêter sur le chemin où il pensait qu'il se fourvoyait. Il était toujours si soucieux de son image de marque et de ne surtout pas laisser croire qu'il pouvait être meilleur que ce qu'il donnait à voir...

— Oh là, n'imagine pas un instant que je regrette ce qui s'est passé !… Je vais être bien clair, cette fille, on s'est servis d'elle purement et simplement ! Elle n'avait rien demandé… Le parfait marché de dupes : à nous la partie de plaisir et à elle la grossesse et le gosse à élever… Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment ça a pu se produire « techniquement », puisque je suis stérile ?

— Ok, temps mort ! Je vais essayer de ne penser à rien du tout, fit Jack. Vous étiez _plusieurs_?

— Plusieurs… plusieurs… oui et non. De fait, pas tout à fait trois.

— Ah, ça c'est un brave petit !

— Arrête un peu...

— Hey, lui dit-il gentiment. Tu ne _peux pas_ être le père de cet enfant. Pourquoi as-tu tellement envie de croire le contraire ?

— Parce que j'étais le seul mec.

Jack arbora son insupportable sourire radieux et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

— Avec deux filles ? Mais t'as vraiment changé, toi…

— Non, je n'ai pas du tout « changé » ! se défendit John avec un soudain accès de colère froide. Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être jamais comporté différemment de toi sur ces questions !

Le Capitaine lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, avant de pianoter des instructions de descente sur son tableau de commande. Déjà rien que cette tournure de phrase invraisemblable !... Pas possible, il avait dû bouffer un écrivain !

— Oh ça oui ! Ton _comportement_ , je le connais, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles !… Égoïste. Menteur compulsif. Dangereusement insouciant. Retors. Cruel même à tes heures. Délicieusement masochiste aussi, enfin disons… juste assez. Tu ne crois en rien, ni en personne… Bref, tu es un très vilain garçon.

— T'as oublié drôle, insolent et atrocement sexy, ajouta le principal intéressé d'un ton léger et vaguement boudeur.

— Ça va sans dire… s'amusa Jack.

Mais il ajouta d'un ton plus détaché et plus sérieux, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

— Et normalement tu n'accordes plus _aucun prix_ à la vie. Alors explique-moi : il est où le type qui est allé en désintox de meurtre ?

Sa réponse tarda tant qu'il ne l'espérait plus quand elle vint enfin :

— Je vais me ressaisir, promis.

Jack Harkness fit une brève grimace à peine esquissée et adressa mentalement une prière silencieuse à quiconque voudrait bien l'entendre, pour que surtout… ça n'arrive jamais.

.°.

Quand ils eurent atterri sur Velquesh à l'astroport de Rusha, et qu'ils se furent rendus de nouveau au Vegas Highlight, Harkness avait pour consignes claires de se tenir en retrait sans intervenir. Il le comprenait volontiers parce qu'il voyait bien que John lui cachait l'essentiel.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, ce dernier avait traversé le lobby en marbre pour aller directement auprès du réceptionniste et à la grande surprise de Jack, lui avait demandé tout à fait normalement et poliment si M. Cormack y résidait toujours. Ernest, qui était payé pour être physionomiste et l'avait reconnu, était parfaitement ravi de pouvoir lui répondre que celui qu'il voulait voir n'était plus là, tout en prévenant discrètement Bob, au PC sécurité.

Le chef de la Sécurité ne mit pas plus d'une minute à venir se présenter en leur demandant de les suivre. Comme Jack était devenu tout à fait suspicieux à chaque fois qu'on essayait de l'entraîner à l'écart, il demanda pourquoi. Le chef de la Sécurité répondit que M. Cormack avait laissé des instructions pour le cas où la personne qui avait rapporté son matériel reviendrait et qu'il avait besoin de lui parler pour mieux cerner les défaillances de sa machine. Il assura que ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps car c'était un homme occupé mais qu'il tenait particulièrement à cette entrevue. John qui comprenait les réticences de son ami, lui conseilla de l'attendre ici et de réagir s'il ne le voyait pas revenir au bout d'un temps raisonnable.

Puis il suivit le chef de la Sécurité jusqu'à son bureau et ce dernier le pria d'attendre un instant le temps de mettre en place la visioconférence avec M. Cormack. La communication s'établit et Bob fit signe qu'il attendrait juste devant la porte pour préserver la confidentialité de leur échange. De là où il était, le Capitaine le vit se poster à l'extérieur devant sa porte.

Les traits du Capitaine ne se détendirent enfin que quand il le vit réapparaître une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. John s'était arrêté pour discuter avec le chef de la sécurité. Et il fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre.

— On va pouvoir s'en aller mais je pense qu'il ne faudra pas traîner dans le coin, lui dit-il. Je passe toucher la récompense qu'on m'a promise et on s'en va.

— Pour où ?

— Pour où tu voudras.

.°.

* * *

 **La protection rapprochée de M. Harkness**

Jack lui avait demandé comme une faveur personnelle de l'accompagner à deux ou trois rendez-vous de travail qu'il avait sur la station orbitale de Velquesh où ils étaient revenus après leur bref petit saut sur la planète dont la station dépendait. John Hart avait accepté sans discuter. Enfin pas trop, au début.

Mais il avait compris assez vite que l'existence de son ami était constamment menacée et qu'ils devaient avoir une vigilance de tous les instants. Ils circulaient à pied principalement. Des silhouettes anonymes les épiaient à peu près tout le temps, certaines tentaient de les attaquer dès qu'elles avaient une ouverture, souvent lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient à l'extérieur entre les différents points de rendez-vous. Et sans se soucier le moins du monde des gens qui auraient pu avoir le malheur de se trouver là.

De son côté, John n'était pas mécontent de cette distraction qui l'obligeait à rester concentré et en alerte. Il n'était pas très sûr que Jack soit réellement en danger étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait bien se retrouver avec lui, à faire semblant d'être son garde du corps, pendant que son Capitaine lui racontait des anecdotes amusantes ou salaces où il se donnait le beau rôle, sans avoir trop l'air de s'offusquer de ses propres méditations silencieuses.

A la fin de la journée pourtant, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à un stand ambulant pour acheter quelque chose et manger un morceau dans un petit parc artificiel très fréquenté – un lieu public et découvert où ils étaient plutôt plus surveillés qu'attaqués – il avait tout de même posé la question après deux ou trois bouchées.

— Alors tu ne vas donc pas me dire qui sont tous ces petits inconscients qui pensent pouvoir t'avoir ?

— Pour la plupart, ce sont des vampires, répondit Jack avec un air amusé.

L'autre afficha un air scandalisé.

— Les vampires, ça n'existe pas ! Ils te veulent quoi, en fait ? On dirait plutôt que t'a contrarié un parrain de la mafia kektèque… Ces mecs poussent comme des champignons, tiens j'en vois encore deux à trois heures… Peu importe combien on en descend, il y en a toujours d'autres… et la journée n'est pas encore finie !

— Tiens puisqu'on en parle… Tu restes avec moi ce soir ou tu as d'autres projets ? demanda Jack sur un ton purement conversationnel, tout en jetant un œil là où John lui avait indiqué la présence des hommes en filature.

— Comme retourner voir mon pote le gros chat qui pue ? Non. J'ai rien de prévu dans ce sens.

— Même pas aller écouter ta petite chanteuse ?

— Elle n'est plus ici. Et ce n'est pas ma petite chanteuse. Faudrait vraiment que tu fasses gaffe à ne pas trop me parler sur ce ton. Je peux encore t'en coller une – ça ne te tuerait pas mais te ralentirait deux minutes. Juste le temps qu'il faut pour te refourguer à tes poursuivants...

Jack manqua de s'étouffer de rire. Et il lui lança un regard délibérément séducteur après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire cela s'il lui en prenait l'envie.

— Ok. Moi je disais ça, parce que Modarkand, c'est la porte à côté. On pouvait y être en deux heures, si je poussais un peu les moteurs, et ça sèmerait momentanément ces mecs. Mais si tu préfères te battre pour moi toute la nuit à la place, je me sentirais tout de même très flatté.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'ils te veulent, ni ce que tu fais par ici.

— Johnny, tu n'es pas du genre patient. Et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu n'as pas _du tout_ envie d'entendre parler des trente dernières années de ma vie… Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme si, nous étions de vrais amis ou que je t'avais… un tant soit peu manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Coup d'œil vérificatif rapide.

— Non, bien sûr... lui asséna John sans ménagement. Mais ta présence est toujours une source de distractions inépuisables. Et tu pourrais me faire la version courte.

— Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Ils veulent mon sang.

John se redressa, comme s'il était soudain intéressé.

— Continue…

Jack hésita.

— Dans la mesure où tu m'as promis de te _ressaisir_ prochainement, je ne pense pas judicieux de te donner trop de détails là-dessus, dit-il en atténuant sa formule avec un clin d'œil.

John afficha l'une de ses petites moues retorses et sexy qu'il aimait tant, un demi-sourire sous son regard qui calculait nonchalamment s'il pouvait le faire parler, ou même s'il en avait seulement envie…

— Ah effectivement, je ne pourrais pas te donner tort sur ce coup… Mais quelqu'un m'a déjà dit que _mon_ sang était particulier, et qu'il comportait des traces de je-ne-sais-quoi qui me maintiennent à peu près en état. Et je pense bien que c'est à _toi_ que je le dois.

— A peu près en état de quoi ? sursauta Jack.

John avait fini son sandwich, il se leva et s'étira. Les gens commençaient à déserter le lieu parce que le soleil déclinait et ça n'était pas très bon pour eux.

— Apparemment, je devrais être mort depuis longtemps. Ramène-toi. Finalement, je suis d'accord pour une virée sur Modarkand, si tu me dis quel est ton plan pour échapper à tes poursuivants.

— Mais tu le connais mon plan… c'est juste que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Il me faut un manipulateur de vortex qui marche, et le seul qui peut exaucer ça, c'est le Docteur. Je pourrais mieux me planquer à une époque plus reculée et moins technologique… le temps qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils m'oublient.

John hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Pour ça, il faudrait éviter que tu traînes avec moi. S'il nous voit ensemble, ton Docteur risque de t'envoyer paître.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je m'en suis pris à certains de ses amis. Et… j'ai tué sa dernière compagne avec ma technique favorite.

— Merde ! Mais pourquoi ? explosa soudain Jack en le repoussant brutalement. Imbécile ! Tu voulais en finir avec la vie ?! Tuer une compagne du Docteur… Ah, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te filer une bonne raclée !

— Le fait que je pourrais riposter ? suggéra John, un peu surpris de ce brusque éclat.

Hart le comprenait pourtant pour ce que c'était : une manifestation de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Jack se remit en marche d'un pas vif, manifestement furieux.

— Suis-moi. Mais comment je vais rattraper ça maintenant ! pesta-t-il. _Comment_ _?_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à la fin ? Une éclipse de cerveau ? Ah je comprends pourquoi tu ne la ramenais pas… Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais obtenir ?

John se planta devant lui, les pouces carrés dans la ceinture.

— Je voulais très exactement ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant, lui répondit-il avec un air de défi.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, un peu trop proches, un peu trop conscients de l'être, mais leur vision périphérique les avertit que les silhouettes masquées étaient en mouvement vers eux.

— On ne va pas pouvoir finir cette conversation et c'est bien dommage, murmura Jack, parce que j'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis !

Il sortit son arme dont il resserra le silencieux et embrassa légèrement la bouche son ami, à peine une seconde. Puis les deux silhouettes qui les guettaient depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de bouger, sortirent de derrière les arbres bordant le parc et leur tombèrent dessus.

.°.


	9. C8 : Modarkand

**CHAPITRE 8 : MODARKAND**

 **Rendez-vous avec la tête de Frobisher**

 ** _Plus tard, la même soirée, au bar du Vegas Diamond…_**

Jack regarda son verre vide. Et la place de John à côté de lui : vide aussi.

A la seconde où le Docteur avait mis les pieds dans la salle de l'hôtel qui ressemblait diablement au précédent, son ami s'était éclipsé comme par enchantement en lui disant qu'ainsi il aurait une chance. Il avait oublié qu'il pouvait faire cela. Apparaître et disparaître presque magiquement, on ne savait comment. Il avait juste dit qu'il allait faire un tour en coulisses pendant ce temps.

Le Capitaine se sentit vraiment _stupide_ d'avoir envie de le serrer impulsivement contre lui, simplement parce qu'il était dorénavant distant. Et qu'il y avait tant d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

La mémoire était une chose étrangement sélective. Il n'avait pas que de bons souvenirs avec lui, loin de là. Sur la station de Velquesh son comportement avait été des plus bizarres. De temps en temps pourtant, il avait bien vu briller dans ses yeux troublés des éclairs familiers, mais jamais il ne s'était vraiment laissé approcher ou toucher, alors qu'autrefois tous les moyens étaient bons lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. _Tous_.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'air tellement réticent. Il repensa à cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble où il était resté à ses côtés mais… presque… stoïque ? Jack n'avait pas insisté (ce qui pouvait être tout aussi inquiétant, d'un certain point de vue), imaginant tout et n'importe quoi. Souvent le pire.

L'apparition du Docteur, venu droit jusqu'à lui, l'obligea malgré tout à interrompre le fil inquiet de ses pensées pleines de sollicitude. Voici que venait à lui l'homme qui lui avait appris à redevenir responsable.

Un vrai choc, sa nouvelle apparence ! Ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux perçants très clairs, une étrange et anachronique petite moustache assortie d'un bouc qui lui donnait vaguement l'air d'un mousquetaire, la prestance d'un danseur dans son costume sombre avec sa redingote doublée d'une très provocatrice soie rouge vermillon, des mocassins fantastiques, un petit rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il eut l'air de prendre la pose en s'accoudant au bar.

— Alors ? Rien à dire ? fit-il d'un ton un peu déçu.

— Si on excepte que vous avez presque exactement la tête de Frobisher !…

— Frobisher ?

— John Frobisher, un secrétaire du gouvernement anglais avec qui j'ai eu à gérer un dossier particulièrement terrible, il y a de ça des années…

— Jack ! Vous me dites que vous connaissez déjà cette tête ? Au temps pour mon effet de surprise !…

— Oui, je viens de vous le dire. Et d'ailleurs, c'est… assez flippant. Dites-moi que vous n'étiez pas Frobisher !... Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Où est donc passé mon grand tout maigre ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, j'aurais voulu vous parler… mais vous m'avez collé ce mignon dans les pattes, et puis vous avez disparu des radars…

— Beaucoup de boulot… éluda le Docteur. Que faites-vous par ici ?

— Je vous cherchais, figurez-vous.

— En général, les gens qui me cherchent ne me trouvent pas…

— Peut-être que c'était parce que cette fois, les conséquences dépassent ma seule petite personne…

— Que vouliez-vous ?

— Le manipulateur de vortex. J'ai besoin de me mettre au vert pendant un moment. Et j'envisageais une époque très tranquille et surtout très peu technologique.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous _encore_ fait ? sourcilla le Docteur.

— Directement, rien du tout. Est-ce que vous avez parlé à Torchwood ou à UNIT récemment ?

— Pas vraiment non, j'étais très occupé ailleurs, avant de retourner sur Terre, il y a quelques semaines, je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis… très longtemps.

— Longtemps comment ? Des années ?

— Des siècles plutôt…

Jack ouvrit la bouche et une certaine anxiété, un peu surprenante pour le Docteur, se peignit sur ses traits.

— Vous voulez dire que la Terre est sans protection pour des siècles parce que vous êtes retenu quelque part en ce moment même ?

— Euh, actuellement je suis bien là, _vous ne parlez pas tout seul,_ souligna-t-il sarcastique.

— Mais vous êtes une incarnation future, n'est-ce pas ? Les rapports de UNIT vous dépeignaient comme un homme jeune avec un goût prononcé pour les chapeaux et les nœuds papillons…

.°.

Une voix de femme s'éleva alors derrière eux, s'immisçant dans leur conversation :

— Non, c'est faux ! Ils disent qu'il a un goût prononcé pour les jolies filles !

Jack se retourna avec un sourire surpris pour découvrir une petite brune au regard doux et pétillant, avec un adorable nez mutin et des fossettes… Il resta en arrêt un bref instant en arrêt devant elle, comme si quelque chose d'incongru venait de lui traverser l'esprit, puis il lui prit la main entre ses paumes pour soutenir d'un air enchanté :

— Je peux témoigner sur une assez longue période que c'est parfaitement vrai… Jack Harkness. Miss ?

— Je suis Clara, répondit-elle, je voyage avec le Docteur depuis sa précédente incarnation. Celle qui aimait les nœuds papillons. Apparemment, la nouvelle n'a pas encore complètement décidé de me remiser dans son placard à souvenirs…

— Je serais complètement navré qu'il le fasse, répondit Jack d'un ton qui démentait totalement ses propos, avant d'effleurer d'un léger baiser le dos de sa main.

— _Biiieeen_ , fit le Docteur d'un ton pincé pour couper court à toute autre tentative de flirt de sa part. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Jack allait justement me dire pourquoi il avait besoin de son manipulateur de vortex…

— Encore ce machin ? Vous en avez un aussi ? demanda-t-elle en jetant aussitôt un regard oblique à son poignet.

— C'est-à-dire que… il n'y en a pas beaucoup en circulation, vous savez…

— Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est le _must have_ , ces derniers temps… commenta-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet au Docteur.

— Qu'est-ce que Torchwood ou UNIT auraient dû me dire ? demanda le Gallifréen. J'ai vu récemment Martha et Mickey.

— Ils vous ont parlé de moi ?

— Non, mais nous étions un tout petit peu occupés par… une crise sanitaire, fit le Docteur en repensant à la formulation de Mickey concernant les lapins de Pernn.

Le regard de Jack s'agrandit d'effroi.

— Sur Terre ? demanda-t-il cette fois franchement alarmé.

— Non pas du tout, dans l'espace de Pernn. Allez-vous me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Jack afficha un peu de nervosité bien inhabituelle, secoua la tête, en cherchant comment lui présenter les choses.

— Je sais que vous allez me dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit »… Il se passe que Torchwood me considère à présent comme une menace. Je ne peux plus revenir sur Terre. Ce qui est… assez ironique étant donné le rôle que j'ai tenu dans la résurrection de cette organisation et la façon dont je m'y suis dévoué corps et âme… Pendant que vous étiez _très occupé_ , il s'est produit quelque chose de remarquablement ennuyeux. Certains ont découvert ma capacité à refuser de rester mort, et ont essayé de l'utiliser à grande échelle sur la population à des fins de contrôle. C'est allé très loin.

— Très loin comment ? demanda Clara, étonnée de n'en avoir que des souvenirs très vagues et très confus.

— Plus personne ne mourrait mais sans possibilité de guérison non plus… Enfin quand je dis plus personne, plus personne sauf moi… Bref, ce n'est pas le propos. Nous avons réussi à résoudre tout cela par nous-mêmes. Seulement vous savez comme moi que la Terre est truffée d'aliens – n'y voyez pas d'offense – et que ce petit détail a fini par fuiter hors du système solaire, en attirant après moi une quantité considérable et toujours croissante de nuisibles venus de tous les coins de l'univers, prêts à tout pour me dépecer afin de comprendre ma biologie… Ceci rendait le travail de Torchwood franchement compliqué… Après presque un an, et toujours plus d'attaques, j'ai décidé d'arrêter les frais et d'accepter mon bannissement pour le bien de tous.

— J'en suis vraiment navré, Jack, dit le Docteur. C'était il y a longtemps ?

— Assez oui, mais à votre échelle, je suppose que non…

— C'est pour ça que vous êtes avec Hart ? Pour son manipulateur ? Je préfère vous dire que je l'ai désactivé aussi.

Jack eut un petit sourire triste.

— Il me l'a dit presque tout de suite.

— Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

— Non, il n'a pas eu besoin. C'est votre petite marotte.

— Où est-il maintenant ? insista le Docteur.

— Il s'est éclipsé dès que nous sommes arrivés ici. Il m'a dit que j'aurais de meilleures chances si vous ne me voyiez pas avec lui.

Le regard du Docteur se fit glacial.

— Je vous ai _déjà_ vu avec lui… et ça lui donne un peu raison ! Mais je n'aime pas du tout ce que vous m'apprenez sur Torchwood… Je n'ai jamais aimé Torchwood… Mais comment ont-ils pu vous faire cela ? Froidement ?...

— Qui vous dit que ça a été froidement ? rétorqua Jack. Ils ne sont pas à blâmer. J'ai voulu partir de moi-même. Quel autre choix avions-nous ?

— Pourquoi êtes-vous resté avec Hart quand il vous a dit qu'il n'avait plus de manipulateur ?

Jack rit sous l'incongruité apparente de la question.

— Pourquoi ? Mais pour avoir deux minutes de pause enfin !… J'ai des assassins et des chasseurs de prime à mes trousses depuis près de trente ans… Partout où je vais. Partout où je m'installe. Ils finissent toujours par savoir où je suis. Cela prend quelques semaines, parfois quelques mois… En l'embauchant, disons que je m'accorde un léger répit car c'est un combattant efficace. Et compte tenu de ma situation, c'est déjà beaucoup.

— Et pourquoi lui accepte-t-il de vous aider ? demanda Clara.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir me flatter en disant que c'était en souvenir du bon vieux temps… mais la vérité c'est plus probablement qu'il doit y trouver un intérêt quelconque, car c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne… répondit Jack. Mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment bien lequel…

.°.

* * *

 **Les coulisses du Vegas Diamond**

River laissait Miss Watts se concentrer car elle était sur le point de passer sur scène. Elle se répétait mentalement ses chansons. Elle les connaissait. River elle-même les connaissait, à force de l'entendre répéter. Elle avait aussi tout son trac, ce qui était un peu désagréable ! Elle opéra un léger retrait pour en ressentir moins la pression. Elle faisait les cent pas dans les coulisses, en vérifiant sans arrêt son maquillage dans un petit miroir. Les quelques minutes qui précédaient l'entrée en scène étaient toujours difficiles. Mais une fois qu'elle y était, tout allait bien.

En allant et venant dans le petit espace mal éclairé et encombré de tout un tas de matériel, de caisses et d'accessoires, elle manqua de se tordre la cheville car elle était juchée sur une nouvelle paire de chaussures à laquelle elle n'était pas encore habituée. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Et s'appuya sur une boîte assez grande, couchée sur une espèce de socle, qui devait servir pour un numéro de magie, afin de rajuster son escarpin mauve assorti à sa robe longue.

Devant ses yeux au sol, elle vit soudain une paire de bottes. Elles étaient portées sur un pantalon de toile foncée, au-dessus un maillot de coton était visible sous une veste courte un peu bizarre avec des attaches compliquées qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Mais ce visage, par contre lui, elle le connaissait.  
River fut tirée brutalement de sa retraite semi-méditative par des niveaux d'adrénaline critiques qui résonnèrent comme autant d'alarmes que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Amy-Leigh.

John Hart. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas ! La chanteuse ressentait une intense panique à le retrouver là, vraiment tout proche. Il ne disait rien mais son attitude était perçue comme légèrement menaçante, elle recula. L'entrée en scène avait lieu dans un peu plus de cinq minutes.

— Que voulez-vous ? C'est à moi très bientôt. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler.

Il secoua la tête lentement sans rien dire, avec son sourire inquiétant accroché aux canines.  
 _Oh non, pas ça, s_ e disait River en voyant l'éclat noir de ses pupilles dilatées par le désir qui assombrissait ses yeux clairs. Si elle n'intervenait pas, il allait fondre sur elle et n'en faire qu'une bouchée…

Alors qu'il approchait pour l'enlacer, River revint instantanément au premier plan, et tendit le bras pour le maintenir à distance, mais il vint au contact de sa paume.

 _« Enfin ! »_ l'entendit-elle. _« Enfin te voilà ! »._

Sous ses doigts, elle ressentit partiellement l'ivresse qu'il éprouvait l'envahir à son tour et en réponse, elle investit plus avant Miss Watts pour tenter de la protéger. Il avait noué un bras autour de sa taille et elle ressentit un vertige bizarre comme s'il s'était ouvert d'un coup et qu'elle tombait irrésistiblement vers lui.

 _« Que fais-tu ? John ! Arrête, ce jeu maintenant ! »._

Il la serra plus étroitement et elle se cambra. Elle devait résister et ne surtout pas lâcher Miss Watts. Elle utilisa sa paume toujours sur sa poitrine et celle-ci commença à briller.

— John, tu as envie de tester mon défibrillateur portatif ? demanda-t-elle la voix un peu cassée, tandis qu'il menaçait de déchirer sa robe dont les bretelles étaient trop fines pour ses caresses fébriles.

Il l'écrasa contre lui et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui envoyer une petite décharge sur le torse. Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa, avant de la mettre autour de son épaule. Tout à fait gentiment. Comme s'il ne venait pas de se prendre plusieurs dizaines de volts de trop.

— Méchante, répondit-il en la renversant sur la cabine avec un petit rire, avant de chercher des lèvres la peau fine de son cou.

De nouveau, elle ressentit le vertige étrange qui l'appelait.

 _« Que fais-tu ? »_

 _« Je croyais que c'était évident »_ répondit-il tout en cherchant sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Malheur ! Elle pensa tout oublier, soudain légère, et elle s'abandonna malgré elle à son baiser. Le prenant pour une acceptation, il émit mentalement un remerciement de soulagement et de joie en la repoussant un peu plus contre la boîte et l'y asseoir. Elle se sentit frémir sous ses caresses de plus en plus précises. Elle n'était pas sûre que ses bras possèdent encore la moindre volonté de le repousser.

 _« John, lâche-moi, je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de Miss Watts »._

 _« C'est ce que je veux »._

 _« S'il te plait ! Tu lui fais peur !_ _ **Nous**_ _lui faisons peur »…_

 _« Crois-moi, je m'efforce pourtant d'être tout à fait délicat »_ répondit-il en picorant un sein pâle et doux qu'il venait de dévoiler en dégageant une bretelle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce beaucoup plus difficile cette fois ? Miss Watts en panique était là et bien là, les caresses de John étaient… oh miséricorde, elles étaient merveilleuses, et elle devait être sur scène dans deux minutes ! Et la mauvaise nouvelle était que, ni elle ni la jeune femme, n'étaient en état de chanter, quoique pour des raisons très différentes.

John ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle augmenta un peu le taux de ses endorphines pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop et le choqua électriquement plus fort dans l'espoir qu'il perde conscience.

— Encore, murmura-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas conçu pour être agréable !

John rit et lui envoya une œillade terriblement lascive. Elle ressentit encore le vertige qui l'attirait vers lui et son désir comme s'il était le sien, l'accélération désordonnée du sang dans ses veines, le battement anarchique de leurs deux cœurs tandis que toute pensée cohérente désertait leur esprit. Elle soupira, incrédule de la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait lui céder sans même parvenir à résister, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. N'y avait-il donc rien pour l'arrêter ?

Un toussotement appuyé se fit entendre derrière eux.

.°.

Posté contre la porte, un grand et bel homme brun revêtu d'un long manteau anachronique à boutons d'argent, les regardait à l'œuvre sans aucune gêne. Presque avec curiosité.

— Et bien, et bien, et bien… fit-il entre ses dents. Mais vous arriveriez presque à me faire rougir les enfants…

River braqua les yeux sur lui et l'avertit :

— Soit vous déguerpissez, soit vous vous rendez utile en le retenant une minute.

Il s'approcha d'un air curieux, en enjambant sans difficulté le bazar qui trainait par terre.

— Je n'étais pas certain de devoir vous interrompre… Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ?

— Jack, va-t-en ! gronda John.

— Oh, toi tu n'as pas toujours dit ça ! observa le militaire avec un sourire en coin. Allez, laisse la jeune fille tranquille maintenant…

— Ne t'en mêle pas !

Le Capitaine exécuta aussitôt une prise qui bloquait les bras de Hart et le tira en arrière. Il se débattit mais l'immortel ne lâcha pas prise.

— Vous feriez mieux de filer, dit-il à la jeune femme, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Elle se redressa et descendit de son perchoir, offrant un très plaisant tableau maintenant qu'elle était toute défaite, sa blondeur en pagaille et ses joues roses. A la surprise du Capitaine, elle vint pourtant vers eux et leva une main vers la joue de John, son pouce caressant doucement sa pommette.

— Je suis navrée, dit-elle. C'est trop difficile à supporter pour toi…

Elle pressa sur sa tempe et Jack sentit son ami s'effondrer entre ses bras. Il le déposa au sol, tandis qu'elle en profitait pour rajuster un peu sa tenue.

— J'adorerais savoir comment vous avez fait ça… c'est encore mieux que la prise de Spoke !

Elle s'accroupit près de John, retenant le tissu de sa robe contre sa poitrine d'une main, pour poser son autre paume au milieu du thorax.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? demanda Jack.

— Chut ! dit-elle. C'est de ma faute, tout ça. Je procède à une petite mise à jour… autrement il risque d'être un peu dangereux au réveil.

Jack lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

— Dites-moi ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! insista-t-il fermement.

Elle tourna la tête impatiemment vers lui en essayant de se dégager.

— Laissez-moi finir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je devrais déjà être sur scène…

Elle se leva tandis qu'il la tenait toujours par le poignet et il se sentit envahi par une délicieuse sensation. Les yeux fermés, il sourit de contentement sans voir qu'elle le dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas sous la surprise.

— Hum, fit-il en rouvrant les paupières comme à regret, votre sauveur du jour, j'ai l'impression ? J'ai plutôt envie de vous retourner la question… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ?

— Rien, je vous ai scanné. Vous avez l'air humain mais toutes vos cellules sont…

Il arqua un sourcil avec un sourire ravageur. Elle le lâcha immédiatement.

— Toutes mes cellules sont _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— Il doit y avoir une erreur, murmura-t-elle.

— Revérifiez quand vous voulez, proposa-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je dois y aller, déclina-t-elle. Faites attention à vous quand il se réveillera !

Elle courut vers les toilettes des dames afin d'essayer de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être dans le carnage opéré sur sa tenue. Sa coiffure sophistiquée était défaite, elle retira donc toutes les barrettes pour laisser ses cheveux libres car leur longueur masquerait la bretelle cassée qu'elle attacha en nouant les deux moitiés. Elle nota ses yeux trop brillants et ses joues trop roses, essaya de calmer un peu son souffle court et courut vers la scène.

Miss Watts était tétanisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce soir, ce ne serait donc pas elle qui chanterait, les nerfs en pelote, le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes.

.°.

* * *

 **Remontrances**

Assis par terre à côté de lui, il attendit que son ami se réveille, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps. Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il vit flamboyer de la colère dans son regard tandis qu'il serrait les poings en se redressant pour s'asseoir lui aussi. Il se frotta la figure et prit une profonde inspiration. Il tremblait légèrement.

— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir ? demanda le Capitaine.

— Non, répondit John abruptement.

— Tu as pris quelque chose ? voulut-il savoir avec sollicitude. C'est un nouveau mélange ?

— Non ! répondit l'autre plus agressivement.

Plutôt au hasard, Jack posa sa main sur son genou et son ami sursauta. A la base, c'était davantage un geste amical parce qu'il le voyait hagard et tremblant et qu'il savait que parfois le contact rassurait ceux qui étaient sous l'emprise d'un mauvais trip.

— Ne me touche pas ! gronda-t-il.

Jack retira ostensiblement et lentement sa main, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

— Ou sinon _quoi_ ?

Un rictus tordit la bouche du bel escroc.

— Ou sinon, je te retire toutes tes fringues et c'est toi qui vas y passer !

— A la bonne heure ! s'égaya Jack pas le moins du monde impressionné par la « menace ». J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais…

— Je ne plaisante pas.

— Je le vois bien, répondit le Capitaine du tac au tac. Mais je veux bien m'offrir en sacrifice pour la bonne cause… Je suis un peu plus solide que cette charmante et délicate créature. Et, en ce qui me concerne, tout à fait consentant ! Mais à aucun moment tu n'es donc capable de te rendre compte que tu vas trop loin ? Que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

— Ne me fais pas la leçon…

— Et pourquoi non, si tu as l'air d'en avoir autant besoin ?

John le regarda de travers mais son ami avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé. Il choisit pourtant de contre-attaquer pour faire diversion.

— Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas tenter de convaincre ton précieux Docteur de t'aider ?

— J'adore quand tu es jaloux… Mon « précieux Docteur » ne me paraît toutefois pas complètement disposé à me filer un coup de main. Je compte sur l'influence de sa compagne pour l'attendrir un peu.

— Il a déjà une nouvelle fille avec lui ? Ç'a été rapide…

— Clara. Une piquante petite brune, avec des fossettes tout-à-fait ravissantes. Maligne. Mais le Doc ne la calcule pas du tout, un vrai gâchis, si tu veux mon avis. N'est-ce pas celle que tu es censé avoir tuée ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

— Ça lui ressemble… Tu dis qu'elle vit ?

— Il m'a bien semblé… Mais il reste inflexible à ton sujet. Il m'a promis qu'il allait réfléchir mais je pense qu'il va dire non. Ou bien c'est moi qui n'accepterai peut-être pas ses conditions.

— Qui sont ?

— Il pourrait m'obliger à choisir entre son aide et toi… Ce ne serait pas formulé en ces termes, bien sûr, mais il ne voudra rien faire dont tu pourrais tirer un quelconque avantage.

— Ce serait crétin de refuser son aide. Imagine que ces mecs t'attrapent… et qu'ils s'amusent à te saigner jour après jour… Jusqu'à présent, tu t'en es toujours tiré, mais est-ce que tu vas devoir fuir tout le restant de ta vie ?

— Pas pire que de se réveiller à chaque fois avec de la terre dans la bouche pour re-mourir étouffé pendant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, commenta Jack en faisant la moue.

— Là tu n'avais pas le choix… observa John en s'assombrissant à ce souvenir, mais puisque tu l'as maintenant… il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses des choix intelligents. S'il veut t'aider, ne t'occupe pas de moi, je me débrouillerai bien tout seul.

Jack sourit et secoua la tête d'un air parfaitement dubitatif et très insolent.

— J'en doute fort. Et quant à faire des choix intelligents, je vais te dire une chose. « Mon précieux Docteur » comme tu l'appelles ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié en tant que tel. Je le sais très bien. Bien sûr, il pouvait très bien se faire à mon utilité pratique en période critique ou aux connaissances que j'avais dans la mesure où elles lui servaient pour ce qu'il avait à faire... Mais je ne suis plus pour lui maintenant qu'une « aberration temporelle » qui le met mal à l'aise, justement parce que c'est un Seigneur du Temps. Il me tolère sur de courtes périodes. Il se sent simplement responsable de ma « création » en tant qu'anomalie.  
Mais quand nous sommes ensemble, c'est dément ! Il m'interdit de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit… Il m'interdit de voyager dans le temps autrement qu'à ses conditions et se moque de mon manipulateur de vortex qu'il traite de trottinette… D'ailleurs, c'est tout juste s'il supporte que j'ouvre la bouche… Il n'aime pas mes blagues, il n'aime pas que je me serve de mon flingue… Il n'aime pas non plus que je flirte avec lui, ni avec ses compagnes, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre du reste…

— Et tu supportes ça ? s'étonna John avec un petit sourire. Je ne comprends pas bien…

— Ce n'est pas exactement n'importe qui. Et il attire à lui des filles assez exceptionnelles qui, en général, m'aiment bien. Il y a donc un avantage direct à rester dans les parages… Et puis, ses incarnations précédentes avaient l'air un peu plus jeunes, et quand même un peu plus joueuses, admit-il. Je pense que celle-là n'a pas tellement envie d'être sympa.

John resta un petit moment à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis se leva avec précaution.

— Partons d'ici, dit-il. Je crois que ça vaut mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire si je la revoyais…

— Prendre une bonne douche froide ?… suggéra Jack. Tu maintiens que ce n'est toujours pas ta petite chanteuse et qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

— Qui donc est jaloux, maintenant ? Pas de panique. Entre elle et moi, c'est purement physique… railla-t-il un peu.

Jack ne répondit rien et le suivit hors des coulisses.

Ils repassèrent par la grande salle de réception de l'hôtel, aux murs décorés d'arabesques d'or rose, où le Docteur se trouvait toujours, en discussion avec un homme brun intéressant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur la scène devant un rideau de velours blanc, la chanteuse lui accorda un regard auquel il répondit par un sourire. Elle chantait une chanson du _Livre de la Jungle_ , ce qui l'amusait, étant donné ce qu'il venait de la voir accomplir un peu plus tôt :

 _Trust in me, trust in me,  
Close your eyes, and trust me  
You can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around  
Slip into silent slumber, sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist…_

Demain, le Docteur lui donnerait sa réponse. Mais il savait aussi que quelle qu'elle fut, elle lui briserait le cœur.

.°.


	10. C9 : Burn with me

**CHAPITRE 9 : BURN WITH ME**

 **Appel à l'aide**

 ** _Quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit…_**

Cette fois, Miss Watts avait été bien plus consciente de ce qui s'était passé avec John, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Une fois terminées ses prestations scéniques, soutenue à bout de bras par River, la jeune femme avait regagné rapidement sa chambre et s'était jetée sur son lit pour pleurer d'angoisse. River avait passé au moins deux heures à essayer de la rassurer et de la cajoler par des paroles apaisantes murmurées à la lisière de son subconscient.

Elle réalisait non sans un certain mécontentement qu'elle avait été tout simplement incapable de repousser John Hart d'abord (ce qui était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle), et qu'il semblait par-dessus le marché avoir trouvé une tactique pour la forcer à se séparer de son hôtesse pour l'avoir toute à lui…

Elle devait admettre que le rééquilibrage des forces en présence entre eux ne pouvait être aussi plaisant qu'il l'aurait dû, dans la mesure où Amy-Leigh avait à en souffrir. Sans l'intervention providentielle de l'homme en manteau, elle aurait probablement cédé. Il en résultait une conclusion simple : en aucun cas, elle ne devait le laisser approcher de nouveau. John semblait hors de contrôle. Mais le point qui l'intriguait était : pourquoi diable avait-il laissé s'accumuler un tel niveau de frustration sexuelle ?

Elle-même ne craignait pas du tout la passion qu'il déployait, ni l'intimité de ses caresses. Mais Amy-Leigh, c'était une autre affaire !… Tout heurtait sa sensibilité romantique. Elle rêvait encore du prince charmant, qu'elle imaginait attentionné, doux et bien élevé. Il lui ferait la cour en lui offrant des fleurs, des disques de musique qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait se promener avec lui main dans la main au crépuscule et sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'il déposerait un chaste baiser, à peine appuyé, sur ses lèvres tremblantes et timides…

Comparé à cette image très idéalisée qu'elle s'abstenait de juger, John n'était qu'un sauvage qui sortait absolument du cadre. C'était vrai qu'il pouvait l'être, au demeurant, mais elle-même avait réglé la question d'entrée de jeu la première fois en appariant leurs esprits, afin de l'obliger insensiblement à apparier également leur plaisir. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait su aussitôt et en aurait ressenti le contrecoup dans sa propre chair… Fort heureusement, il avait compris sans délai l'intérêt de ce cercle vertueux… Enfin, vertueux, _d'un certain point de vue_ …

Ce partage lui permettait également de comprendre les raisons de son comportement et de connaître ses intentions. Les relations entre les gens sont sans arrêt compliquées par différents brouillages. Omissions, mensonges, distorsions diverses entre ce que l'on pense sans le dire et dit sans le penser… Pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait là menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Pour un motif qui lui échappait, il restait marqué par l'expérience. Elle aurait dû savoir que pour une personnalité comme la sienne, cela comportait des risques.

Elle se sentit misérable en contemplant crument les dégâts qu'elle avait déjà infligés à la jeune femme, sans parler de ce qui se dessinait pour John. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre à la Bibliothèque et qu'elle ne vienne plus sur place. Car à chaque fois, elle aggravait la situation. Aussi difficile que ce soit, elle devait prendre son mal en patience et travailler de là-bas, en échangeant par écrit avec Cormack et en aidant de loin Miss Watts comme elle pourrait, en lui trouvant des engagements par exemple, en garnissant son compte pour l'aider à tenir si elle n'avait pas de travail…

.°.

Seule dans l'une des plus petites chambres parmi les moins chères, plongée dans l'obscurité, elle se retourna une énième fois dans le lit, incapable de dormir, l'esprit à moitié envahi par des visions de John se repaissant de sa chair, tout droit sorties des cauchemars d'Amy. En tassant son oreiller à coup de poings rageurs, elle aperçut le lumignon du téléphone clignoter sur le chevet, indiquant que la réception avait essayé de la joindre.

Puisqu'elle ne dormait pas, elle alluma une petite lampe et les rappela. On lui indiqua qu'un certain Jack Harkness l'avait demandée et avait insisté pour qu'on lui laisse un message. Elle s'enquit de savoir s'il avait laissé un numéro où pouvoir le joindre et Carlo le réceptionniste de nuit du Vegas Diamond répondit qu'il était toujours là et qu'il attendait.

 _Jack Harkness._ Le Jack rédacteur des dossiers Torchwood si bien documentés qui lui avaient permis de sauver Clara. L'ancien compagnon du Docteur. Et ce même Jack qui hantait Hart lorsqu'elle avait pris possession de lui dans les jardins… Celui qu'il aimait passionnément avant qu'elle ne se mette en travers.

Elle se sentait si abattue qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Pourtant, en comprenant qu'elle était en ligne avec le réceptionniste, il avait saisi d'autorité le combiné et sa voix était dans son oreille.

 _—_ _Miss,_ la pria-t-il d'un ton pressant, _j'ai besoin de vous voir tout de suite à propos de notre ami commun. C'est très urgent._

— Il est tard et j'ai eu une journée assez difficile…

— _Miss, je vous en prie, je suis très inquiet pour lui. Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de finir ce que vous aviez commencé. Il ne va pas bien. Pouvez-vous descendre pour que nous en parlions en privé ou m'autorisez-vous à monter ?_

.°.

* * *

 **Fusion**

Elle donna son accord pour qu'il monte et remit les vêtements blancs qu'elle avait portés dans la journée. Attendant nerveusement le _ding_ de l'ascenseur, elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas une manœuvre ou un nouveau piège. Elle vit arriver en courant le fringant inconnu au manteau militaire et le fit entrer.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Il avait le visage défait, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

— Il est au plus mal. Il a une forte fièvre et a commencé à délirer. Je l'ai laissé à la garde de quelqu'un dans notre hôtel, qui est tout près, pour venir vous chercher parce que j'ai cru comprendre, à ce qu'il disait, que vous pouviez le soigner. Il m'a supplié d'y aller... Est-ce que vous pouvez quelque chose pour lui ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

— C'est déjà de ma faute s'il est dans cet état… Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas un médecin ?

— Il s'est sauvé en courant quand son corps a commencé à luire et que le thermomètre a explosé… Je vous ai vu faire quelque chose sur sa poitrine et votre main brillait, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

C'était bizarre qu'un homme comme Hart parvienne à déclencher ce genre de sentiment chez quelqu'un… Elle prit un ton aussi patient qu'embarrassé pour lui répondre, touchée malgré elle par l'intense préoccupation qui émanait de lui.

— Monsieur Harkness… Pour commencer, je ne suis pas Amy-Leigh Watts, je me sers d'elle comme… hôtesse et sans son réel consentement qui plus est... Sa constitution est délicate, elle a déjà été très secouée par ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas lui imposer une nouvelle épreuve, j'en ai déjà bien assez fait. Vous pouvez comprendre que ma présence est dangereuse pour mes hôtes rien qu'en voyant ce qui se passe avec John, qui l'a été aussi.

— Je vous en prie, j'ai peur qu'il ne meure.

— Quand je l'ai trouvé, il _voulait_ mourir, répondit-elle un peu durement. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il a vraiment envie d'être sauvé ?

— Je suis sûr que _moi_ j'en ai envie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je sais bien qu'aux yeux de bien des gens, il ne vaut pas la corde pour le pendre. Mais il est important pour moi et je viens juste de le retrouver…

Elle secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas possible. Miss Watts est traumatisée, je ne peux pas risquer de l'exposer encore. Et peut-être qu'elle redeviendra consciente si jamais je dois… finir ce que j'ai commencé.

— Alors laissez-la dormir ici. Pouvez-vous prendre un autre hôte ?

— Oui en théorie, mais c'est un peu compliqué de trouver quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit… réfléchit-elle en plissant le front.

Il la regarda interloqué, raidissant légèrement le dos.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Je pourrais essayer le liftier ou un groom mais…

Il sourit et s'avança d'un pas.

— Prenez-moi, je suis volontaire ! On n'a pas le temps de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle le considéra avec un air surpris.

— Vous savez que vous avez tous les deux un style assez similaire sur ce point ? releva-t-elle sarcastiquement.

— J'ai déteint sur lui… dit-il en étouffant un sourire. Je vous en prie ! reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Comment faut-il procéder ?

— Mais… Vous n'êtes même pas humain ! Les cellules de votre corps sont comme enveloppées d'une bulle protectrice inaltérable… C'est extrêmement bizarre… Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver avec vous...

— A la base, si je suis humain. Ça devrait marcher. Faites un essai. Vous ne pourrez rien me faire.

— C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ! Pour que ça marche, il faut que je puisse prendre le contrôle de votre corps, et on dirait qu'il a son propre pilotage automatique résident…

Il sourit.

— Je voulais dire que vous ne pourrez pas me blesser gravement. S'il vous plait, le temps presse, essayez.

Elle soupira et le prit par la main. Par précaution, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et lui demanda de faire de même.

— Détendez-vous, dit-elle, essayez de ne penser à rien. La sensation est très étrange et très surprenante la première fois, peut-être que ça vous semblera angoissant. Vous pourrez ressentir des fourmillements et…

Il pressa gentiment sa main, la coupant dans son explication :

— Faites-le, c'est tout. Je verrai bien à l'usage.

Effectivement, le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'est que c'était surprenant. Il sentit sa respiration s'emballer. Une voix, plus grave, différente de celle de Miss Watts, éclata partout en lui à la fois, dans sa tête, dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons, l'estomac et probablement...

 _« Restez tranquille, j'essaie de m'adapter »._

Elle attendit quelques instants et il ressentit de nouveau la même sensation qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand elle l'avait touché – mais décuplée. Délicieusement.

 _« Oh mon dieu »_ , pensa-t-il sans pouvoir l'exprimer.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_ demanda la voix d'un ton distrait.

« _Je vais… très bien,_ répondit-il pareillement. _Mais est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites, au juste ?_ »

 _« Un simple scan… Je crois que je vais pouvoir me maintenir. Cela me demande plus d'attention que d'habitude… Relâchez-vous, restez en retrait, je prends le contrôle »._

Jack se leva et il commença à trembler.

 _« Calmez-vous. Dites-vous que vous êtes sur le siège passager et que c'est moi qui conduis »._

 _« Je suis désolé. Je ne laisse jamais le volant… »_

 _« Non ?… J'aurais pu m'en douter. »_

Essayant de coordonner au mieux ses mouvements, elle se pencha sur Miss Watts qui s'était affaissée sur le côté, et passant un bras sous ses genoux, elle l'installa sur son lit, déploya une couverture sur elle, puis d'une main sur son front, elle influença ses ondes cérébrales pour qu'elle dorme plus profondément. Ses gestes étaient encore légèrement maladroits et comme grippés. La souffrance en moins, c'était à peu près ce qui se passait avec le robot de Cormack…

 _« Jack, ne luttez pas »_ recommanda-t-elle.

 _« Hem, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Comment avez-vous fait avec John ? »_

 _« Mauvais exemple. Il se débattait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Au moins vous, vous étiez prévenu... J'ai dû employer une méthode radicale et il a sombré dans l'inconscience. Et ça n'ira pas sur vous. J'ai besoin de savoir où nous allons, c'est moi qui conduis mais c'est vous qui connaissez le chemin »._

River lui fit faire quelques pas vers la porte et baisser les lumières avant de sortir. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et sortirent de l'hôtel.

 _« Il faudrait que nous allions plus vite »_ insista Jack.

 _« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un gabarit comme le vôtre »_ expliqua-t-elle en manière d'excuse. _« Vous êtes plus grand, plus lourd, et comme je perturbe votre système, il surcompense un peu »._

 _« Alors, vous asseyez-vous sur le siège passager et laissez-moi courir »._

.°.

* * *

 **Fever**

Elle accepta immédiatement et Jack partit comme une flèche tandis que River restait en retrait. Apparemment très motivé, il remonta deux rues au pas de course et s'engouffra à l'entrée d'un autre hôtel. L'ascenseur mit un temps interminable à arriver.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva John laissé seul dans la pièce, gisant sur le grand lit. Seule une petite veilleuse était restée allumée sur le chevet et qui diffusait une faible lumière dorée.

 _« S'il vous plait,_ demanda River, _laissez-moi voir comment il va… »_

Elle reprit le contrôle de Jack et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté. Il avait l'air assez faible. Sous sa paume fraîchie par la course à l'extérieur, le visage de John était brûlant, il fallait obligatoirement faire descendre sa température très vite. Elle se leva et alla voir dans la salle d'eau attenante qui était assez miraculeusement spacieuse, et équipée d'une baignoire assez grande. Harkness était plus riche que Miss Watts… Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer les lieux en détail, mais ils étaient assez confortables… Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond et puis revint sur ses pas dans la chambre jusqu'au minibar.

 _« J'avais raison en lui suggérant une bonne douche froide tout à l'heure alors »_ émit Jack.

 _« Tout à fait. Je peux l'aider mais il faut amorcer un processus de refroidissement très vite… Zut, pas de glace »._

 _« On peut en fabriquer en petites quantités »_ l'informa-t-il.

 _« Ok, tout à l'heure, quand il sera dans l'eau »._

Elle retourna vérifier le niveau d'eau du bain, qui montait un peu lentement pour sa patience, puis trempa une serviette dedans pour venir baigner son visage.

 _« Bon,_ dit-elle le redressant pour faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête _, je suis bien contente de ne pas être venue avec Miss Watts, elle n'aurait jamais pu le porter jusque dans la baignoire… »._

 _« On le déshabille en entier ? »_ s'amusa Jack.

 _« Je suppose que pour vous ça ne sera pas la première fois »_ répondit-elle.

 _« Vous êtes nerveuse ? »_ la taquina-t-il.

 _« Pas exactement pour les raisons que vous croyez »_ répondit-elle en attaquant la boucle de son ceinturon.

.°.

John ouvrit des yeux luisants de fièvre et attrapa le poignet de Jack pour l'arrêter.

— Suis pas franchement… en état, dit-il, parlant difficilement car sa gorge était sèche.

— Nous n'allons pas du tout profiter de la situation, répondit Jack d'un ton étrangement patient. Il faudrait que tu boives, tu es très déshydraté.

— Le Dieu m'a brûlé et il ne reste rien de moi, annonça-t-il énigmatiquement.

Jack s'était levé avait arrêté l'eau dans la baignoire et ramené un verre à dents pris sur la tablette au-dessus du lavabo. Il soutenait son ami pendant qu'il le faisait boire à petites gorgées. Il recommença trois fois, et cela fait, il finit de lui retirer son pantalon et sous-vêtements avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

— T'as pas fini de me mater ? grogna John en commençant à claquer des dents.

Jack ignora la remarque en restant inhabituellement silencieux.

— Ok, répondit-il. John, on fait un essai pour voir si tu tiens debout, ou partiellement debout. Il y a un bain bien frais qui t'attend là-bas.

— Non, je ne veux pas, j'ai déjà froid. Fiche-moi la paix.

— C'est parce que ta fièvre remonte, tu vas mourir si elle ne baisse pas.

Il le repoussa en tenant d'attraper le drap pour se recouvrir.

 _« On va être obligé de le motiver un peu »_ observa River.

 _« Oui. Je n'y connais rien mais je vous suggérerais bien un petit scan »_ …

 _« Mhh, non ça ne lui fait pas le même effet qu'à vous »._

 _« Pourquoi ça ?_ s'étonna le capitaine. _C'était très agréable »_

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda John en ouvrant les yeux, étonné de le voir rester immobile.

— Chut ! Je discute avec… Et bien, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez !… Mais si, je me rappelle du nom de ceux avec qui je cou…

John étira ses paupières en deux fines lignes minces, mais il ne put cacher la soudaine dilatation de ses pupilles. Il attrapa le bras de son ami d'une poigne particulièrement ferme et poussa un soupir de plaisir.

— Oh, gémit-il dès qu'il reconnut la vibration pulsatile caractéristique qui trahissait la présence de River, pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça tous les deux ! River est avec toi ?

— Oui, j'avais besoin d'aide…

En tirant de l'autre main sur le tissu de sa chemise, d'un geste totalement imprévisible, il attira Jack vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle passe en lui. Cela avait presque marché tout à l'heure. Presque marché. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand la merveilleuse sensation familière qui lui avait tant manqué regagna ses membres énervés par trop de fièvre. Il se laissa retomber avec un soupir. C'était vraiment parce qu'il était trop malade qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec le concept un peu vertigineux qui aurait donné à Jack les étourdissants pouvoirs aphrodisiaques de River…

— Où êtes-vous ? demanda Jack, surpris par l'étrange sentiment de solitude de de froideur qu'il ressentait soudain par contraste.

— Ici, fit River avec la voix de John. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous n'allez pas avoir à le porter, je vais l'emmener directement.

— Il va être furieux quand vous allez le plonger dans l'eau froide…

— Je vais gérer ça, répondit River. Ramenez des glaçons.

.°.

Elle le laissa tremper jusqu'à ce que sa température interne descende à peu près à 38°. Régulièrement, Jack refaisait de nouveaux glaçons, et pendant ce temps, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'apaiser, trouvant dans la situation une étrange similitude au réconfort qu'elle avait déjà dû apporter à Miss Watts un peu plus tôt. Deux vies qu'elle avait fichues en l'air.

Les raisons de son état n'avaient rien de spécifiquement _physique_ , ce n'était dû ni à un virus, ni à une intoxication. Jack lui avait dit qu'à sa connaissance John n'était jamais malade. Profitant de ce qu'il était plongé dans une semi-inconscience un peu béate, elle s'approcha doucement du secteur où étaient les souvenirs. Elle comprenait plus ou moins que ce qu'elle avait fait, sans doute de façon totalement insouciante lors de cette fameuse nuit sur Velquesh, était à l'origine du problème.

Elle déplia avec précaution les souvenirs récents. Elle y vit du danger, des poursuites, des combats. Elle y vit Miss Watts assez souvent, et une tristesse croissante. Elle y vit Jack et la surprise enivrante de l'avoir retrouvé. Du désir. Et bien caché là-dessous, elle trouva la peur de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, ce qu'elle trouva étrange dans la mesure où maints autres indices lui indiquaient qu'il avait toujours des sentiments. Et encore plus caché en dessous de tout ça, elle trouva la « déprime de la comparaison ». Il avait eu d'autres relations sexuelles depuis, mais elles avaient toutes la même conclusion amère qui le fixaient toujours plus nostalgiquement à « cette nuit-là ». Celle où elle s'était _un peu laissée aller_ …

Elle se sentit coupable de cela. Dans la vie de John, le sexe avait une place assez importante. Aussi diamétralement importante d'ailleurs que son absence celle de Miss Watts !… Elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger le désordre qu'elle avait mis. Fallait-il qu'elle prenne la décision de lui faire tout oublier pour qu'il cesse de considérer qu'il n'était plus satisfait de ce qu'une relation sexuelle « normale » pouvait lui apporter ? Pouvait-elle prendre cette décision à sa place ? Certainement pas. D'autant qu'elle ignorait si ça n'engendrerait pas d'autres dégâts qui n'auraient rien de plus pressé que de se tapir dans l'inconscient… Et pour tout dire, celui de John était déjà bien suffisamment encombré !

Elle s'avisa soudain qu'elle n'en éprouvait peut-être pas les mêmes ravages parce qu'elle n'avait justement plus de corps pour en souffrir en bout de course. L'autre option, c'était parce qu'elle était partiellement Seigneur du Temps. La télépathie naturelle du Tardis en marquant ses toutes premières cellules de son embryon en avait peut-être fait d'elle une épouse temporaire acceptable pour le Docteur, parce qu'elle pouvait _endurer_ génétiquement, une union bien plus étroite et plus fusionnelle, comme celle qu'il lui avait fait connaître. Elle revit soudain son jeune visage d'alors et son front pourtant ridé, sa surprise ravie et joueuse quand elle avait défait son nœud papillon la première fois…

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer le souvenir et sourit tant la situation lui semblait bizarre de repenser à lui maintenant. Alors qu'elle était enfermée dans le corps d'un autre homme qui avait été son amant d'un soir, et qu'elle essayait de guérir de l'épouvantable traumatisme que c'était, pour un humain moyen…

— C'est bizarre de ne pas savoir à qui je suis en train de parler précisément… Madame ? John ? fit la voix de Jack. Encore des glaçons ?

Elle ouvrit un œil.

— Non ça va aller, je pense qu'il a suffisamment refroidi. Trouvez-moi une serviette, je vais le sortir de là.

Jack lui lança une grande serviette de bain qu'elle attrapa au vol. Elle s'enveloppa dans le tissu éponge moelleux qu'elle serra autour d'elle et il ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur à ce spectacle.

— Quoi ? fit-elle vaguement vexée, en suspendant son geste.

— Excusez-moi. C'est que… vous ne vous séchez pas du tout comme lui !

— Et bien, je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre ! rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ira bien comme ça. Et regardez ailleurs, au lieu de vous rincer l'œil !

Jack obtempéra et se retourna – mais uniquement parce que le reflet du miroir lui procurait strictement la même vision.

— Je plaide coupable. John est beau, même si je préfère quand il est moins maigre… Et je suis navré, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que vous pouviez être mal à l'aise que je vous regarde.

— Comment arrive-t-il à garder la ligne en ingurgitant autant d'alcool ? Voilà un vrai mystère !... Pour votre information, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas _moi_ que vous regardez, c'est lui. Et en ce qui le concerne, il s'en fiche…

— Il s'en fiche que je le regarde ? Vous faites bien de me le signaler…

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

— Et qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur en se retournant vers elle.

Elle lui balança la serviette mouillée et roulée en boule à la tête.

— Qu'il n'est pas spécialement pudique.

.°.

Jack sourit. Il adorait cette femme.  
Il vida l'eau de la baignoire et étendit la serviette. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il fut légèrement déçu de constater qu'elle avait rhabillé John de son pantalon de toile et de son tee-shirt, et elle raccrochait à peine le téléphone.

— Qui avez-vous appelé ? voulut-il savoir, soudain soupçonneux.

— La réception, j'ai demandé qu'on vous monte des cachets qui prendront le relais pour finir de faire baisser la fièvre.

— Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

— Continuez à faire attention à ce qu'il s'hydrate régulièrement. Son état général devrait s'améliorer d'ici peu. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le stabiliser. En ce qui me concerne, je vais rentrer en stop.

— En stop ?

— Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il faut absolument que je retourne voir Miss Watts.

— Je préférerais que vous restiez encore un peu, dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Non, il va mieux, vous pouvez tout à fait vous en occuper, c'est dans vos cordes.

— Et s'il rechutait ? insista-t-il. C'était quand même inquiétant ce phénomène lumineux…

— John a un problème d'ordre énergétique. Je suppose que sa frustration de tout à l'heure l'a fait exploser quand il a compris qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait, alors qu'il était tout près d'y arriver…

Jack rit de bon cœur en secouant la tête.

— Certainement pas ! John n'est pas un adolescent qui découvre le sexe ! Et s'il y a bien un mot qui n'est pas dans son vocabulaire, c'est « frustration »…

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et suggéra seulement :

— Peut-être pourrez-vous en parler avec lui, quand je serai partie.

— Vous dites qu'il n'est pas pudique, mais quand il s'agit de _ne pas_ me parler, il est devenu très entêté… Cela fait des jours que j'essaie de savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, ce n'est presque plus le même homme…

— Et ça vous déçoit ?

— Euh, pendant qu'il n'entend pas… Non ! Mais vous devez bien savoir ce qu'il a… Vous avez dit que c'était de votre faute… Je ne sais pas comment l'aider s'il refuse de me parler. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

A la porte, on frappa trois petits coups.

— Ah, mon chauffeur est arrivé, prévint-elle. Je crois que vous devriez vraiment discuter de cela entre vous deux. Il vous aime passionnément depuis un certain temps. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me mêler de votre relation.

River ouvrit la porte et sourit au réceptionniste venu lui apporter des cachets. Elle changea d'hôte d'un simple effleurement de la main, et John se retrouva avec la boîte en main, un merci sur les lèvres. Il regarda le réceptionniste partir avec une légère confusion. Il referma la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

.°.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Jack.

— Non, j'ai la tête qui me tourne comme si j'avais bu dix litres de bourbon… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Tu dois refaire de la fièvre, prends-en deux déjà… fit Jack en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Quand on est rentrés à l'hôtel tout à l'heure, tu t'es effondré. Tu es resté dans les vapes un bon moment, à claquer des dents et à délirer… Tu disais des choses vraiment bizarres.

John choisit prudemment de s'asseoir, il appuya doucement sur ses pommettes bouffies par la fièvre.

— Ah j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a collé la tête dans le four…

Il se releva et tituba légèrement vers un miroir.

— Ah ouais, sale gueule… Si ça ne te fait rien, moi je ne ressors pas ce soir, je suis claqué…

Il souriait, mais soudain, Jack vit la transformation s'abattre sur lui.

Des souvenirs lui revenaient en vrac avec violence : l'exquise suavité vanillée de la peau du décolleté de Miss Watts, Jack qui l'arrachait à elle en lui tordant les bras dans un étau inflexible, un baiser merveilleusement agréable échangé avec lui… la sensation de flotter nu dans l'espace… River…

— River était là ! dit-il.

— Qui c'est _River_ ? demanda le Capitaine d'un ton faussement innocent.

.°.


	11. C10 : La Bibliothèque des Ombres

**CHAPITRE 10 : LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE DES OMBRES**

 **Proposition très décente**

Une nouvelle fois, l'esprit de River fut totalement émerveillé de constater qu'il s'était seulement passé trois semaines depuis sa dernière et si désastreuse excursion. Le courrier que Quentin Cormack venait de lui envoyer lui faisait plaisir car il venait interrompre la monotonie de son travail : elle s'était attelée à rechercher plus d'information pour un futur ouvrage et compilait des notes car elle se doutait que ses éditeurs n'allaient pas tarder à la relancer.

Elle espérait que Miss Watts allait bien et qu'elle savait désormais qu'elle était enceinte. Que le retour à une existence plus calme, loin du catalyseur agitateur qu'elle représentait lui offrait la possibilité de se remettre. Mais elle n'avait pas bonne conscience. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus et mieux, mais reconnaissait que dès qu'elle s'en mêlait, c'était pire que jamais.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de mettre la future mère en sécurité, si ce n'était en restant loin d'elle, ce qui rendait la possibilité de l'aider compliquée. Mais la manœuvre éviterait aussi que John ne se manifeste à nouveau. Là encore, elle espérait qu'il était parti de Portabaal, avec le Capitaine Harkness, afin qu'il ne vienne pas raviver les traumatismes d'Amy-Leigh, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Pas sans réactiver sa connexion avec lui, qu'elle avait eu soin de ne pas dissoudre complètement la dernière fois… Peut-être bien qu'il avait raison de penser qu'elle _s'attardait trop auprès de lui._ Et sans motif valable.

Elle aurait désespérément voulu parler à quelqu'un de tout cela pour savoir quoi faire, mais elle n'avait pas d'amis pour l'écouter ou la conseiller. Elle n'avait même pas de vie…

Lasse de ses idées noires, elle décida de sortir se promener parmi la foule visitant la Bibliothèque. Elle emprunta une borne mobile pour s'y glisser, ce qui était facile et pratique, et alla se poster dans un coin fréquenté où elle espérait que beaucoup de visiteurs auraient des questions à poser. CAL serait heureux de voir qu'elle participait de nouveau à la vie du lieu plutôt que de rester retirée entre deux paquets de données...

Elle resta là et attendit que la foule s'empare de sa borne. _Où sont les œuvres de Dickens ? Où peut-on trouver Agatha Christie ? Peut-on consulter des ouvrages sur Van Gogh ?_ Elle s'étonna vite de constater que les questions ne tournent que sur des auteurs concernant la Terre. Intriguée, elle se composa un visage, le sien propre (que la borne connaissait) pour voir qui posait ce genre de questions. _Où peut-on lire les rapports de thèse du Professeur River Song ?_

En jetant un œil sur ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle eut la surprise de découvrir le visage avenant du Capitaine Harkness.

.°.

A l'aide de la borne, elle lui indiqua d'un ton monocorde les coordonnées d'une section de la Bibliothèque : bâtiment, étage, numéro de salle, travée… Il demanda ce qu'il y trouverait et elle répondit simplement : _rapports de thèse du Pr Song_. Là elle le vit, lever les yeux, soudain plus intéressé, les commissures de ses belles lèvres s'arquant plus franchement.

Elle n'avait absolument aucun besoin de l'accompagner durant son trajet : elle pouvait s'y rendre instantanément. Une autre borne de consultation se trouvait dans une salle voisine restée vide – les haïkus torlonguis n'intéressant pas grand monde – elle la réquisitionna pour aller se placer devant la porte qu'elle avait indiquée à Jack.

C'était un coin de la Bibliothèque qu'elle aimait bien : cette salle était spacieuse, une lumière blonde y pénétrait tout le jour par de grandes baies en forme de demi-lune donnant sur des jardins artificiels mais paisibles. Entre les baies et les jardins, des terrasses de bois comportaient quelques tables d'étude assez grandes pour y étaler plusieurs livres et écrire. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et l'atmosphère était sereine. Elle avait calqué ce recoin pour en faire les extérieurs de sa « maison » virtuelle à l'intérieur de CAL. Elle s'y sentait chez elle.

Jack arrivait d'un pas alerte qui trahissait sa bonne humeur. Il s'approcha et elle déclara seulement :

 _—_ Installez-vous à l'une des tables à l'extérieur. Je vous apporte les dossiers que vous voulez consulter.

Il obtempéra docilement mais la suivit du regard à chaque instant. Lorsqu'elle revint en flottant vers la table où il avait pris place, pour y déposer une tablette de consultation, elle annonça :

 _—_ Œuvres complètes de Charles Dickens, Agatha Christie, documentation sur Van Gogh, rapports du Pr Song préchargés. Vous en avez pour trois semaines, dix jours, huit heures et six minutes pour tout terminer, Jack.

Il la regarda d'un air content et curieux.

 _—_ Vous êtes River Song ?!

 _—_ Je l'étais, corrigea-t-elle avec un battement de paupières.

 _—_ Je vous cherche depuis deux jours entiers sur cette planète ! déclara-t-il sans préambule. Plus longtemps si l'on considère le temps que j'ai mis à vous pister jusque dans ce secteur.

 _—_ Comme c'est aimable. Je n'ai jamais de visites.

 _—_ Ma compagnie n'est donc pas forcément malvenue ? Pouvons-nous parler ou êtes-vous… euh... en service ?

 _—_ Nous pouvons parler. Avec tout le chemin que vous avez fait, vous méritez bien un brin de conversation… D'ailleurs, comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

 _—_ Vous avez accédé au dossier de John chez Torchwood. Comme j'y ai conservé quelques entrées informatiques, j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à vous ici.

 _—_ Et moi qui pensais avoir été discrète… commenta-t-elle avec un rien de dépit.

 _—_ Vous l'avez été. Ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien.

 _—_ Et vous si ?

Éludant la réponse, il lui sourit encore sans savoir si cela marchait sur elle. Il tenta plutôt la franchise :

 _—_ Vous êtes très intimidante comme cela : cette machine reste debout alors que je suis assis, et ce visage ne réussit pas totalement à l'humaniser… fit-il remarquer.

 _—_ Avant que vous ne le critiquiez davantage, je dois vous avertir que ce visage était le mien…

Il étouffa un rire et secoua la tête.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Pouvez-vous emprunter un autre modèle ? Je suis obligé de me casser le cou pour vous parler car cette tête culmine à 2m50…

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'intention de rester ici longtemps ?

 _—_ Et vous ?

 _—_ Non, la fermeture est dans moins d'une heure…

Il se leva pour être face à elle.

 _—_ Que devrais-je dire ou faire pour que vous acceptiez de quitter cet endroit avec moi ?

 _—_ Si cette vilaine borne avait des bras, là, je serais en train de croiser les bras, répondit-elle… Et où voudriez-vous que j'aille ? La Bibliothèque est mon tombeau et la matrice de ma survie dans cet état. Je ne peux pas la quitter longtemps.

Il serra les mâchoires sous la déception. Il avait fait des recherches sur elle. Quand il avait anticipé cette scène, il la retrouvait sous la forme d'une belle femme qu'il pouvait regarder sans se dévisser la tête… Il avait besoin de lui parler de John, entre autres, et ce qu'il avait à demander était délicat. Pour cela, pouvoir converser en tête à tête sur un joli petit banc à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, aurait été parfait. Elle avait l'air si peu humaine sur cette statue abstraite informe. Il ne savait pas si sa séduction fonctionnait sur elle car il ne pouvait pas lire le langage du corps.

 _—_ Si le bâtiment ferme bientôt, je voulais vous emmener à l'extérieur avec moi. Je voulais vous parler de John qui a… disparu.

 _—_ Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a faussé compagnie sans vous dire où il allait ?

 _—_ A peu près.

 _—_ Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas son habitude d'agir ainsi ?

 _—_ Oh bien sûr que si…

 _—_ Et alors quoi ?

Il inclina la tête et demanda alors d'un ton différent, plus concerné et peut-être légèrement _déçu_ :

 _—_ Est-ce que j'ai tort de considérer que vous pourriez être une amie ?

Elle s'autorisa un petit rire étrange et mécanique, comme si la borne n'était pas réellement programmée pour cela.

 _—_ Capitaine Harkness, reprit-elle d'un ton patient, le fait que John et moi ayons couché ensemble ne fait pas de moi une « amie ». Lui et moi avons… disons… rapproché nos solitudes respectives… Mais ce n'était qu'une fois. Pour être très honnête, je pense bien qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête et à dire vrai, moi aussi. Ce terrain n'est pas propice au…

Il l'arrêta d'un geste avec l'air de trouver cela comique.

 _—_ Je pense avoir une idée assez claire de la définition de « coup d'un soir », merci. Ce que je me demandais, c'est si vous pourriez considérer que vous pourriez être une amie _pour moi._ Car nous avons certaines choses en commun. Nous sommes tous deux rejetés par le Docteur que notre sort indiffère, alors que nous sommes devenus devenus des monstres improbables pour l'avoir fréquenté… Nous sommes aujourd'hui tous les deux dans une situation suffisamment inconfortable pour que nous souhaitions vivement la modifier dans un sens nettement plus favorable et plus vivable... Et accessoirement, nous avons croisé John… ajouta-t-il en souriant. De par la force des choses, vous n'avez ni appuis, ni soutiens, et moi non plus. Et je dois reconnaître – bien volontiers du reste – que je n'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé fonctionner en solo. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que ma pesante démonstration essaie de vous dire ?...

 _« Chers visiteurs,_ ronronna une voix dans les haut-parleurs et en même temps de la borne qu'occupait River, _nous vous informons que la Bibliothèque fermera ses portes dans quinze minutes. Veuillez enregistrer le suivi de vos consultations et commencer à vous diriger vers les sorties les plus proches de votre position »._

River sourit moqueusement. Son timing était très malchanceux. Comment allait-il s'en débrouiller ?

 _—_ La Bibliothèque vous met à la porte, observa-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Laissez-moi réfléchir à votre proposition et revenez demain.

 _—_ Demain, vous direz non et vous m'enverrez paître. Venez plutôt avec moi ce soir, nous irons sur une planète voisine d'un côté où il fait jour, je n'ai pas sommeil. Avouez que vous vous ennuyez affreusement toute seule ici et que ma proposition est délicieusement tentante et inespérée à la fois…

 _—_ Capitaine, je veux bien avouer que je m'ennuie ici et que votre proposition est tout à fait alléchante, mais j'essaie de tirer des leçons de mes erreurs. Si je viens _avec vous_ – et j'ai une idée de ce à quoi vous pensez quand vous dites « avec » – et si vous avez en tête que je puisse vous parler et que vous soyez conscient de ma présence, vous allez ressentir rapidement les effets collatéraux dommageables que vous avez pu voir à l'œuvre chez John…

 _—_ Votre argument n'est pas irrecevable. Vous ne pouvez pas pronostiquer que je me comporterai comme lui ou que je réagirai comme lui. Miss Watts a-t-elle un ressenti identique ? Pas du tout, pour ce que j'en sais. Ceux avec qui vous faites « du stop » ont-ils un ressenti identique ? Non plus. En fait, vous pouvez décider entièrement de votre propre impact sur vos hôtes… Après, je peux comprendre que vous craigniez – ou que vous ayez envie, selon – que je me comporte comme lui… Mais actuellement, je pense que ce ne serait pas très malin, car il est si entiché de vous que je crois bien qu'il essaierait de m'étrangler lentement si j'avais le malheur de lui reparler un peu trop précisément de vos délicieux "effets collatéraux"…

Elle fronça encore les sourcils.

 _—_ Voilà qui m'étonnerait. John peut être obsessionnel, mais jaloux ?... Je crois qu'il considérerait plutôt cette inclination comme une perte fatale d'opportunités !…

Elle vit Jack se fendre d'un sourire approbateur mais enchaîna très sérieusement :

 _—_ Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était au bord du gouffre, ravagé par des excès de toutes sortes, mais surtout obsédé par la pensée de _vous_ retrouver. Je n'avais d'intérêt à ses yeux que parce qu'il pensait que j'étais une sorte de créature surnaturelle bien plus puissante que lui – et il fallait bien que ça lui arrive un jour – contre laquelle, il n'avait pas les moyens de mentir, ni de tricher, ni de faire aboutir la moindre menace… Il a été éduqué très jeune par la peur et l'intimidation. Il a grandi en mentant à tous sur ce qu'il ressentait et d'une certaine façon sa survie a été associée à la capacité qu'il a eue de se dissocier presque complètement de ses émotions. Et il en a même tiré une certaine fierté. Une grande partie de son côté extrême et excessif vient d'ailleurs de cette scission artificielle. Il a tellement peu l'habitude de ressentir quoi que ce soit qu'il lui faut des doses massives pour commencer à éprouver quelque chose…

 _« Chers visiteurs,_ _nous vous informons que la Bibliothèque ferme ses portes dans dix minutes. Veuillez vous diriger vers les sorties les plus proches de votre position »._

 _—_ Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Jack. Il a l'air si mal, si terriblement changé à votre bref et si déterminant contact…

 _—_ Vous vous montrez étrangement protecteur envers lui. J'ai fait… quelque chose d'impitoyable ! répondit-elle avec un triste sourire. Il était si près de la mort, avec tant de choses qui n'allaient plus chez lui… que j'ai eu la curiosité d'essayer de le _réparer_. Enfin dans un second temps, car ça n'a jamais été mon objectif. Si je ne faisais rien, il mourait. Si j'échouais, il mourait tout autant.

 _—_ Le réparer ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est ça. Excusez la formule, mon nouvel état me fait voir les choses sous un aspect plutôt mécaniste… Comprenez qu'il était presque mort et suicidaire. Dysfonctionnel au dernier degré. Il a menacé le Docteur, il a presque tué son amie pour un motif totalement stupide... J'ai promis que j'allais le retenir et j'ai tenu parole. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de cette petite chose égoïste, sauvage et nuisible à force d'être complètement inconsciente ? Il fallait l'arrêter.

 _—_ Définitivement ?

 _—_ Hem, ce n'est pas passé loin… Mais comme j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment très près de mourir sans mon concours, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas besoin de m'en occuper, du moment que Clara était hors de danger.

 _—_ Alors qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné dans vos plans ?

 _—_ A peu près tout !

.°.

* * *

 **La solitude de l'immortel**

Ce n'est qu'en regagnant seul son petit vaisseau après la fermeture, au moment où il retirait sa veste, que le Capitaine réalisa qu'il avait un message holographique stocké sur son bracelet.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de considérer qu'il ne marchait plus qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que John avait pu utiliser la connexion privée qui existait toujours avec le sien. Un vestige du temps où ils étaient partenaires à l'Agence...

Il datait de son arrivée à la Bibliothèque, pris par ses recherches, Jack ne l'avait pas vu. John lui disait qu'il avait quelque chose à tenter pour essayer d'aller mieux, qu'il ne serait pas très loin, et qu'il ne savait pas si ça marcherait. Il ajoutait qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Qu'il essaierait de lui faire savoir s'il pouvait revenir vite, pas vite ou pas du tout.

Jack n'aima pas le regard qu'il avait sur la dernière image. Vraiment pas. Beaucoup trop proche d'un adieu définitif, et avec le portrait que venait de lui faire River…

Il retourna directement vers son manteau qu'il venait de suspendre dès qu'il était monté à bord, pour y chercher l'alcool qu'il y gardait dans une petite fiasque de la poche interne. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il y avait mis exactement. Un truc qui arrachait sauvagement en tous cas, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il reprit une gorgée et le rangea. Il savait d'expérience qu'elle l'enivrerait très vite. Il gagna alors le minuscule recoin couchette dissimulé dans un placard, défit ses chaussures, et s'allongea tout habillé.

Les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas tellement envie de repenser à tous ces événements heureux et pourtant si déstabilisants : comme retrouver enfin un Docteur et un John l'un comme l'autre très différents, le premier qui ne daignait même pas l'aider (ce qui n'était pas prévu), le second qui l'aidait mais qui le fuyait aussi (ce qui n'était pas prévu non plus). Comme rencontrer une jolie compagne du Docteur toujours en vie qui l'aimait bien, et une jolie compagne morte qui ne l'aimait pas assez pour se joindre à lui…

Il y avait des années qu'il était seul. Certes pas depuis son départ de la Terre, mais aujourd'hui Torchwood lui manquait. Le travail, l'équipe… Il en avait assez de fuir sans arrêt. Il avait besoin des autres. C'était dit. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que ça change absolument.

En sentant ses membres s'engourdir, il se dit qu'il serait bientôt endormi : cette gnole pirigalienne était meilleure qu'un somnifère. C'était très bien.

Très bien pour éviter de repenser à ce qui s'était passé avec John, à Modarkand, après que River soit intervenue pour l'empêcher de mourir et les ait laissés seuls. Très bien pour éviter de penser qu'il avait ensuite disparu dans la nature, en le laissant rongé d'angoisse sur ses intentions d'en finir avec la vie…

La seule chose à laquelle il voulait bien penser, c'était que de pouvoir enfin se préoccuper d'autres personnes l'entretenait moins dans son « délire de persécution ». Depuis un mois qu'il était en Portabaal, il n'avait pas subi la moindre tentative d'agression contre sa personne. Où étaient donc les chasseurs qui étaient tout le temps après lui avant ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi car le spiritueux venait de le terrasser.

.°.

à suivre : **PARTIE III : ENSEMBLE ?  
**


	12. C11 : Come as you are

**PARTIE III : ENSEMBLE ?**

 _Donc, John n'est plus vraiment lui-même, Jack a évolué, et pourtant quelque chose comme un intérêt mutuel est toujours là, malgré tout. Vraisemblablement, ce ne peut être rien d'autre que la curiosité de se redécouvrir différents, car depuis quand les vieilles flammes peuvent-elles jamais renaître de leurs cendres éteintes ?_

.°.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : COME AS YOU ARE  
**

 **Le coup de téléphone holographique**

 ** _Quatre semaines plus tard…_**

Jack Harkness sentait ses yeux le piquer. Il les cligna plusieurs fois et se dit que c'était ridicule. Il n'aurait qu'à terminer demain. Pour l'heure, il était fatigué par l'heure tardive, la journée de planque infructueuse et par la rédaction de la paperasse consécutive, à la lueur d'une petite lampe de bureau de style banquier à l'abat-jour vert opalescent. Assez pour aujourd'hui ! Mais il prit le dossier et le referma d'un coup sec avec satisfaction. Il l'emporterait chez lui car il était probable qu'il allait se réveiller d'ici trois ou quatre heures, tout à fait dispos, et à ce moment-là, il serait bien content d'avoir un truc à faire d'à peu près silencieux pendant que les autres dormiraient.

Il jeta un œil à la pièce : son petit local professionnel qu'il avait décoré pour la blague dans le style des années cinquante, avec la complicité de River qui en avait un autre à côté du sien. Il ferma les stores, et rangea quelques dossiers en cours dans le classeur métallique gris sur lequel trônait un jeune mais exubérant philodendron en pot qui se plaisait manifestement avec lui.

H&S Investigations, c'était eux. River avait conçu leur publicité comme la couverture de l'un de ses bouquins dont il s'était procuré évidemment rapidement quelques copies. Il en aimait le côté rétro et stéréotypé mais qu'il avalait comme une petite madeleine de Proust, parce qu'il avait connu cette époque lui aussi...

Il sortit ses clés et en tenant la main vers la lampe pour éteindre, il eut la surprise de voir au même moment un appel entrant sur le bracelet de son ex-manipulateur de vortex. Il prit l'appel, et le visage de John se stabilisa en une image holographique à peu près nette. Des myriades de petits yeux clignaient autour de lui tandis que de petits cris admiratifs résonnaient suivis de « chut, chut ». Le Capitaine se rassit en arborant un large sourire.

 _—_ John ! En voilà une surprise !

 _—_ _Salut Jack, il est tôt ou il est tard, là où tu es ?_

Les petits cris et les rires reprirent de plus belle et John tourna la tête pour s'adresser à quelqu'un qui devait se trouver près de lui.

 _—_ _Taisez-vous un peu les mioches, on va se faire repérer ! Ça fait quatre semaines que j'ai pas parlé à mon pote alors vous allez me la boucler ou j'éteins l'image magique !_ menaça-t-il.

Un miaulement collectif de déception retentit. Jack se mit à rire.

 _—_ Il est tard, j'allais rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et où es-tu d'abord ?

 _—_ _Je pourrais tout aussi bien être n'importe où mais en principe dans l'un des sous-niveaux de la station orbitale de Velquesh. Ça ne ressemble à rien. Enfin, si à une sorte de bush plein de caillasses inconfortables qui me pètent le dos et je suis entouré d'un tas de mômes collants, et bruyants,_ ajouta-t-il plus fort _, qui me pètent les… enfin tu vois… Je suis dans une espèce de… pff… camp scout d'entrainement local. Une école, si tu préfères._

 _—_ Une école ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu apprends sans indiscrétion ?

 _—_ _Mhh, ça ne va pas te dire grand-chose, mais disons des trucs pour éviter le genre de désagrément dont tu as pu être témoin avant que je ne parte. C'est un enseignement classique ici, pour les jeunes garçons. Je fais, bien entend, figure de gros attardé de service, une vraie curiosité locale._

 _—_ Es-tu en train de me dire qu'on t'a laissé **_seul_** en compagnie d'un nombre indéterminé de jeunes garçons à peine pubères ? Est-ce bien judicieux ? se moqua Jack avec un sourire suggestif.

 _—_ _Oh, ferme-la ! J'ai dû mettre tout le dortoir dans le coup sinon je n'aurais pas pu appeler… Normalement, c'est interdit. On ne devrait pas avoir de contacts avec l'extérieur avant plusieurs semaines, pour rester concentrés, blablabla, ce genre de trucs. Mais j'avais promis de t'appeler._

 _—_ C'est bien ce que je disais, tu leur montres le bon exemple, niveau discipline…

 _—_ _C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule… Je sais pas trop si tu imagines bien ce que c'est… Même les profs sont plus jeunes que moi ici… Et je me coltine toute la journée une bande de gamins insupportables dont j'ai à peu près trois fois l'âge…_

 _—_ Sans blague, mais ça ressemble à ce que je vis tous les jours !… Est-ce que tu sors bientôt ?... Tu me manques.

Des ricanements se firent entendre, vite étouffés par un regard féroce de John à la cantonade.

 _—_ _Si je passe le test final – et si j'y survis d'ailleurs – ça pourrait être dans huit semaines._

 _—_ Huit semaines !

 _—_ _Ouais, comme tu dis… Et toi, il se passe quoi de ton côté ?_

 _—_ Du changement, pour le moins. Je suis sur Velquesh, pas très loin du centre de recherche de Cormack Industries. J'ai monté une agence de détectives avec River, un petit truc sans prétention, car si tu te souviens il faut que je fasse profil bas. Nous avons loué une maison en banlieue et nous y vivons avec Amy, qui commence à s'arrondir doucement.

John plissa les yeux à cette nouvelle et approcha le nez du holomoniteur dans une tentative désespérée d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

 _—_ _Quoi ? Tu vis avec les deux ?_ articula-t-il.

Jack eut un insupportable sourire faussement modeste, la tête inclinée et les yeux baissés, et quelques sifflements admiratifs suivis d'applaudissements discrets émergèrent autour de John. Il rugit à leur encontre, imitant à la perfection le feulement d'un fauve.

 _—_ _Si vous nous faites choper avec vos conneries, ça va mal se mettre, silence j'ai dit !_

Il revint vers Jack et lui jeta un coup d'œil troublé.

 _—_ _Quand tu dis que tu « vis avec », tu veux dire que vous êtes… hem ensemble ?_

 _—_ Ah, ça tu verras bien, si tu reviens.

 _—_ _Non mais quand tu dis « avec River » qui est-ce qui… l'héberge ? Toi ou Miss Watts ?_ fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _—_ Tu verras quand tu reviendras.

 _—_ _Espèce de petit bata…_

Il étouffa le juron en levant le poing, et puis le Capitaine vit l'image se renverser et se troubler, entendit des piaillements, et John qui chuchotait _« Stop, stop, aïe, oui, c'est bon maintenant »_. L'image revint et il vit John qui avait l'air un peu furieux, mais un peu seulement.

 _—_ _Ok, on ne peut pas jurer. Jack, je crois que je vais devoir couper. Mais je voudrais bien que tu fasses passer de ma part le message à tes deux colocataires, toutes autant qu'elles sont : qu'elles ne s'imaginent pas un seul instant qu'elles ont des droits sur toi ! Quand je reviens, je te reprends, comme ça !_ prévint-il en claquant des doigts.

Jack sourit mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car la communication se coupa. Il laissa le sourire flotter encore sur ses lèvres, et puis attrapa son dossier, éteignit la lampe et sortit en fermant à clé.

.°.

* * *

 **Le retour de John du « Camp Scout »**

 ** _Deux mois plus tard, spatioport de Velquesh…_**

Lorsqu'il débarqua enfin sur la planète, John se sentait à la fois nerveux et excité par la perspective. Il y a deux jours encore, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir quitter pour de bon ce qu'il appelait pudiquement son « camp de boy-scouts ». A l'issue de l'épreuve finale, les gamins avaient insisté pour lui tatouer une étoile sur le haut du bras pour lui rappeler son expérience, elle le piquait encore un peu. Mais il était officiellement initié aux mystères masculins de Portabellion. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ce qu'il avait vu ou fait pendant ces trois mois. En temps ordinaire il n'y aurait prêté aucune importance, en se réservant le droit de faire très exactement ce que bon lui semblait. Mais vu la nature étrange et si peu familière pour lui de ce qui s'y était parfois déroulé, tout bien considéré, le silence lui semblait une bonne chose à observer. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'il avait dorénavant une assez bonne assurance de n'être plus le jouet de forces qui le dépassaient qui l'auraient très certainement détruit. Ou l'aurait poussé à se détruire lui-même plus vite encore que le train où il y allait précédemment.

Parmi les expériences qu'il ne regretterait pourtant pas, même s'il aurait volontiers convenu que ça cassait son image, une fois encore, il y avait la camaraderie avec les jeunes. Une de ces nombreuses expériences qui étaient passées à la trappe de la dureté du lieu où il avait grandi et qu'il avait essayé assez maladroitement d'établir avec Jack, plus tard. Les garçons l'avaient traité presque comme n'importe quel autre novice, en le chambrant pareillement – voire davantage. Les enseignants étaient sensibles au fait que sa propre démarche ait été volontaire, mais ne faisaient pas non plus de différence ou tâchaient de ne pas la marquer. De fait, en tant qu'adulte poursuivant un objectif, il était plus motivé. Il voyait la différence avec les jeunes qui y étaient parce c'était simplement une étape normale de leur cursus religieux.

En considérant son reflet pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans une vitrine de l'astroport, il vit cependant qu'en fait de casser son image, il avait proprement l'air d'un sauvage : avec ses vêtements tout déchirés, une barbe qui lui donnait l'air d'être un vieillard, et des cheveux trop longs.

Le tableau des départs lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir prendre la navette jusqu'à la ville que lui avait indiquée Jack. C'était sans doute le moment idéal pour se servir de la prime touchée pour avoir ramené l'androïde de Cormack… Le morceau de plastique fit un petit miracle en lui permettant de retrouver en un temps raisonnable à peu près figure humaine chez un coiffeur en se débarrassant de son excès de pilosité, mais il dût courir pour arriver dans les temps à l'embarquement et passer ses nouveaux vêtements dans les toilettes de la navette.

Une fois à bord, juste avant le départ, il laissa un message vocal à Jack pour lui donner l'heure de son vol et lui demander où il pouvait descendre en ville. Il estimait que le temps que le Capitaine trouve ce message, il aurait probablement atterri.

.°.

A sa surprise, il trouva Jack qui l'attendait à son arrivée. Ce dernier le repéra tout de suite et se dirigea vers lui. Ils s'étreignirent et John crut un instant qu'il n'avait survécu à son épreuve d'initiation finale que pour mourir broyé dans cette accolade.

 _—_ Je t'embrasserais bien mais ça heurte un peu les coutumes locales, prévint le Capitaine en le relâchant comme à regret.

 _—_ Et dire que je me suis rasé pour rien, soupira John avec un demi-sourire.

 _—_ Oh non, pas pour rien… Pas de bagages ?

Question de pure forme, car en véritable apologie ambulante du voyager léger, il n'en avait jamais. Jack le conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur, puis le Capitaine dégagea le véhicule de la zone astroportuaire en un temps record. Du coin de l'œil, tout en se frayant un chemin dans la circulation dense de ce début d'après-midi, il observait le beau profil de son ami qui avait fermé les yeux quelques instants. C'était étrange de le voir dans ces vêtements tellement peu… ostentatoires. Il savait que John était comme lui, en général sensible au « prestige de l'uniforme ». C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant de constater qu'il aimait les vêtements militaires d'un autre âge, alors qu'il était si allergique à la discipline qui allait avec.

 _—_ Où allons-nous ? demanda-il au bout d'un moment.

 _—_ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi directement à ton hôtel, mais figure-toi que je bosse. J'ai un rendez-vous important avec un client que je ne peux malheureusement pas remettre, donc je te conduis à mon bureau.

 _—_ T'as pas plus ennuyeux encore ?

 _—_ Si tu as de la chance, tu y verras ma nouvelle associée. Et elle n'est pas ennuyeuse du tout…

John eut un petit rire qui avait l'air heureux.

 _—_ Je suppose que je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai hâte de la voir. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire à quoi elle ressemble ?

 _—_ Et te gâcher la surprise ? Ne compte pas dessus.

 _—_ Est-ce qu'elle est très différente de Miss Watts ? insista John qui bouillait d'impatience et d'appréhension.

 _—_ Assez, oui. Pourquoi ? Tu avais fini par te faire à son physique _désespérément ingrat_?

 _—_ Peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien, en fait.

Jack rit encore parce qu'il ressentait le trouble et l'agitation de son ami.

 _—_ Tu n'en sais rien ? Ou tu n'as pas très envie de l'admettre ?

 _—_ Est-ce que Miss Watts est plus jolie que River ? continua-t-il.

 _—_ Pour ton information, Amy a déjà un prétendant contre lequel tu ne lutterais pas à armes égales : gentil, bien élevé, la ramène à l'heure, plein aux as…

 _—_ Hem, gentil, bien élevé et compagnie, t'es donc en train de me dire « subtilement » que je n'ai donc aucune chance ?

 _—_ Ça dépend… Si tu avais de la conversation et que tu savais être spirituel, encore... Ne t'attends pas à débarquer en terrain conquis avec elle…

 _—_ Est-ce que… vous lui avez dit la vérité ?

 _—_ Hélas, non ! River est contre. Peut-être qu'il faudrait profiter de ta venue pour ça. Elle mérite de la connaître et peut-être qu'elle irait mieux sans tous ces mensonges qu'elle ressent confusément.

 _—_ Pourquoi River est-elle contre ?

 _—_ Alors, ça va sûrement te paraître totalement ridicule mais… elle n'est pas spécialement _fière_ d'avoir couché avec toi…

 _—_ Limite vexant, commenta John avec un sourire radieusement sensuel.

 _—_ Ouais, je peux voir combien tu as l'air _vexé_ … fit le Capitaine avec un œil en coulisse.

John frissonna et pianota nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de la porte.

 _—_ On est encore loin de ton foutu bureau ? J'ai follement envie d'embrasser quelqu'un.

 _—_ Idem !…

.°.

* * *

 **Beautiful stranger**

John aurait pu payer cher pour savoir ce que River avait dans la tête à cette minute. Elle était en fait en train de constater, avec un rien d'humiliation, qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi attirant. Elle aurait trouvé tellement plus simple de le revoir à froid et de se demander, avec toute la consternation requise, ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver ! Mais au lieu de cela, elle avait eu instantanément envie d'être près de lui. Vraiment plus près. Pourtant, malheureusement pour John, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

 _—_ Bonjour John.

 _—_ Bonjour River, répondit-il arborant une expression mal déchiffrable. Tu t'apprêtais à sortir ?

 _—_ Oui, dans une minute. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

 _—_ Tu le sais bien, répondit-il en inclinant la tête. Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'espionner _depuis des semaines_ …

 _—_ Oh, malheur, je suis démasquée ! reconnut-elle avec une moue comique.

 _—_ Oui, enfin ! Est-ce là la vraie River Song ?

Elle esquissa un sourire juste un peu moqueur.

 _—_ Considérant que « River Song » est un pseudo et que cette enveloppe est un clone, je te laisse tirer les conclusions qui conviennent sur la « véracité » de ce que tu as sous les yeux !

Il commença par le commencement. Physiquement, elle n'avait parfaitement rien à voir avec Miss Watts. A part la couleur des yeux peut-être. Pas le même blond, qui était ici beaucoup plus chaud. Pas la même stature. Pas du tout la même silhouette.  
Mais ces yeux graves sous deux arcs parfaits que le maquillage rendait presque hypnotiques, le regardaient pourtant d'une façon qui lui paraissait bizarrement familière, et cette voix un peu basse qui s'échappait de cette jolie petite bouche pulpeuse était définitivement celle qu'il avait entendue dans sa tête, la première fois.

 _—_ Je n'aurai même pas droit à une petite bise de bienvenue ? protesta-t-il.

 _—_ Je suppose que tu pourrais, oui.

 _—_ Mais ?...

 _—_ Mais rien du tout.

Elle vint à lui d'un pas décidé et planta un bref baiser sur sa joue.

 _—_ Je dois sortir pour une course.

Il acquiesça en la retenant.

 _—_ Dans une minute… Avant, je voudrais t'embrasser.

 _—_ Je te préviens que tu n'arriveras à rien de cette façon…

 _—_ Tu veux dire en le demandant gentiment ? Je peux _aussi_ ne pas demander et être moins gentil, si tu préfères…

Il lui prit son manteau des mains et l'envoya d'un geste ample et presque théâtral sur une chaise à proximité, puis comme ses yeux le défiaient d'oser, il l'approcha quand même doucement de lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Dès le premier contact, il reconnut sa vibration orageuse et enivrante, cette pulsation qui le gagnait par vagues. La même. Exactement la même. Mais dans un corps tellement différent ! Plus doux, et plus… plus…

 _—_ Tes mains s'égarent un peu, mon cher John. Tu as juste parlé de m'embrasser…

 _—_ Merci de me le rappeler, murmura-t-il dans la douceur de son cou pour venir à sa bouche.

Elle mit un petit moment avant de lui céder mais il n'était pas pressé car pouvoir la toucher était déjà particulièrement euphorisant. Il fit durer leur baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle frissonne enfin entre ses bras, se sentant enfin un peu soulagé parce que lorsqu'elle était ainsi contre lui, elle ne mentait pas.

Elle rompit pourtant le contact et dit en soupirant :

 _—_ Le mot que tu cherchais était probablement… « plus voluptueux ».

Il acquiesça comme leurs regards clairs se croisèrent, puis s'écarta d'elle un peu, juste pour pouvoir contempler combien c'était vrai.

 _—_ Il faut que nous parlions, déclara-t-il.

 _—_ De quoi ?

 _—_ De ce que nous ressentons et de ce que nous allons faire à ce sujet !

 _—_ Je vais te le dire : nous n'allons rien faire du tout.

 _—_ A-A. Pas d'accord.

 _—_ Et quand bien même ? dit-elle en tentant de se dégager. As-tu réfléchi deux minutes à la situation et au contexte ? Jack est devenu mon ami et j'aime travailler avec lui. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me montrer déloyale alors qu'il m'a tendu la main. Par-dessus le marché, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je ne me vois absolument pas imposer ta présence à Amy-Leigh qui conserve des séquelles de tout cela – et là je ne parle pas de sa grossesse… Je suis désolée John, je viens à peine de reconstruire une nouvelle vie, j'essaie de faire ce que je dois.

Il la regardait intensément mais n'avait presque rien écouté, uniquement concentré sur l'envie qu'il avait de défaire sa coiffure stricte et plonger ses doigts dans la masse ondoyante de ses cheveux.

 _—_ Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne mérites pas tout le bien que je peux te faire ? Pourquoi ne te l'autorises-tu pas ?

 _—_ Mais quel petit _prétentieux_ ! dit-elle alors d'un ton trop affectueux pour qu'il soit cinglant. Penses-tu donc être le seul qui puisse me combler sur ce plan ?

 _—_ J'admets que… je n'ai pas réfléchi à la question. Et j'admets aussi que je n'espère qu'une seule chose : une autre nuit comme celle que tu m'as déjà accordée.

 _—_ Oh, mais bien sûr ! Et quand tu auras eu une autre nuit, tu en voudras une troisième !

 _—_ Très probablement ! opina-t-il avec un large sourire.

 _—_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en essayant néanmoins de contenir assez bas le ton de sa voix. Nous utiliser Jack et moi comme amants occasionnels au gré de ta fantaisie ?

 _—_ Pourquoi « occasionnels ? » demanda-t-il surpris. Et surtout, pourquoi « utiliser » ?!

 _—_ Oh pardon, coucher avec nous deux, en alternant équitablement les jours de la semaine ? Coucher avec nous deux en même temps, pour t'éviter une organisation un peu compliquée ? Ne fais pas cette tête ravie ! Ce n'est pas une proposition ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il posément, en réussissant au mieux un regard innocent.

Elle le considéra avec surprise, ses belles joues pleines rosies sous l'effet de l'émotion, l'œil électrique et des cheveux rebelles qui commençaient à s'échapper de son chignon.

 _—_ Diable ! On croirait presque à une vraie question de ta part…

 _—_ Mais c'en est une. Je vous aime tous les deux. Pourquoi compliquer quand tout peut être simple ?

Elle eut un petit rire sec qu'elle contrôla aussitôt en se rappelant que Jack recevait un client dans la pièce à côté.

 _—_ Et bien ! Tu n'as définitivement pas passé assez de temps avec nous autres si tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître là la devise du genre féminin… se moqua-t-elle. Pourquoi ça n'arrivera pas ? Mais je vais te le dire : Jack et toi vous êtes peut-être issus d'une époque ultérieure culturellement façonnée à l'aune de cette éclatante « simplicité », mais ce n'est pas mon cas… Je ne suis pas du genre à _partager_. Je supporte déjà assez mal que le Docteur préfère aujourd'hui voyager avec une autre femme…

 _—_ Et pourquoi me parles-tu de ce type _maintenant_?

 _—_ Je suis sa femme. Enfin – corrigea-t-elle aussitôt – je l'étais.

John sourit en se mordant la lèvre, en la considérant d'une pupille soudain beaucoup plus caressante, l'air suffisant.

 _—_ Oh mon dieu ! Mais j'ai donc fait _bien mieux_ que de lui piquer sa fichue boîte à immortalité… Je pensais qu'il me méprisait certainement pour avoir voulu tromper ses amis, qu'il me haïssait franchement d'avoir presque tué sa « compagne », mais degré de détestation pourrais-je mériter pour avoir séduit sa femme ?

 _—_ N'aie pas l'air si content de toi. Ce n'est pas l'exploit que tu crois…

 _—_ Oh mais si !… N'as-tu pas dit, plus ou moins, que pour toi les relations sont forcément exclusives ? Dans ces conditions, que tu viennes à moi ne pourrait pas passer pour quelque chose de purement anodin, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit une expression contrariée pour lui répondre.

 _—_ En théorie.

 _—_ Il n'y a que toi pour reconnaître en deux mots si efficaces, que j'ai tort et raison à la fois…

Elle battit des paupières et secoua la tête, fâchée de constater qu'il arrivait bien trop vite à la mettre en colère, rien qu'en argumentant.

 _—_ Écoute, si nous devons nous disputer, autant le faire hors de ce bureau. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à voir impérativement…

 _—_ Oui, oui, je sais, répondit-il avec humour. Si je me tiens tranquille et que je ne fais pas de bruit, tu consentiras à ce que je reste un peu avec toi, tout le temps que tu l'auras décidé…

Elle lui décocha une œillade assassine, repassa derrière son bureau et pianota un message à l'attention de Jack pour le prévenir qu'elle allait voir le mari de la comptable – leur informatrice – dont il était sans nouvelles. Et qu'elle emmenait _son invité_. Elle ajouta qu'elle ferait un effort pour essayer de ne pas le tuer trop vite, mais uniquement par égard pour lui.

.°.


	13. C12 : In between

_Bonjour. Merci à toi qui es encore là._ _Voici la suite des aventures de Jack en détective privé. Si l'histoire te semble un peu décousue, souviens-toi que tu n'as ici que des morceaux choisis. Plus d'infos sur mon profil._ OldGirl _  
_

.°.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : IN BETWEEN**

 **Un ascenseur nommé Désir**

Durant tout le trajet en voiture vers le lieu de son rendez-vous, il se tint à peu près sage, se contentant de la contempler – enfin plutôt de la déshabiller des yeux – sans rien dire. Cette femme-ci était une inconnue pour lui et parce qu'elle avait l'air inconnue, elle lui semblait fermée. Pourtant, il savait sans aucun doute possible qu'elle était venue lui rendre plusieurs fois de silencieuses visites durant son entraînement. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le nier du reste. Mais ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle (il n'osait pas dire « le peu » qu'il avait partagé) lui permettait aussi de deviner qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas pour autant qu'il lui avait manqué, ou qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait… Loin de là.

Elle se rangea sur une place de parking et l'invita à l'accompagner en lui signalant qu'il était préférable qu'il reste en sa compagnie et celle de Jack, le temps que son titre de séjour soit en règle. Un simple contrôle de sécurité aléatoire, s'il se promenait sans et il pouvait avoir des ennuis. En ce qui concernait John, les ennuis ne lui faisaient pas particulièrement peur. Mais l'idée de se trouver souvent avec elle était loin d'être insupportable…

Pendant qu'ils gagnaient le hall de la résidence où elle devait voir son contact, il continua de l'observer. Elle jouait parfaitement l'indifférente. La femme active et professionnelle, concentrée sur son travail, qui vérifiait encore au téléphone parce que le type ne répondait pas à l'interphone. Prévenant qu'elle allait monter jeter un coup d'oeil. Oui, elle faisait ça merveilleusement, comme s'il n'y avait rien au monde de plus fondamental que d'être plongée dans cette nouvelle péripétie, et comme si tout ceci était vraiment sérieux.

Il lui avait demandé alors si ça pouvait être dangereux et elle avait rétorqué que le cas échéant sa présence serait tout à fait utile car elle se sentait sous armée avec ce qu'on voulait bien leur autoriser sur cette planète. Elle avait sorti de son sac une petite arme de poing. Minuscule ? Ridicule ? Il avait tendu la main pour qu'elle lui donne et avait observé l'objet avec curiosité non feinte. Son chargeur ne contenait pas de balles mais quatre fléchettes tranquillisantes. Il la lui avait rendue avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

Dans l'ascenseur, il s'était adossé dans un coin, toujours fasciné. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se montrer aussi indifférent. Ou mieux : profiter sans vergogne de l'exiguïté de cet espace confiné pour la serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il n'avait pas de doutes quand il la tenait. Aucun.  
Malgré tout, il trouvait cet ascenseur bougrement lent ! Y rester avec elle allait devenir compliqué s'ils n'atteignaient pas leur destination bientôt.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le bon étage qu'il réalisa qu'il avait été trop distrait pour réaliser que la petite sensation familière qu'il connaissait, lui chuchotait à l'arrière de sa nuque _« Tu vas devoir te battre, prépare-toi ! »_. Il l'aurait entendue plus tôt s'il n'avait pas été pas mentalement en train d'imaginer cette femme, contre lui, aussi nue, aussi douce et aussi enivrante que la dernière fois…  
Elle lui avait décoché un coup d'œil moqueur en entrant dans l'appartement dont elle n'avait pas eu besoin de crocheter la serrure. Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite qu'ils n'avaient presque pas parlé.

.°.

 **L'embuscade chez Kelnig**

Une fois là, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à constater que le sixième sens de John avait parfaitement raison : l'appartement avait subi une fouille en règle. Tout semblait avoir été jeté pêle-mêle au sol : tiroirs retournés et vidés, coussins éventrés, murs fracassés çà et là, sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver un coffre.

 _—_ Monsieur Kelnig ? appela-t-elle, mais pas trop fort.

Un fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine, quelque chose qui était tombé, en leur confirmant bien qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils approchèrent avec précaution et surprirent deux hommes cagoulés en train de retourner et briser méthodiquement des cadres photos où ils semblaient chercher quelque chose.

Dès qu'ils les virent, les deux malfaiteurs se précipitèrent sur eux. John avait pris le premier qui était le plus proche de lui et échangeait des coups avec, tandis que River avait dégainé et tiré contre son propre agresseur. Le bruit qu'il fit en s'effondrant détourna l'attention de celui de John, qui en profita pour l'envoyer au tapis. L'homme un peu sonné à terre eut le temps de bigler sur deux jolies jambes entrées dans son champ de vision troublé et voir River se pencher et récupérer sa fléchette sur son comparse.

 _—_ Tu l'as assommé ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore conscient…

John tenta de faire refonctionner les jointures de ses doigts et les frictionna.  
Elle sourit de constater qu'il essayait de l'impressionner et s'approcha de l'homme à terre. Comme elle faisait mine de chercher quelque chose qui prouvait son identité dans sa veste, ce dernier attrapa son bras et le lui tordit, montrant par là qu'il lui restait en effet un reste de conscience. Elle poussa un petit cri et John tomba aussitôt à genoux à côté de lui pour le frapper à la mâchoire une seconde fois.

 _—_ Il t'a fait mal ?

 _—_ Oui. Mais ça va aller. Monsieur Kelnig ? appela-telle encore. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant, il n'y a plus de danger…

Elle replia son bras très doucement contre elle et se releva.

 _—_ Je crois que mon contact est toujours là et qu'il se cache, supposa-t-elle. Tiens, attrape-moi mon téléphone, je vais prévenir la police du cambriolage. Fais le tour des pièces, s'il te plait, je te rejoins.

Il enregistra avec un sourire un peu contrarié la façon dont elle lui assignait des tâches et lui donnait des ordres. Cela avait l'air très naturel pour elle d'être obéie. Fais ceci. Fais cela. Va là… Il se sentait parfaitement idiot d'avoir tant _envie_ de lui obéir. Avait-elle la moindre idée de combien c'était peu habituel pour lui, d'être là sous son regard bleu-gris, et d'attendre qu'elle daigne être directive dans un sens qui lui convenait mieux ? _Viens contre moi, embrasse-moi, sois à moi toute la nuit…_

Elle avait déjà entré un appel au standard de la police en donnant tous les détails qu'elle avait et son numéro d'immatriculation au registre professionnel, avant de rattraper John.

 _—_ Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

 _—_ Non…

 _—_ Il s'est peut-être caché dehors sur le balcon…

Elle sortit pour constater que l'endroit était désert, à l'exception d'un voisin assis à lire sur le balcon d'à côté. Elle le héla en lui demandant s'il avait vu ses voisins aujourd'hui. Il ne répondit pas. Elle l'appela encore et il ne pipa toujours pas. Ou bien il était sourd, ou bien… En s'approchant de la séparation entre les deux balcons, elle avisa la mare de sang sous sa chaise : il n'était pas sourd, il était mort.

 _—_ Okay, fit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle regagna l'intérieur.

 _—_ John ? appela-t-elle.

 _—_ Ici, répondit-il.

 _—_ Leur voisin a été abattu d'une balle. Je vais attendre la police. Ils m'apprendront peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

 _—_ Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas tirer quelque chose directement des gars qu'on a sous la main ? questionna-t-il.

 _—_ Pas vraiment pendant qu'ils dorment, répondit-elle.

 _—_ Et si on les ligote et qu'on les réveille ?

Elle avorta un petit sourire, assorti d'un battement de cils qui lui laissait entendre qu'elle ne détestait pas l'idée, mais secoua la tête raisonnablement.

 _—_ Je vais plutôt voir s'ils ont un portefeuille… La police va arriver plus vite que tu ne crois... Jack et moi sommes tenus de coopérer avec elle, expliqua-t-elle. Si nous commençons à faire des choses qui excitent un peu trop leur curiosité, c'en sera fini de notre semi-liberté. Jack n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais nous sommes assez vieux l'un comme l'autre pour savoir où sont nos priorités…

 _—_ Quelle est la suite des opérations maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

 _—_ Pour moi : déposition auprès de la police, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils se contentent de mon témoignage et ne réclament pas le tien, vu ta situation administrative. Ensuite, je vais me faire conduire à l'hôpital pour qu'on regarde mon bras et puis je rentrerai. Mais pour toi, j'imagine que le programme sera un peu plus festif… Jack a sûrement des projets pour ce soir.

 _—_ Quels projets ?

 _—_ Je vis et travaille avec lui mais nous préservons chacun un peu de notre vie privée nous n'avons pas réellement de comptes à nous rendre, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne suis pas dans la confidence, mais c'est facile à deviner...

Le téléphone de River se mit à sonner et elle se débrouilla pour prendre l'appel de l'autre main.

 _—_ Un petit instant… Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Jack ? Tu as fini avec Novak ?

 _—_ _Oui, mais il pose une liste de conditions sidérantes. Je crois qu'il me confond avec le procureur… Est-ce que par hasard John est toujours en vie ?_

 _—_ Ah, je ne te l'aurais pas abimé à peine débarqué… Oui il est là. Je voulais te prévenir qu'il y a un contretemps avec Kelnig. Des types fouillaient son appartement quand nous sommes arrivés. Si nous avons de la chance, il a pris la fuite et nous recontactera. Si nous n'avons pas de chance, et bien je ne veux pas y penser maintenant... Avec sa femme disparue et lui en fuite, les preuves contre Peterson fondent comme neige au soleil… Kelnig a toutefois eu raison de se méfier car j'ai trouvé son voisin passablement refroidi sur le balcon d'à-côté. J'attends la police qui va arriver bientôt…

 _—_ _OK, mais tu n'avais pas un autre rendez-vous de prévu juste après ?_

 _—_ Si, et j'ai un service à te demander. Est-ce que ça t'embête de rappeler Oscar Fielding pour moi ? Je devais le voir, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir : entre la déposition à la police et le fait que je devais retrouver Amy à l'hôpital pour ses examens, je pense que ça sera trop juste.

 _—_ _Oh, il sera tellement déçu de me voir arriver à ta place…_

— Allons, allons, il n'est pas privé ! Depuis que nous sommes sur cette affaire, il a miraculeusement toujours une quantité de choses passionnantes à me dire qui lui reviennent systématiquement en début de soirée…

 _—_ _J'avais remarqué…_

— Tss tss, pas de ça. Fielding est le rédacteur en chef du deuxième journal du pays. Il a souvent des tas d'informations intéressantes pour nous qui ne sommes pas du coin… Pendant que j'y pense, si tu vois arriver John dans ma voiture, c'est que je lui ai prêtée pour aller te retrouver.

 _—_ _Mhh… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?_

 _—_ Etendu un des types qui ont mis le bazar chez Kelnig.

 _—_ _Admettons. Mais comment vas-tu aller retrouver Amy sans voiture ?_

 _—_ Avec l'ambulance de la morgue si ma déposition est prise rapidement, ou dans l'une des voitures de police… ça n'est pas un problème.

 _—_ _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?_

 _—_ Parce que tu es parano. On se verra demain. Il faut que je te laisse car la police est là… Passe une bonne soirée.

Jack répondit d'un ton gourmand qu'il y comptait bien. Elle raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait sous l'œil légèrement réprobateur de John.

 _—_ Tu aurais pu lui dire pour ton bras ou au moins le mentionner. Je pense que c'est le genre de truc qu'il aurait aimé savoir, dit-il en la retenant encore un peu avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les policiers.

Elle haussa une épaule.

 _—_ Pour qu'il s'inquiète et remette votre soirée ensemble ? Certainement pas ! J'ai besoin d'avoir le champ libre pour essayer de parler avec Amy et une soirée entre filles sera parfaite pour ça. Parce que maintenant que tu es là je pense que je ne vais plus pouvoir y couper…

.°.

* * *

 **Le bourreau du travail**

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans les bureaux d'H&S Investigation, Jack eut la surprise de trouver une enveloppe glissée sous la porte. Les lieux étaient déserts et River n'était pas là, ce qui était assez surprenant. Il mit la cafetière en route et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour découvrir avec intérêt qu'il s'agissait d'un message de leur client Kelnig, ce dont il fut assez heureux. Il lui fixait un autre rendez-vous dans un lieu public.

Il avala son café et commença à éplucher les autres messages en attente. Pas un seul de River. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir passé la soirée dehors, et qu'elle lui battait froid pour ça. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Il lui écrivit une note pour lui dire qu'il ressortait pour un rendez-vous à la gare avec Kelnig.

Alors qu'il expédiait ce message, il s'avisa qu'il venait d'en recevoir un autre. Sa boîte aux lettres et celle de River étaient synchronisées, de sorte qu'il recevait une copie de ses messages, et elle une copie des siens, afin qu'ils soient tout le temps avertis des derniers développements. Les clients ne pensaient pas toujours à les mettre l'un l'autre systématiquement en copie. Cette organisation exigeait un peu de confiance. Il fallait repérer les messages qui pourraient éventuellement être plus personnels, mais pour ceux-ci ils avaient également une adresse privée. Là, c'était un message de Quentin Cormack qui venait de tomber sur la messagerie pro. Il se souvenait qu'elle comptait le rappeler au sujet des solutions de téléportation existant sur la planète.

Il décida de l'ouvrir.

 _« Chère River,  
Un million de fois merci pour cette délicieuse soirée. Vous trouverez-ci après le nom du contact chez Transmat System qui vous sera peut-être utile pour vos recherches. Je reste, votre dévoué  
Quentin Cormack »._

Suivaient des coordonnées que Jack nota dument en se frottant le menton avec un sourire. Deux lignes seulement, mais elles laissaient entendre beaucoup plus. Qu'avait-elle pu faire qui méritait un million de remerciements de la part du « dévoué » Cormack ?…

Il quitta son bureau car l'heure de son rendez-vous approchait, et choisit de s'y rendre à pied car ce n'était pas très loin. Pendant le trajet, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas joint l'utile à l'agréable avec l'industriel. Cormack était un peu plus séduisant que Fielding, mais les deux hommes étaient puissants dans le coin. Elle avait peut-être plus le sens du réseau que lui.

.°.

Alors qu'il était toujours en chemin vers la gare, son téléphone se mit à sonner et en prenant l'appel, il reconnut la voix de John.

 _—_ Où es-tu passé ? demandait ce dernier d'une voix à peine réveillée.

 _—_ Au travail, fit Jack. Tu sais le fameux Kelnig que vous cherchiez hier, j'ai rendez-vous avec dans dix minutes et je suis en route.

 _—_ Ah, je me souvenais pas que tu étais un bourreau du travail avant, pesta-t-il… Je peux te retrouver quelque part quand tu as fini ?

 _—_ _Encore_ _?_

 _—_ Hem... Je pensais plutôt à ce que tu me payes un petit-déjeuner…

 _—_ Ok, je te rappelle dans une demi-heure.

Jack raccrocha avec perplexité et amusement. Il aurait eu plus vite fait de considérer que John n'était plus John, mais juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Bien sûr, la nuit dernière, ils avaient fait comme avant la tournée des bars, celle de plusieurs clubs de strip-tease masculins et féminins, parié dans quelques combats clandestins, plumés deux ou trois gogos aux cartes en se partageant les gains…

Mais ce qui avait suivi quand ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel… ça ce n'était plus John du tout. Infiniment plus affectueux et plus généreux que dans ses souvenirs. Tellement différent que c'en était troublant.

L'amour avait toujours été un combat avec lui. Un rapport de force, avec un gagnant et un perdant. Un jeu passionné où il aimait le vaincre et être vaincu. Comment toutes ses références avaient-elles pu changer autant ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir…

Mais il devait bien reconnaître que John avait très bien su se faire pardonner cette autre nuit terrible, celle où il avait failli mourir entièrement consumé et ce qu'il lui avait avoué, alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer et mourir entre ses bras.

.°.

 **Une idée derrière la tête**

Jack pressa le pas vers le café où il devait retrouver John après son fructueux rendez-vous de travail qui l'avait mis d'excellente humeur. Celui-ci l'attendait près de l'entrée, les mains dans les poches, l'air délicieusement mal réveillé.

 _—_ Salut bel étranger, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

John le gratifia d'un coup d'oeil à moitié amusé et à moitié renfrogné.

 _—_ Tu travailles super tôt, remarqua-t-il en le faisant sonner comme un reproche.

 _—_ Ouais. Le travail, c'est une sale habitude. Quand tu la prends, c'est comme une drogue… tu ne peux plus t'en défaire. Heureusement, toi tu t'es toujours préservé de ça…

 _—_ Tu veux que je me tire tout de suite, c'est ça ?

 _—_ Non, reconnut Jack piteusement. Mais j'ai été un peu surpris que tu me rappelles tout à l'heure.

 _—_ Tu veux dire que je sois moins mal élevé que d'habitude ?

Jack n'osa pas commenter ce qu'il savait être vrai et se contenta d'une petite grimace équivoque.

 _—_ Tu avais faim, je crois ? Entrons.

 _—_ Par tous les diables, oui !

Quand ils se furent assis face à face à une table, Jack commanda un petit déjeuner local pour John et juste un café pour lui avant de lui demander, les doigts croisés et les pouces tapotant nerveusement, pourquoi il voulait le revoir si vite.

Abandonnant la contemplation d'un décor pas du tout moderne qui n'avait rien à envier à la Terre, John se mit à le regarder d'une façon qui était, pour le coup, beaucoup plus familière, beaucoup plus proche de celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Provocatrice et distante à la fois. Avide, embarrassée, luxurieuse. Comme si tous les sentiments étaient jetés pêle-mêle dans le creuset de son cœur détraqué.

 _—_ J'ai l'impression que tu es parti pour t'installer quelques temps ici… et que si je te demandais de repartir avec moi, tu dirais non, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Partir avec toi pour quelle destination ? s'enquit-il en le regardant avec intérêt.

 _—_ Je n'avais pas un plan de vol très précis en tête. Comme tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de souvent bouger pour échapper à ceux qui te cherchent, je croyais que tu opterais pour un mode de vie plus… nomade. Un truc du genre, toi, moi, ta navette, et le vaste univers à nos pieds…

 _—_ Ah mon Dieu, si seulement tu m'avais dit ça il y a cent soixante ans… !

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ J'aurais accepté ! fit Jack en riant.

 _—_ Non, c'est quoi ces _cent soixante ans_ ? T'as quel âge ?

 _—_ En tout ? A peu près deux mille cent quatre-vingt-sept, ou huit. Mais je t'accorde que je n'ai pas été conscient tout le temps…

 _—_ Tu me charries là…

Jack secoua la tête négativement et John resta pensif à cette idée pendant un instant, puis reprit :

 _—_ Tu vas rester ici combien de temps ?

 _—_ Quelques années, probablement. Si je fais suffisamment attention, je peux peut-être tenir quatre ou cinq ans. Deux minimum en tous cas. Et toi ? Quand comptes-tu repartir ?

 _—_ Je n'ai plus de vaisseau, ça va limiter un peu mes déplacements.

 _—_ Tu vas réquisitionner le mien ? s'enquit le Capitaine avec un air entendu.

 _—_ Étant donné que tu voulais me piquer mon manipulateur, reconnais que ça serait de bonne guerre… Mais peut-être aussi que je pourrais… rester un peu.

 _—_ Sur Velquesh ?

 _—_ Oui, dans le coin…

Jack le considéra d'un œil dubitatif, presque scandalisé.

 _—_ _En ville ?_ A quoi tu penses ?

 _—_ Et bien, je me disais que puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir bouger, au moins pour un petit moment, et qu'en effet tu auras moins besoin de ton vaisseau, tu pourrais envisager de me le prêter. J'aime bien piloter. Je pourrais te le rentabiliser avec un peu de transport de fret ou de passagers, et on partagerait les bénéfices. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies besoin, ou envie, de te tirer d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette idée ?

 _—_ Je vais y réfléchir.

 _—_ Longtemps ?

 _—_ Pas forcément.

Le Capitaine le regarda encore par-dessus sa tasse de café, qu'il sirotait lentement à dessein.

 _—_ Tu veux rester dans le coin pour avoir une petite chance d'essayer de convaincre River, pas vrai ?…

John lui jeta un regard un peu amusé.

 _—_ Elle a raison de croire que tu es parano. Est-ce que je t'ai donné hier la moindre raison de douter de ma sincérité envers toi ?

 _—_ Et bien je dirais… moins que jamais, et je pèse mes mots, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

John essaya de reprendre une gorgée de café et grimaça.

 _—_ Je ne suis définitivement pas fan de ce truc, commenta-t-il. Écoute, je ne vais pas te mentir : maintenant, elle pourrait vraiment m'avoir quand elle veut. N'importe quand. Le hic, c'est que je ne l'intéresse pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

 _—_ Tâcher de te rendre intéressant ? suggéra Jack avec un petit sourire complice.

 _—_ Ou pas… Il me reste un vague fond d'amour-propre !

 _—_ D'habitude, tu es plus ambitieux que ça…

 _—_ D'habitude, je ne me fais pas jeter après avoir connu la meilleure nuit de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix basse et vibrante.

 _—_ Ah, fit Jack avec beaucoup de tendresse, tu veux dire que River est aussi cruelle que toi et que maintenant tu commences à comprendre ce que ça fait d'être traité de la sorte ?

.°.

Leur petit-déjeuner terminé, le Capitaine suggéra à son ami de le suivre à l'agence pour ramener la voiture de River qui allait probablement la réclamer pour ses déplacements.

Ils s'y rendirent donc en voiture et Jack le laissa conduire pendant qu'il prenait dans sa poche l'enveloppe que lui avait remise Kelnig pour en examiner le contenu. Comme il ne laissait jamais le volant, John se dit que c'était à n'en pas douter une marque de faveur insigne dans le code harknesséen. Peut-être qu'il avait marqué plus de points qu'il ne croyait la nuit dernière.

En ouvrant l'enveloppe, l'autre poussa un juron réjoui. Elle contenait différents listings imprimés, deux petits disques de données, une photo manifestement prise d'une caméra de sécurité où l'on voyait le maire Perterson serrer la main de quelqu'un – qui était malheureusement de dos – et un petit carnet, passablement écorné par l'usage.

Le trajet étant très court, ils rangèrent la voiture de River à sa place et Jack empocha les clés.

 _—_ Je vais rentrer à pied, dit John. Et te laisser travailler.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ?

 _—_ Sais pas. Cette ville n'est pas spécialement hospitalière pour les types comme moi, au moins pendant les heures de bureau. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas faire un peu de tourisme ?

Jack secoua la tête en riant.

— Oh mais tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ? Faire le tour des musées pour voir des pièces « intéressantes » ? Aller en repérage autour des bijouteries pour évaluer leur système de sécurité ? Tu sais, si tu vas en prison, je ne pourrai pas t'en sortir…

 _—_ Qui t'a dit que je me ferai prendre et que j'irai en prison ? répondit John avec un air faussement innocent.

 _—_ Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester avec moi aujourd'hui ? J'aimais bien quand tu faisais semblant d'être mon garde du corps sur la station orbitale…

 _—_ Sur la station orbitale, il y avait un peu plus d'action qu'ici… rétorqua-t-il.

 _—_ Quoi ? Une seule bagarre hier après-midi, c'était un peu trop pauvre pour toi ?

 _—_ Oui, River a flécheté l'autre moins de deux...

 _—_ Oh, elle est décidément impitoyable, fit Jack taquin. C'est plutôt pour éviter de la voir que tu ne veux pas monter, non ?

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Mais je ne travaille pas toute la journée avec elle, confiné dans ce bureau. Ni elle ni moi n'y sommes en permanence…

 _—_ Tu insistes parce que tu fais un truc ce soir et que tu ne me rejoindras pas ?

 _—_ Ah non, moi je suis basique ! se défendit Jack. Si tu veux bien te montrer sous un jour aussi _surprenant_ que la fin de la nuit dernière, je rapplique sans discuter…

 _—_ J'étais bien trop saoul pour me souvenir de la nuit dernière, affirma-t-il avec la plus entière mauvaise foi, mais aussi un coup d'œil équivoque.

 _—_ Mhh, je crois qu'on est face à une épidémie : les trous de mémoire de River sont contagieux, on dirait.

John sourit, haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

.°.


	14. C13 : Avances et reculs

**CHAPITRE 13 : AVANCES ET RECULS  
**

 **Un petit jeu pervers**

Il était sept heures le lendemain matin quand il rentra chez lui. John avait fait la tête parce que les horaires du Capitaine n'étaient définitivement pas les siens. Mais Jack se sentait irrationnellement inquiet et avait besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait qu'Amy et River allaient parfaitement bien après le cambriolage à l'agence de la veille.

Aussi fut-il heureux de les trouver debout à la maison, en train de petit déjeuner. Quand elle le vit, River lui tendit le nouveau jeu de clés d'H&S et il la remercia en les empochant.

 _—_ Tu ne dors plus jamais ici alors ? lui demanda Amy-Leigh.

 _—_ Ça n'a rien d'aussi officiel, répondit-il avec un sourire, ravi de constater qu'il lui manquait. Et ça ne fait que deux fois…

 _—_ Donc tu ne vas pas déménager pour aller habiter avec ton ami blond ?

 _—_ Oh, j'aime bien mieux habiter avec vous deux !

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce que nous partageons équitablement les choses à faire, et que c'est agréable de vivre avec deux aussi jolies dames…

 _—_ Mais qu'entends-tu par « vivre » si tu n'es pas là de la journée et que tu ne rentres pas le soir ?

.°.

River était assise sur le canapé rouge du salon, les jambes repliées sous elle, et plongée dans la lecture de l'édito d'Oscar Fielding.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez du journal.

 _—_ Normalement, il faudrait retourner à la pêche au client…

 _—_ Mhh, Cormack dirait qu'il faudrait que nous nous montrions en ville, ou que nous répondions à une invitation en soirée. Il me dit que les gens jasent sur nous et que nous les rendons très curieux… C'est sûr qu'il aurait été bien meilleur de pouvoir répondre à des interviews après une enquête couronnée de succès, mais là…

 _—_ Jasent sur nous ? releva-t-il d'un air amusé.

 _—_ Oui. Mais ça c'était avant que les médias ne te repèrent en train de faire la tournée des clubs interlopes avec John, fit-elle en lui tendant une page de journal avec un clin d'œil.

Il l'attrapa et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'article qu'il commença à lire à haute voix.

 _—_ _« Quel est donc le mystérieux ami de la seconde moitié de H &S ?_ _Monada soir, le séduisant détective a été vu dans la ville basse en compagnie d'un inconnu dont il avait l'air très 'complice'… les photos exclusives en page 12 »._ Mais on est devenu des people ou quoi ?

 _—_ Mhh, attends, tu as loupé le passage où je suis censée me consoler de tes frasques dans les bras du riche industriel que tu sais… J'ai perdu la page…

 _—_ Rien que pour ça, il faudrait que je t'invite dans un endroit très chic et très cher, où l'on pourrait danser et entretenir les ragots en flirtant toute la nuit…

 _—_ Oh, j'imagine sans peine les titres du lendemain… Mais... est-ce qu'on n'avait pas plus ou moins évoqué le terme de _discrétion_ au départ ?…

 _—_ Tu as raison. En fait, je danse vraiment trop bien pour que ça reste vraiment discret…

Elle lui jeta un coussin du canapé à la tête, puis continua sa lecture avant de froncer les sourcils en tombant sur un entrefilet.

 _—_ Jack, attends, j'ai trouvé quelque chose… Ça dit qu'on a retrouvé un corps dans le parc, du côté de la promenade du lac… ça pourrait être Lena Kelnig ?

Jack sourit et dit d'un air coupable :

 _—_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas sourire… Montre, dit-il en tendant la main pour avoir la feuille.

 _—_ Finalement, on va avoir un truc à faire ce matin… releva-t-elle. Je vais vérifier ça, et tu vas chez Transmat ?

 _—_ Et pourquoi aujourd'hui on n'enquêterait pas ensemble, pour une fois ?

 _—_ Parce que depuis que tu as prononcé les mots « flirter toute la nuit » tu me regardes comme si tu n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre…

Il ferma les yeux un instant et répondit en mentant mal :

 _—_ Pas du tout !

Elle se leva d'un mouvement fluide et se coula contre lui. Il sentit son propre cœur battre comme un possédé et sa peau friser sous l'onde de plaisir qu'elle déclenchait rien qu'à se trouver appuyée sur son flanc.

 _—_ Et maintenant, tu maintiens que tu n'y penses pas ?

Le ton de sa voix caressante l'électrisa et il se surprit à éprouver un peu plus de réelle compassion pour John. D'habitude, elle était plutôt froide. Mais si de temps en temps, elle ne l'était pas du tout ?...

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver ? Que tu es trop désirable pour que je puisse travailler avec toi ? C'est parfaitement ridicule…

 _—_ Parce que tu me trouves désirable ? murmura-t-elle dans son cou en enlaçant sa taille.

 _—_ Ok, ça c'est la question piège à laquelle il n'y a pas de bonne réponse… que je dise oui, ou que je dise non ! Alors disons… un tout petit peu ?

Elle rit et ses cheveux bouclés le chatouillèrent. L'excitation le gagnait vraiment vite.

 _—_ Alors embrasse-moi, demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Non, dit-il dans ses cheveux d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré, en la serrant pourtant un peu plus fort.

 _—_ Non ? s'étonna-t-elle en jouant avec les boutons nacrés de sa chemise.

 _—_ River, je ne veux pas que tu te serves des sentiments que j'ai pour toi comme d'une excuse pour me repousser ensuite…

 _—_ Est-ce que j'ai donc l'air de te repousser, là maintenant ? demanda-telle d'un ton léger de reproche en inclinant la tête vers lui. Et de quels sentiments parle donc Jack Harkness, l'homme aux innombrables conquêtes…

 _—_ Très tendres et très réels. Assez pour voir que tu ne les partages pas. Tu ne jouerais pas ainsi avec moi si c'était le cas. En plus à te voir faire, je commence à supposer que John ne se vantait peut-être pas complètement…

Elle soupira en s'écartant de lui.

 _—_ Ok, tu gagnes… Si tu arrives à supporter ça sans broncher, alors je suppose que ça ira.

Elle quitta le salon. Il resta désorienté pendant un instant. "Sans broncher" n'était peut-être pas tout à fait le terme qui convenait... Il n'avait plus aucun mal à imaginer comment elle avait rendu John à moitié dingue. D'un simple contact passif.

Pourtant, quand elle réapparut vingt minutes plus tard, habillée et maquillée, il fit machine arrière :

 _—_ Ecoute, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Je vais chez Transmat, et tu vas au lac, c'est d'accord ?

Elle inclina la tête sans insister.

.°.

* * *

 **Will you be mine tonight?**

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le parc de la ville qui comportait un joli petit lac artificiel, les dernières voitures de police étaient en train de partir, et la fourgonnette de la morgue n'était plus là non plus.

Elle réussit à s'approcher de l'une des voitures, et présenta sa carte professionnelle. Deux policières en uniforme voulurent bien lui répondre et elle se sentit assez chanceuse. Elle expliqua qu'elle était là parce que sa cliente, Lena Kelnig avait disparu depuis trente-six heures et qu'elle avait lu dans le journal qu'un corps avait été trouvé. Les deux policières confirmèrent que le légiste avait bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais pas moyen d'en tirer d'autres précisions. Elles n'étaient pas chargées de l'enquête, juste de la sécurité du périmètre.

River envoya un court message à Jack sur son téléphone pour lui résumer cela en indiquant qu'elle se rendait au commissariat à leur suite, où elle en profiterait pour faire sa propre déclaration pour le vol de leur coffre-fort.

Lorsqu'elle en était sortie, les choses avaient considérablement progressé et la confirmation du décès de Lena Kelnig était tombée rapidement, ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait été gardée un peu plus longuement pour être interrogée. Comme convenu avec Jack, elle s'était montrée fort prudente dans ses déclarations, pour le cas où le Maire Peterson aurait bien tué leur cliente pour l'empêcher de révéler ce qu'elle savait sur son compte, et pour le cas où il aurait eu des amis très haut placés dans la Police.

Comme l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps, elle se contenta d'aller prendre un grand café très sucré au pied de l'immeuble où elle travaillait. Le lieu n'était pas très fréquenté au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle avait pris place à une table entourée de deux banquettes et était en train de le boire tranquillement quand elle eut la surprise de voir arriver John qui prit place en face d'elle.

 _—_ Bonjour River.

 _—_ Salut John, je croyais que tu voulais éviter de me voir…

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y arriverai vite… répondit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu envisagerais de faire l'amour avec moi… ce soir ?

Elle le dévisagea d'un air surpris et vaguement amusé.

 _—_ Et bien, c'est direct… Pourquoi particulièrement ce soir ?

 _—_ Parce que Jack m'a dit que tu l'avais allumé à mort ce matin… Donc si par hasard, il se trouvait que nous soyons dans l'une des rares périodes du mois, ou qui sait de l'année, où tu pourrais envisager des relations sexuelles, je tiens fermement à avoir ma chance…

 _—_ Vous avez vraiment des conversations invraisemblables !… Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur ?

 _—_ Plus que tu ne crois ! Mais en l'occurrence, il m'a juste dit qu'il commençait à me comprendre un peu plus à la lumière de ton comportement de ce matin – dont il ne m'a d'ailleurs rien dit de précis. Mais le simple fait qu'il l'évoque me laisse supposer que ce n'était pas rien…

 _—_ Je m'en excuserai auprès de lui quand je le reverrai. Rien d'autre ?

Il secoua la tête.

 _—_ Oh, non non, tu ne classes pas le sujet comme ça… Réponds-moi. Seras-tu à moi ce soir ? Dis : _« Oh oui John, car j'en meurs d'envie moi aussi, mais je suis trop fière pour le reconnaître, maintenant que je suis juste moi et que je ne peux pas me cacher impunément derrière quelqu'un d'autre… »_

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil mal à l'aise aux alentours, et prit une autre gorgée de café.

 _—_ Baisse d'un ton, s'il te plait. Entre toi et Jack, ma réputation sera en miettes dans tous les journaux demain matin…

Il reprit d'une voix plus basse et plus murmurée.

 _—_ Dis : _« Oui, John, je serai toute à toi et je veux te sentir défaillir encore entre mes… »_

Elle lui posa vivement la main sur la bouche.

 _—_ Bras ! termina-t-elle pour lui avec un coup d'œil alarmé.

Il prit sa main entre les siennes et fit non de la tête en riant.

 _—_ Non, ce n'était pas à tes bras que je pensais…

Il vint d'un mouvement souple s'asseoir sur la banquette tout près d'elle, à la toucher, jambe contre jambe, cuisse contre cuisse, flanc contre flanc, et reprit de son ton caressant :

 _—_ Dis oui, parce que je meurs d'envie de ta peau contre la mienne parce qu'elle est incroyablement douce, comment peut-elle être aussi douce ? et sucrée ? et sentir si bon ? Dis oui parce que je meurs d'envie de ressentir encore la façon dont tu te rues sous la mienne... Oh, ça fait des mois maintenant et j'y pense encore, j'en rêve encore quand j'arrive à dormir… de toi et moi…

Elle baissa les yeux, passablement rose et l'air d'être extrêmement concentrée sur son gobelet de café. Elle poussa un soupir, puis dit d'un ton hésitant :

 _—_ John… J'ai eu entre temps l'occasion de parler avec mon mari, avant mon installation ici. Une longue discussion pour faire le point sur notre mariage… Il est ressorti de tout cela que nous avons toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai pu ressentir la douleur qui a été la sienne quand il a compris que… enfin quand je l'ai… déçu. C'est très difficile pour moi d'envisager de lui infliger ça de nouveau…

Elle soupira et reprit :

— Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis pas faite en bois… Depuis que j'ai repris forme dans ce clone, je capte en permanence le flot constant des pensées et du désir qui s'adresse à moi. Ce n'est pas seulement toi, ici et maintenant, c'est beaucoup de monde, tous les jours… Et c'est fatigant. Avant que je ne meure, c'était facile de l'ignorer, ou simplement de ne même pas l'imaginer, de faire comme si ça n'existait pas et de ne jamais m'en préoccuper... Mais aujourd'hui, et avec ce clone hypersensible, ça atteint des proportions ridicules…  
D'un autre côté, j'ai _voulu_ vivre encore, plutôt que de me laisser disparaître. Et je me sentirais mal venue de me plaindre à présent alors qu'il a fait tout cela pour moi… Je ne veux pas non plus perdre mes souvenirs de lui, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'effacent, parce que j'ai vécu presque toute ma vie par rapport à lui. Et si on me retire cela alors que je me suis construite autour, que va-t-il rester de moi au bout du compte ?

 _—_ Tu t'adresses à quelqu'un qui se demande chaque jour la même chose… Il n'y a que toi pour savoir à peu près qui je suis maintenant… Mais pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas l'oublier ?

 _—_ Je ne vais pas te faire un cours sur les modalités du mariage gallifréen.

 _—_ J'adorerais, pourtant. C'est quoi gallifréen ?

 _—_ C'est le nom de son peuple.

 _—_ Je te suggérerais plutôt d'apprendre du peuple qui vit dans ce système. Les natifs, pas les colons. Ils disent que l'amour ajoute et ne retranche pas. Qu'il n'a ni pudeur ni honte parce qu'il est sincère, sans arrière-pensée et généreux… Ils disent que l'amour que nous avons fait est _sacré_ parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre but que le don de soi, le partage et le plaisir…

Elle haussa brièvement les sourcils et sourit un peu.

 _—_ C'est complètement invraisemblable d'entendre ces mots dans ta bouche.

 _—_ Non, dis : _« John, c'est invraisemblablement érotique d'entendre ces mots dans ta bouche et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de me donner à toi, là tout de suite, plutôt que ce soir »._

Elle put s'empêcher de rire face à son âpre sens de la négociation, et aussi parce que c'était vrai que c'était très érotique, parce qu'il avait l'air d'y croire lui-même. Elle reprit pourtant :

 _—_ Mais si ! Je sais bien ce qui me retient ! A la base, tu n'étais pas venu pour quémander des faveurs sexuelles mais bien parce que Jack n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis des heures ! Et aussi inconcevable que ça puisse me paraître, surtout après ces brûlantes avances de ta part, parce que tu t'inquiètes de lui.

 _—_ Je ne les « quémande » pas, je les sollicite avec respect et ferveur… grommela-t-il. Quel était son programme du jour ?

Elle sortit son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages, elle n'en avait reçu aucun de Jack non plus.

 _—_ Il devait aller voir une compagnie de transport en centre-ville, répondit-elle.

 _—_ Est-ce qu'il est normal qu'il n'ait toujours pas refait surface ?

 _—_ Absolument pas. J'y vais. Tu m'accompagnes ?

.°.

* * *

 **L'accident de River Song**

John regretta d'autant plus par la suite qu'ils ne se soient rien dit d'autre pendant le trajet. C'était une situation terriblement excitante de se dire qu'il avait peut-être réussi à la faire fléchir. Elle pouvait être si dure quand elle n'était pas si douce… Il ne tenait pas à briser la note et le ton sur lequel ils avaient quitté le petit café. Mais comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde, alors qu'ils étaient également tendus à l'idée que Jack ait peut-être été retenu contre sa volonté, ou simplement abattu parce qu'il était trop fouineur, qu'en l'espace d'une heure, il éprouverait des sentiments bien plus violents et plus radicaux ?

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans les locaux de Transmat System, ils furent introduits dans une salle d'attente où ils patientèrent à peine quelques minutes avant qu'une grande femme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés, au visage lisse et aux yeux anormalement fendus ne vienne les chercher.

 _—_ Bonjour à vous et bienvenue. M. Harkness a demandé à ce que vous le rejoigniez en salle de conférence. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Les bureaux étaient très agréables et très lumineux avec de grandes baies et beaucoup de bois pour rendre l'ensemble chaleureux. Apparemment, la société soignait son image. Ils empruntèrent deux couloirs recouverts de moquette blanche et éclairés par de grandes appliques latérales imitant la lumière du jour, suivant toujours leur guide qui les conduisit vers une petite salle nantie d'un portique assez étroit, assez semblable à une antichambre.

 _—_ S'il vous plait, nous souhaitons nous assurer que vous ne portez pas d'armes métalliques avant de franchir le seuil. Remettez-les-moi si c'est le cas, vous les récupérerez en sortant. Elles peuvent endommager le portique et le système transmat est sensible. Les petites pièces métalliques comme les fermetures et les boutons ne vous causeront pas de dommages.

River donna son mini revolver à flèches et elle vit John sortir pas moins de quatre couteaux, deux grenades, quelques poings américains et divers petits objets qu'elle ne sut pas identifier. L'hôtesse posa un œil dénué de tout jugement sur l'attirail de John et leur fit signe d'avancer.

 _—_ Je passe le premier, prévint-il, sans doute peu convaincu de l'innocuité du système.

Il s'approcha et le portique se mit à sonner avant qu'il ne l'ait franchi. Il recula d'un pas. La grande femme montra son poignet.

 _—_ Puis-je ? C'est un manipulateur de vortex, dit-elle. Le deuxième aujourd'hui.

John acquiesça et répondit :

 _—_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne peux pas le retirer aisément… Est-ce un problème ? Il y a du cuir et un peu d'électronique…

 _—_ Non, il est hors service lui aussi et ne devrait pas plus causer d'interférence que l'autre. Je vais demander au système de le prendre en compte comme pour M. Harkness, et vous pourrez passer.

La grande femme pianota quelque chose sur un petit terminal et parut envoyer les données vers le portique. John ressentit une étrange appréhension lorsqu'il traversa dans une faible lumière blanche. Il venait d'être zappé de l'autre côté du portique dans ce qui devait être la salle de réunion où Jack venait d'entrer en compagnie d'autres gens avec lesquels il discutait.

Selon toute vraisemblance, cette salle de réunion n'était pas du tout en centre-ville… L'intérêt de la téléportation ou du voyage transmatique était bien évidemment de pouvoir délocaliser un certain nombre de lieux tout en les faisant cohabiter grâce à des raccourcis, en un point unique. Il était fort probable que les dirigeants de Transmat System ne se soient même pas sur Velquesh… et que l'ensemble de cette compagnie soit répartie aux quatre coins de l'univers.

Cela expliquait sans doute aussi pourquoi les messages n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à Jack, s'il se trouvait en réalité sur une autre planète.

Il se retourna pour regarder River qu'il apercevait de l'autre côté.

 _—_ Madame ? l'interpelait l'hôtesse aux yeux étranges. C'est à vous.

River se présenta devant le portique qui, fort heureusement, ne sonna pas.

Elle traversa mais ne réapparut pas.

John vit uniquement le regard jaune de l'hôtesse agrandi par la stupéfaction, et mêlé d'une pointe d'horreur.  
Ses chaussures et ses jambes étaient éclaboussées par plusieurs dizaines de litres d'un liquide épais blanchâtre où surnageaient en tas les vêtements que portait River à l'instant. Toutes les cellules de son clone de Chair venaient de se désolidariser d'un coup pour reprendre leur forme originelle, réduisant en une seconde son corps sculptural, qu'il avait tant rêvé d'étreindre, à l'état terrible et choquant de simple flaque.

.°.

A suivre **PARTIE IV : LE TEST DE LA DISTANCE**


	15. C14 : You only live twice

**PARTIE IV : LE TEST DE LA DISTANCE**

 _Après ce qu'ils pensent tous être la mort de River, Jack et John gèrent différemment leur chagrin et leur frustration. John très en colère de ce coup du sort, s'éloigne de facto en prenant plus de missions de plus longue durée. En réalité, il craint de se laisser happer par de trop mauvais souvenirs et de retomber avec lui dans une relation passionnelle.  
De son côté, affecté par la mort de River et l'éloignement de son partenaire, Jack tente de faire bonne figure et d'éviter les tentations faciles._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : UN DEUIL À GÉRER**

 **You only live twice**

 ** _Quelques semaines plus tard, le Docteur revient…_**

Les stores de bois baissés filtraient la lumière. Trop souvent sans doute pour que la plante aux feuilles ternies posée sur un classeur métallique derrière Jack reçoive assez de soleil… Ou bien était-ce seulement qu'elle était à l'unisson de l'humeur de son propriétaire ? Son bureau était couvert de papiers, des notes principalement, qu'il regardait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux demandent grâce. Aussi quand il vit la silhouette noire du Docteur debout dans le vestibule, crut-il d'abord à une légère hallucination pour avoir un peu trop forcé.

Parce qu'il avait espéré en vain sa venue, Jack était presque surpris de le voir à présent. Il comprenait que le Docteur ne se soit pas déplacé pour quelque chose qui l'aurait concerné lui, Jack personnellement. Mais pour la disparition tragique de River, c'était déjà plus difficile à encaisser. Il l'avait souvent taquinée quand elle se laissait parfois aller à évoquer avec une note d'amertume leur « divorce » – elle employait toujours le mot avec des guillemets perceptibles – de leur couple de monstres sacrés façon Taylor-Burton. Mais force était de constater que le Docteur n'avait fait montre d'aucune précipitation. Zorro était arrivé sans se presser.

Comme il n'était pas encore très familiarisé avec cette nouvelle incarnation, il l'avait reçu comme un client. Il s'était levé, lui avait serré la main, avait fait un peu de place sur le bureau devant lui, en reformant des piles de papiers qu'il poussa de côté, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un signe. Il s'était croisé les mains et avait demandé alors de son ton le plus aimable et le plus glacial à la fois, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

Le Docteur considéra son ancien compagnon et sa froideur polie, en se disant qu'il avait sans doute bien mérité ça.

— Jack, je venais pour complètement autre chose quand j'ai appris par le robot de Cormack que River avait eu un accident…

— C'est exact, répondit laconiquement le Capitaine. Pas moyen de vous prévenir, évidemment. Je suppose que vous accepterez mes condoléances pour la perte de votre femme…

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux pendant un long moment qui permit au Docteur de mesurer combien Jack avait l'air de lui en vouloir de n'être pas accouru aussitôt. C'était d'autant plus déstabilisant qu'il était plus ou moins venu lui réclamer des comptes sur tout autre chose.

Durant le temps de leur face à face muet, il réalisait aussi que derrière le masque de l'homme vénal et passablement lubrique qu'il portait tout le temps, Jack lui restait somme toute assez mystérieux. Quand il n'avait pas à lui demander de se taire pour leur épargner ses blagues salaces, qu'avait-il à lui dire ?

Il essaya avec ce qui pouvait sans doute être considéré comme assez une bonne nouvelle :

— River n'est pas morte.

.°.

 **Un grand truc moche, cornu et gris**

Après s'être occupé de recevoir sa jeune colocataire qui venait d'arriver pour l'aider à tenir le standard de l'agence en sous-effectif, le Capitaine daigna enfin revenir à son bureau avec une lenteur calculée. « Il y a des choses plus importantes que vous dans ma vie, Docteur » disait son attitude. Tellement puéril. Il reprit le courrier qu'il avait en main juste avant d'être interrompu, alluma sa lampe de bureau et chaussa une paire de lunettes avant d'approcher les feuilles pour mieux les lire.

— Vous avez besoin de lunettes maintenant ? s'étonna le Docteur.

— Oui, ça casse un peu le mythe, c'est sûr… Mais personne ne me regarde en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?…

— Lisez, plutôt ! Je crois qu'il y a des éléments qui vous intéresseront, répondit le Docteur en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réagir aux provocations de son ancien compagnon.

 _« Salut Docteur !  
Voilà un bon bail que je ne vous ai plus revu maintenant. Je pense bien que ce n'était pas parti pour s'améliorer bientôt, parce que mon dernier souvenir avant d'avoir été parachuté ici, c'était d'avoir été tué. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre patient, particulièrement quand il est question de moi, alors je vais vous la faire courte... »[1]._

Jack parcourut les quelques pages avec un air incrédule et vaguement amusé. Puis il les replia et les tendit au Docteur avant d'ôter ses verres.

— Merci. C'est une lecture très intéressante et très divertissante. C'est vous qui l'avez écrite ?

Le Seigneur du Temps sursauta et le regardant avec une certaine stupéfaction.

— Moi ? Je pense plutôt bien que c'est vous, d'après la signature.

— Non. C'est un faux ! répondit Jack avec un peu de distance. L'écriture est bien imitée, c'est vrai. Mais le style ! Je n'écris pas comme ça. J'ai rédigé des centaines de rapports pour Torchwood, et même si je disposais d'un consciencieux relecteur, j'ose croire que ma syntaxe et mon vocabulaire sont d'un meilleur niveau... Où l'avez-vous eue, sans indiscrétion ?

— Je l'ai trouvée dans ma poche à côté d'une autre, sans aucun souvenir de l'y avoir mise.

— Sans doute quelqu'un qui aura voulu vous faire une mauvaise blague. Si vous avez besoin de l'entendre, je n'ai jamais écrit un mot de tout ceci !… Et si vous considérez qu'on s'est vus dix minutes il y a des mois, et encore moins que ça, il y a plus de trente ans… vous comprendrez mon point de vue. En plus, je crois que je me rappellerais si vous m'aviez laissé mettre les mains dans vos poches… Non, une seule conclusion s'impose !

— Vous pensez donc qu'il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans ? Et vous soutenez que vous n'auriez rien pu dire de ce qui y figure ? insista le Seigneur du Temps en le toisant de ses yeux perçants.

Jack se leva en soupirant.

— Doc, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre précieux temps, ni le mien non plus. Cette lettre est pleine d'invraisemblances et il s'y trouve une quantité de choses que je ne vous aurais _jamais_ dites, même en admettant que des circonstances similaires se soient présentées.

— Vous ne pensez donc pas que je sois un « foutu Seigneur du Temps arrogant » ?

Jack sourit à pleines dents en hochant vigoureusement la tête plusieurs fois.

— Ah si ! Là je reconnais que ce n'est pas tombé loin…

— Et quoi d'autre ?

Le Capitaine décida d'être franc.

— Docteur, je sais bien que les sentiments ridicules qui agitent les _primates stupides_ que nous sommes vous ennuient. C'est bien pour ça que jamais je ne vous parlerais de ce que je ressens. Ni pour vous, ni pour quiconque. Ce serait en pure perte... Allons, reconnaissez plutôt que vous vous fichez de mon opinion, vous voulez juste savoir si je sais quelque chose sur cette fable-là... Y aurait-il un univers où vous n'existez pas ? Question purement spéculative et sans intérêt. Il n'y a ici aucun détail utile ou exploitable. Des « mecs » qui n'ont pas de nom. Aucune localisation. Pas d'époque précise… Rien du tout. C'est juste un peu de littérature et… pas très bonne, de surcroît. Jetez ça et n'y pensez plus.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez affronté une créature qui a failli vous tuer ?

— Un grand truc moche, cornu et gris, et après ?

— Pourquoi pensiez-vous que vous n'alliez pas vous en sortir ?

Jack se croisa les bras et répondit posément :

— Parce que Gwen Cooper a veillé mon cadavre pendant pratiquement deux semaines.

— Et comment vous l'avez eu au final ?

— Gwen ? Je ne l'ai jamais eue… Non c'est bon, je plaisante ! Je n'en sais foutre rien de comment j'ai eu ce bestiau ! Je me souviens d'une lumière et puis j'ai perdu conscience.

— Jack, faites un effort ! J'ai l'impression que c'est très important.

— C'est que ce n'est pas exactement un souvenir _récent_ … vous voyez ?

Le Docteur se mordit un ongle en le regardant de travers, l'air de réfléchir à ses options. Si le Jack d'aujourd'hui lui en voulait trop pour l'aider, peut-être qu'une version plus jeune se montrerait plus conciliante ?

— C'était quand ? Je pourrais peut-être aller leur demander…

— Gare au paradoxe… A l'époque vous aviez un sens du timing à peine meilleur. Vous êtes venu juste après.

— Quoi ?

— Si, avec Martha, faire le plein sur la faille de Cardiff.

 _Avec Martha ?_ Quand le Tardis avait fui Jack jusqu'à la fin de l'univers ? Quand ils y avaient retrouvé le Maître sous l'identité du Professeur Yana ? Ah, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su ?  
Bien sûr la réponse était simple : parce qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé ! Il se souvenait bien de la façon dont il avait accueilli son ancien compagnon. La façon dont il lui avait demandé plus tard s'il avait envie de mourir, alors qu'il mettait son immortelle carcasse en danger pour sauver les derniers vestiges de l'humanité…

— Et vous sortiez de _ça_ quand vous avez agrippé le Tardis ! Pourquoi n'aviez-vous rien dit ?

— J'ai expliqué ça il y a cinq minutes.

Le Docteur le considéra de ses yeux de glace. L'aberration temporelle était si forte autour du Capitaine qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas reculer de plusieurs pas jusqu'à la porte… Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il croisa les doigts, tapotant nerveusement avec ses deux index.

— Si… je revenais à un moment où je vous dérangeais moins, accepteriez-vous de me parler de cette créature ? Vous auriez le temps de rassembler quelques souvenirs…

— Pourquoi le ferais-je, Docteur ?

— Parce que je suis votre ami.

— Uniquement quand ça vous arrange.

— Ok, alors parce que je vous dirai où est River.

.°.

 **Le béguin d'Amy-Leigh**

Il ne resta pas longtemps à rêvasser seul à son bureau après le départ du Docteur. D'abord parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un client dans la demi-heure, ensuite parce qu'il n'aimait pas laisser Amy-Leigh seule. Depuis que River était morte, ou absente seulement, si ce satané Docteur disait la vérité, il avait l'impression que c'était à lui de veiller sur la jeune fille.

Il retourna la voir dans le bureau attenant où elle attendait sagement, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Elle le chassa dès qu'elle le vit. Il s'assit près d'elle en se laissant aller sur le dossier du sofa installé là pour recevoir les clients dans un contexte moins intimidant.

— Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé on dirait ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

— Tu nous écoutais ?

— Oui. Mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, admit-elle volontiers. Pourquoi ce vieil homme étrange au regard dur voulait-il te montrer une lettre d'amour ?

— Il pensait que je l'avais écrite.

— Qui l'a fait, si ce n'est pas toi ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est… quelqu'un qui me connait un peu trop bien !

— Tu ne vas pas quitter John pour celui-là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Tu es déprimé depuis que tu t'es disputé avec lui… Tu restes dormir à la maison même quand il est en ville. Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul en ce moment. Il faut que tu réconcilies avec lui !

— Johnny Boy peut être assez têtu quand il veut... Nous avons des façons différentes de gérer la disparition de River. Pour l'instant, il est très en colère. Et je dois avouer qu'il ne m'est pas d'un très grand réconfort quand il est comme ça.

— Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ce soir au club où l'on peut chanter avec Matt et moi ? Je chanterai pour toi.

— Tu as envie que je drague ton petit-ami toute la soirée pendant que tu seras occupée sur scène ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Ne t'en avise pas. Tu serais obligé de faire la lessive pendant un mois !

Il sourit à cette perspective. Sans grande culpabilité, il laissa errer son regard sur ses courbes arrondies par la maternité. Elle était magnifique et il se sentait horriblement seul et triste. A la vérité, il aurait bien volontiers échangé trois mois de corvées, contre une petite heure de chaleur humaine, serré dans les bras tendres d'une amie qui aurait bien voulu se montrer douce et compatissante… Plus jeune, il aurait sans doute essayé de l'amadouer pour qu'elle en vienne à accepter ce marché, mais il avait arrêté d'être complètement égoïste depuis un bon moment maintenant.

— Merci pour l'invitation mais non, déclina-t-il en tâchant de se reprendre. Vous êtes tous les deux jeunes et amoureux. Je ne serais pas un joyeux compagnon pour vous ce soir. Et puis, je vois un nouveau client potentiel dans quelques minutes. Si ça se trouve, j'aurai du travail.

Elle eut une petite moue dubitative avant de reprendre, apparemment pas décidée à essuyer un refus.

— Jack ? Le vieil homme n'a-t-il pas laissé entendre que River était vivante ?

— Si.

— Alors Otto avait deviné juste… Mais dans ce cas où est-elle ?

— Je n'ai pas accès aux projets ultrasecrets du labo de CIS, moi ! Si c'était le cas, j'en saurais sûrement plus à ce sujet ! dit-il en se levant.

Elle l'imita puis se dirigea vers le bureau de River dont elle tira la chaise pour s'y installer avec précaution, une main soutenant son ventre rebondi.

— Et plutôt que de « draguer » mon Matthew, ne pourrais-tu pas lui poser plutôt des questions sur ce qu'il sait ? Il est très proche de son frère. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Quentin travaille sur un nouveau projet presque jour et nuit, et ça a commencé pile quand River a disparu… C'est toi l'enquêteur. Ça ne t'a pas frappé ?

Jack, qui allait sortir pour regagner son propre bureau à côté, se retourna lentement. Il prit appui sur une jambe en penchant la tête vers elle, les yeux plissés avec la mine comique d'un intérêt très mal déguisé.

— Là, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez… Que sais-tu de ça ?

— Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu me voles mon petit-ami mais j'aimerais mieux que tu viennes quand même ce soir au lieu de rester à boire tout seul à la maison, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Matt m'a dit que Quentin nous rejoindrait peut-être un peu plus tard et que ce serait un genre de petite victoire. Car son frère a une mine presque aussi atroce que la tienne et un air fiévreux que je ne lui ai jamais vu. A quoi travaille-t-il d'arrache-pied depuis tout ce temps ? Matt me dit que c'est sur un second prototype de robot, très bien. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se passe pas au labo du CIS, avec toute l'équipe habituelle ?

— Ma mine horrible ne sera rien à côté de celle de Cormack senior, si je découvre qu'il m'a caché que River est en vie ! Et je vais même te dire mieux, il ferait bien de planquer ses fesses si jamais John venait à l'apprendre !

Elle soupira avec une moue légèrement dépitée :

— Vous êtes vraiment _tous_ après elle…

— Oh-oh… Amy-Leigh Watts ! Détecterais-je une petite trace de jalousie dans cette remarque ?

— Comment pourrais-je ? A côté d'elle, je me fais l'effet d'être une baleine !

— Hem, si tu veux un point de vue masculin là-dessus, je crois que tu es plus près de la sirène que de la baleine ! Tu n'as rien à envier à River, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

— Oh allons ! fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. River a tellement plus que moi ! Tout le monde la trouve géniale et intéressante. Quand elle apparaît tous les hommes la dévorent des yeux. Et elle se comporte comme si elle était une sorte de reine et que vous étiez tous ses sujets, prêts à se jeter à ses pieds et faire la moindre chose qu'elle pourrait vous demander !

— C'est tellement mignon de te voir jalouse, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en tournant la tête car il venait d'entendre l'ascenseur qui devait amener son client descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

— Même absente, elle a du pouvoir sur vous…

— Et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un air taquin.

— Non !

— Ah, dans ce cas il faudrait vraiment que j'aie une petite conversation privée avec Matthew ce soir…

Elle secoua la tête, soudain butée et le visage aussi fermé qu'une enfant boudeuse et inquiète à la fois.

— Non, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu lui parles !

— Ma chère petite, puisqu'il est ton petit-ami officiel, c'est pourtant donc bien à lui qu'il revient de faire de toi une femme épanouie… Le pouvoir de River réside dans la combinaison particulière de la confiance qu'elle a dans sa propre féminité, son expérience, et sa capacité à nous laisser entendre sans détour qu'elle pourrait être à la fois très généreuse et très… accessible.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Lorsqu'elle s'adresse à nous, je veux dire aux hommes, indépendamment de ce qu'elle dit factuellement, nous entendons qu'elle nous fait un certain nombre de promesses en sous-titres.

— Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

L'œil de Jack était allumé et brillant et la façon dont il la regardait la rendait nerveuse, agacée et troublée à la fois. Quelque chose lui disait que ce regard était celui qu'un homme adresse à une femme qu'il trouve désirable. Mais comment pouvait-il oser la regarder ainsi alors qu'elle était fiancée ? Elle frissonna, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de noter.

— Sans doute parce qu'elle trouve agréable d'être traitée « en reine » et que nous soyons ses sujets.

— Pourquoi ne la détestez-vous pas de faire cela ?

Il arbora un large sourire d'excuse pour prévenir :

— Mon client est là. Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, j'espère...

Et à la façon dont il dit cela, cette façon parfaitement anodine d'énoncer une situation banale de la vie quotidienne, comme l'arrivée d'un client, et d'y mettre tout un arrière-plan invisible qui témoignait du plaisir anticipé d'avoir encore ce genre de conversation avec elle, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire au sujet de River et de ses « sous-titres ». Il venait juste de lui en donner la démonstration.

Il entendit le faible soupir qu'elle poussa : tremblant, avide et frustré… Et pendant quelques brèves secondes électrisantes, il se sentit vraiment bêtement glorieux de pouvoir encore susciter cela chez une femme aussi jeune et aussi belle.

.°.

.

* * *

[1] L'intégralité de la lettre de Jack au Docteur figure dans ma nouvelle _« Règles et principes de base du grand jeu de Duane »_ une aventure surnaturelle multi-Docteurs avec en guest, le père d'Abaddon, Jack Harkness et Rose Tyler.


	16. C15 : Descendu dans une ruelle

**CHAPITRE 15 : DESCENDU DANS UNE RUELLE  
**

 ** _Plus tard dans la même soirée…_**

 **Les nettoyeurs**

Contrariée par la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Amy, River était sortie dans la ruelle latérale sur laquelle donnait le club, non sans être retournée auprès de Quentin pour lui emprunter son téléphone. Après un bref échange durant lequel elle lui avait expliqué qu'Amy était partie furieuse - à la fois après Matthew et après elle, quoique pour des raisons différentes - elle souhaitait joindre Jack. Elle espérait qu'il soit bien rentré directement chez eux et voulait lui recommander d'être extrêmement prudent avec Amy-Leigh, étant donné la déception vive qu'affichait la jeune fille après leur franche discussion d'explication. Quentin lui avait tendu son téléphone sans discuter.

Elle pianota de mémoire le numéro de Jack et fut surprise d'entendre une sonnerie qui semblait correspondre à son appel non loin d'elle. Elle coupa la communication et la sonnerie se tut. En rappelant immédiatement, elle eut confirmation que le téléphone de Jack était bien dans le coin. C'était très mauvais signe qu'il ne décroche pas…

La ruelle était noire, assez mal éclairée par un seul réverbère. Elle se guida au son. Cachés derrière une benne à ordures, elle vit ce qui semblait être deux hommes accroupis sur un troisième inanimé au sol.

— Hey ! fit-elle bravement. Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Les deux hommes surpris en pleine action se retournèrent et elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'ils étaient en train de dévorer celui qui était par terre. Voyant leurs bouches ensanglantées, elle remercia le ciel de n'avoir actuellement dans le corps cybernétique qu'elle occupait, aucun nerf vagal pour pâlir, transpirer et vomir, ni aucun cœur pour battre trop fort dans sa poitrine à ce spectacle dégoûtant, car l'homme dévoré par terre était Jack.

— Il était déjà mort quand on l'a trouvé ! se défendit l'un deux. Il vient de se faire buter par des Kektèques ! Personne ne peut plus rien pour lui maintenant ! Il est encore tout chaud et... on a faim !

Elle s'approcha prudemment.

— Comment se fait-il que les brochures touristiques de Velquesh n'évoquent _jamais_ ses autochtones cannibales… ?

— On n'est pas d'ici. On a juste suivi les Kektèques.

— Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

— Ben, l'équipe de nettoyage ! On nous paye pour manger les cadavres, comme ça il n'y a pas de traces. Et vous vous êtes quoi ? Vous ne sentez rien… Vous avez l'air partiellement lizonienne ? Vous êtes de Ramptilis ?

— Reculez. Vous ne devez pas manger cet homme.

— Alors là, ma petite dame, je dois vous dire que c'est hors de question… On ne veut pas de problème avec les Parrains. On nous paie pour faire un boulot, et on le fait. Bon même si celui-là a un drôle de goût, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être très regardants…

— Je crois que vous risquez de le trouver très indigeste…

— On est résistants aux maladies ! Pas de souci. On est désolés si vous le connaissiez mais il vaut mieux que vous partiez maintenant.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il a besoin de moi. Et en plus, vous avez dit que vous ne mangiez que des cadavres ?

— Évidemment ! C'est interdit de manger des gens vivants ! Pour qui vous nous prenez ?

— Pour des types qui vont passer un sale quart d'heure quand il va se réveiller…

— Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'il est mort ! On connaît quand même notre métier !

— Oh, pour lui comme pour moi, la notion est un peu vague…

L'un des nettoyeurs, celui qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, se releva et adopta une posture plus menaçante.

— Écoutez, partez ou vous pourriez trouver très vite la trouver plus claire !

Elle soupira.

— Menace déclarée, hein ?…

En réponse, elle leva sa jambe bottée et porta un coup puissant à la poitrine de celui qui était le plus près d'elle, quand il fut à genoux, cassé en deux à chercher vainement son souffle, elle abattit son avant-bras de métal sur sa nuque et il s'effondra très obligeamment. Elle s'adressa au second qui venait de se relever aussi.

— Vous constaterez que nous avons un conflit d'intérêt. Prenez votre camarade et ne revenez pas, sinon je m'occupe de vous de la même manière.

Le second homme ouvrit ce qui s'avéra être une gueule pleine de vilaines petites dents très fines et pointues, et se jeta sur elle en tenant de la mordre au bras dont elle se protégeait le visage par instinct. Ses crocs ripèrent avec un crissement très désagréable en entamant le fin épiderme synthétique de River.

— Oh non ! fit-elle en allumant ses yeux jaunes d'une lueur électrique. Mon beau bras tout neuf !

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? s'écria le nettoyeur.

Elle eut un rire machiavélique bizarre.

— Essayons pour voir : _ton pire cauchemar ?_

River frappa dans ses deux mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre, puisant dans sa batterie pour créer un effet pyrotechnique plein d'étincelles, assez impressionnant pour mettre en fuite son agresseur. Il embarqua son collègue évanoui par la jambe pour s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Derrière elle, elle entendit un très profond soupir : la longue inspiration de Jack qui revenait à la vie. L'instant d'après, il gémit pitoyablement de douleur en retrouvant des sensations.

.°.

 **A moitié mort**

En ouvrant les paupières, Jack constata qu'il était tombé sur un sol bétonné désagréablement froid. Pourtant lorsqu'il leva les yeux face à lui, il vit une paire de jambes divines, moulées dans des bottes de cuir blanc hautes qui laissaient à nu le tout haut des cuisses sous une robe blanche… oh merveilleusement courte ! Les longs cheveux noirs lisses et épais de sa propriétaire étaient retenus par plusieurs anneaux et serpentaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Elle regardait quelqu'un partir, mais se tourna vers lui en l'entendant grogner de souffrance, braquant sur lui deux invraisemblables yeux jaunes qui luisaient comme deux lampes allumées de l'intérieur.

— Jack !

Elle s'agenouilla tout près pour essayer de le redresser.

— Ne bouge pas… Tu dois souffrir affreusement, ils ont commencé à te manger…

Jack ferma les yeux, haletant un peu, avec des larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

— Est-ce qu'on… se connaît ? Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness et vous venez de me sauver la vie, dit-il en essayant de sourire de toutes ses dents blanches, malgré la douleur.

— Oh, pas la peine de me faire ton grand numéro, va… Je sais très bien qui tu es. Arrête de faire le malin et essaie de ne pas trop bouger pendant que tes tissus cicatrisent…

— Je suis sûr que je vous ai déjà vu… souffla-t-il à peine audiblement.

— Chez Transmat, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il resta un moment tranquille avant de s'agiter.

— Oh, j'y suis ! Transmat ! Vous êtes celle qui était au portique… !

— Shhh !

Par jeu, River posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et il essaya d'attraper sa main.

— Vous êtes toute froide, remarqua-t-il avec surprise en pressant légèrement ses doigts.

— C'est parce que ce n'est pas un corps humain. Tais-toi donc cinq minutes.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle leva une paume au-dessus de sa blessure sur le haut du bras gauche, de l'épaule et jusqu'à la carotide. Soudain, il sentit une merveilleuse chaleur l'envahir sur tout le côté gauche et sa douleur s'atténuer considérablement.

River avait réussi à extraire uniquement son bras fantomatique de la gangue de métal. De sa main, elle avait touché la tempe de son ami pour donner l'ordre au cerveau de retenir la connexion à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle était bien surprise que ça puisse marcher. Avec un peu de malchance, le résultat aurait pu être très différent et Jack finir comme un légume…

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je ne sens presque plus rien… Mon bras est fichu ?

— Si je te connais bien, il va se remettre sous peu.

Jack inclina difficilement la tête pour jeter un œil sur ce qu'il pouvait voir de ses blessures et arbora une grimace dubitative.

— C'est moche… ça va mettre un peu de temps à guérir mais… je veux bien que vous soyez mon infirmière personnelle !

Elle rit.

— Ah, j'y crois pas ! Il est à moitié mort et il continue à me faire du gringue… Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée…

Sous l'œil intéressé du Capitaine à moitié shooté aux endorphines, elle se releva et sortit le téléphone qu'elle avait glissé dans sa cuissarde pour ne pas le faire tomber dans la lutte. Elle fit défiler la liste de contacts pour trouver Matthew qu'elle appela aussitôt.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il.

— J'appelle la cavalerie, résuma-t-elle brièvement. Matthew ? C'est River. Je suis dans la ruelle à l'arrière. J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles. La première que Quentin a dû vous dire, Amy a quitté le club très en colère contre moi et a décidé de rentrer toute seule. La seconde, c'est que la seule chose qui m'ait empêché de la poursuivre, c'est que j'ai trouvé Jack grièvement blessé et qu'il a besoin d'aide… Non, les deux événements ne me paraissent pas reliés. Pourquoi ?... Mhh, je vois, dit-elle en toisant Jack d'un air mécontent. Pouvez-vous me passer Quentin ?

— Comment ça « River » ?! avait relevé Jack en tentant de se redresser.

Mais le dos tourné, elle ne l'écoutait pas.

— Quentin, je suis navrée de te demander encore un service… J'aurais besoin d'une ambulance discrète ou d'un genre de taxi pour ramener Jack. Il a été attaqué et il est blessé. C'est très impressionnant mais disons qu'il a une robuste constitution et qu'il n'a pas besoin que des médecins trop curieux se posent des questions sur elle… Ok. Je reste avec lui parce qu'il est mal en point. Je t'attends…

Elle ferma le téléphone et surprit le regard fiévreux de Jack qui la détaillait minutieusement des pieds à la tête avec assez d'impudeur et d'incrédulité.

— _River_ ? Oh, viens là tout de suite, mauvaise fille… Tu es méconnaissable ! Pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu étais… en vie ?

— Parce qu'il aurait été trop optimiste de l'affirmer jusqu'à ce que Quentin réussisse à me stabiliser là-dedans… Les sécurités des androïdes avancés me font à peu près autant de bien que ce que tu dois endurer en ce moment…

— Mais nom d'un chien ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce que ça nous a fait de te croire perdue ?

— Non, sans doute, répondit-elle avec un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte d'où elle s'attendait à voir débarquer Quentin. Mais il n'est pas très certain que je sois vraiment _sauvée_. Ma situation est redevenue franchement hasardeuse... Apparemment, ma présence est trop imposante pour les processeurs de cette machine. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux pas retourner dans CAL. Si on ne trouve pas une autre solution rapidement, je suis fichue…

Il la contempla de ses beaux yeux douloureux, ou furieux, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir trop précisément à dire vrai… Elle avait assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment. Mais avec une remarquable intuition, Jack l'empêcha d'évacuer la question aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité :

— Tu sais qu'il y a un autre moyen, je te l'ai d'ailleurs déjà proposé.

Elle se frotta vigoureusement les bras, semblant soudain prendre conscience du froid ambiant et de la légèreté de sa mise.

— Jack, voyons ! Il n'en est pas question ! Tu ne comprends pas que ce que tu me proposes-là est largement plus intime et plus dingue qu'un mariage… Une relation déséquilibrée où j'aurais tout pouvoir sur toi, où tu n'auras aucun moyen de me faire taire même quand je t'énerverais… souligna-t-elle en marchant de long en large. Au bout d'un mois, tu aurais envie de me tuer… et tu ne pourrais même pas !

— Aurais-tu _peur_ de ce que tu pourrais découvrir d'autre sur moi en étant… littéralement dans ma peau ?

— Ha, la face obscure du soi-disant Jack Harkness, commenta-t-elle en jetant des regards impatients vers la porte métallique d'où Quentin ne sortait toujours pas.

Il resta silencieux un instant toujours un peu groggy malgré la désensibilisation qu'elle avait opérée.

— John m'a dit que tu avais regardé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme et que malgré cela tu avais accepté qu'il te touche… Compte tenu de ce que je sais de lui, je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais te méfier de moi !

— Un vrai poète ce John, maugréa-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais qu'il soit capable de se taire.

Elle claquait des dents.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Batterie faible, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

.°.

 **Mon bon souvenir à Abbadon**

 ** _Le surlendemain, chez Jack Harkness_**

Après une brève salutation, le Docteur avait sorti son tournevis sonique et avait confirmé à Jack ce qu'il savait déjà : ses blessures (qui le démangeaient affreusement) étaient en train de cicatriser. Il en aurait encore pour un jour ou deux. Ça n'était pas cher payé, même si c'était plus long que d'habitude. En général, il guérissait presque instantanément.

Puis il prit une chaise pour le questionner et savoir si c'était lié à son travail actuel ou aux problèmes qu'il avait déjà évoqués devant lui la toute première fois, lorsqu'il avait expliqué que tous les extraterrestres avides de survie cherchaient à comprendre les raisons de son immortalité. Jack infirma en expliquant que ceci datait probablement d'une époque plus ancienne, quand il était Agent du Temps, où il avait eu quelques « indélicatesses » envers la Mafia kektèque. Mais il reconnut que depuis qu'il était dans le système de Portabaal, il était relativement tranquille. Le Docteur avait hoché la tête comme s'il avait l'air de trouver cela intéressant.

— Avez-vous repensé à l'attaque de Cardiff par le monstre dont vous m'avez parlé ?

— Abaddon ? Il était sous la Faille qu'un certain Bilis Mangër avait ouverte pour le déchaîner sur nous. Mangër semblait pouvoir voyager dans le temps sans l'assistance d'aucune technologie…

— Pourquoi ouvrir la Faille ?

— Je ne sais pas quel était son véritable but. Il en avait besoin et nous a manipulés habilement pour ça. Mais je ne sais pas si la libération d'Abaddon était son objectif ou un effet collatéral de l'ouverture de la Faille, parce qu'il avait l'air de le vénérer comme un dieu.

— Est-ce qu'il y avait moyen de négocier avec cet Abaddon ?

— Absolument pas. Pour être honnête, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était comme une bête brute qui ne se contrôlait pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'on négocie avec un ouragan ?

Le Docteur réfléchit quelques instants.

— J'ai rencontré autrefois une créature très ancienne qui se faisait appeler la Bête. Elle était enchaînée dans une sorte de prison astronomique parfaite, au fond d'un puits vertigineux sur un satellite où normalement personne de sensé n'aurait mis les pieds car il était pris dans l'attraction d'un trou noir[1]… Cette créature était intelligente.

— Mhhf, comme d'habitude, à moi les brutes épaisses et à vous les grosses têtes ? Vous vous en êtes débarrassé ?

— Pas exactement moi. C'est Rose qui l'a fait.

— Rose ?

— Et oui, Rose… Nous avions été séparés mais elle a encore réagi brillamment.

— Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec elle ?

Le Docteur soupira.

— Le Tardis était tombé dans une crevasse et inaccessible. Cette perte devait affecter mon jugement… Je m'étais mis en tête qu'il fallait que j'aille affronter cette créature tout seul, et je ne me voyais pas en revenir... La Bête était trop dangereuse pour que je la laisse s'échapper. Je voulais sceller le puits, détruire sa prison, ou trouver n'importe quel moyen pour l'arrêter. A tout prix. Je n'allais pas laisser Rose mourir avec moi.

— Pourquoi ça vous préoccupe encore aujourd'hui ?

— Ce qui me « préoccupe », c'est justement que je ne devrais plus penser à tout cela. Or depuis que j'ai trouvé cette lettre qui parle pourtant de tout autre chose, je suis incapable de me sortir ça de la tête. J'ai des sensations de déjà-vu récurrentes, ce qui me laisse la nausée et mal au crâne. Tenez, rien que de penser le mot « crâne », je me sens bizarre. Ce que je crois c'est une réaction subconsciente à quelque chose qui aurait été peut-être effacé de ma mémoire. Or pour effacer la mémoire, il n'y a pas cinquante moyens. Il y a les vers de mémoire, il y a les Silences, il y a…

— Il y a le Retcon et une bonne cuite aussi… d'autant que je ne connais pas les deux autres… Avez-vous été exposé à une toxine ou une drogue récemment ?

— Un truc dans le genre, mais j'étais persuadé que ça n'avait pas d'effet sur moi…

Jack se mit à rire doucement.

— Evidemment Monsieur le Seigneur du Temps est bien au-dessus de tout ça…

— Non, c'était un organisme vivant. Comme un banc composé de millions de microscopiques créatures rouges affamées qui se nourrissaient de… d'énergie.

— D'énergie ?

— Sexuelle, principalement.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent d'une joie enfantine.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes tombé sur le _Sex Gas_?! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ![2]

— Dois-je comprendre que vous avez rencontré ces choses ? éluda le Docteur.

— Oui ! Sur Terre ! Il y a un bail ! Et vous dites que vous êtes immunisé ? C'est une blague !…

— Non, je dis que je peux _ne pas_ respirer de temps en temps et que c'est bien pratique… Revenons à votre mémoire. Vous n'avez jamais trouvé la moindre information sur ce que l'Agence du Temps vous a oblitéré ?

— Non. Quand elle a été dissoute, c'est devenu peine perdue.

— Jamais tenté d'aller lire vos souvenirs subconscients ?

— Je n'ai pas d'inconscient comme vous savez, j'exprime tout assez librement, s'amusa Jack. Mais vous, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait ça ? Sonder le vôtre ?

— Il me faudrait un télépathe très entrainé et passablement courageux pour aller trainer à ses risques et périls dans un endroit aussi mal famé… rétorqua le Docteur avec l'ombre d'un rictus frisant enfin sa moustache. Et je n'en connais pas. Enfin, pas en qui j'aurais confiance.

— Sans blague, fit Jack avec un irrésistible sourire. Vous allez la mettre très en colère si vous continuez comme ça.

.°.

.

* * *

[1] TV : Doctor who Saison 2 - Épisodes « The impossible planet / The Satan Pit »

[2] Fanfiction : L'attaque de la brume écarlate / Nora Arlani


	17. C16 : Amy's dress aftereffects

**CHAPITRE 16 : EFFETS SECONDAIRES DE LA ROBE EN LAMÉ**

 **Blonde sur le grill**

 ** _Le lendemain soir après l'agression de Jack..._**

Enfin rentré d'un harassant voyage de deux semaines aux confins du système, John s'apprêtait à passer à son hôtel, poser son bagage et dormir douze heures d'affilée… quand elle le coinça en pleine rue, sur le trottoir, près de la grande porte d'entrée. Au premier coup d'œil, il flaira la femme au bord de la crise de nerfs. Avec de grands cernes sous les yeux, Amy avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Mais c'était peut-être juste parce que son maquillage avait coulé quand elle avait pleuré.

— John, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda-t-elle avec ce ton de voix aigre caractéristique d'une gorge trop nouée pour sortir un son correct.

Il acquiesça d'un coup de tête, soudain indifférent aux passants et au trafic nourri de ce début de soirée, car dans cette robe, elle pouvait bien lui demander n'importe quoi…

— On se retrouve au bar ? proposa-t-il. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de me changer.

Le côté brusque et bizarre de sa demande eut l'air d'atteindre enfin la demoiselle. Elle obtempéra en soupirant. Pas possible qu'elle soit aussi impatiente de lui parler : elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Ça va ? T'as l'air complètement paumée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tout dans sa silhouette eut soudain l'air de se tordre d'un coup sous la contrariété : sourcils, bouche, ligne d'épaules. Son poids déporté sur une jambe, elle claqua nerveusement du talon par terre sans s'en rendre compte. Pas bon. Chez une personne aussi peu agressive qu'elle, c'était à peu près le signe du désespoir marchant au bord de l'extrémité…

— River m'a dit… ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Ah-ha. C'était ça. En même temps, la « somptueuse associée » de Jack l'avait plus ou moins prévenu que ça leur pendait au nez. Il remonta son sac à l'épaule et reprit sa marche vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

— Mhh, intéressant. Et donc maintenant tu veux nous faire la peau à tous les deux, c'est ça ? supputa-t-il avec son fameux rictus coutumier.

— Euh, non. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'en parler avec toi. C'est ton bébé aussi.

— Oh je n'aime pas comment ça démarre… Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

— Écoute, c'est simple… J'en ai assez de cette planète, j'en ai assez de tous ceux qui se disent mes amis et qui n'ont fait que me mentir. J'ai l'intention de partir et je voulais juste savoir si, quand le bébé sera né, ça t'intéresserait de le voir au moins une fois, parce que je ne vais pas le garder. Je compte le faire adopter, ce qui sera bien mieux pour lui et pour moi aussi, car je pourrai enfin tirer un trait sur cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes…

Le menton relevé, il la considéra intensément, plissant les yeux comme s'il cherchait à analyser si elle était vraiment sincère. Que voulait-elle vraiment de lui ?

— Viens avec moi, lui intima-t-il.

Elle hésita, soudain intimidée par ses façons autoritaires. En règle générale, elle limitait ses contacts avec lui car elle ne le comprenait pas, le trouvait méchant et toujours à se moquer.

— Tu sais, il suffirait que tu me donnes ta réponse de principe maintenant…

— Non, non et non. Tu l'as dit : il faut qu'on parle de ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici en mon absence, alors tu viens et tu m'expliques tout. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu veux soudain abandonner cet enfant alors que ce n'était pas du tout le plan. Ramène-toi.

Elle le suivit à contrecœur.

.°.

La pièce affichait la sobriété d'un camaïeu, avec des murs gris clairs, des meubles blancs et quelques objets noirs. Par rapport à toutes les chambres d'hôtel qu'elle avait pu voir en faisant ses tournées, c'était moins hideux que d'habitude dans le genre bon marché… ll ne s'était pas éternisé et ressortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés bouclant légèrement, une serviette sur les hanches, juste le temps de venir prendre un rechange dans son sac.

Rendue nerveuse par sa présence, elle se recroquevilla de son mieux dans un coin de chaise mais avec son gros ventre, ça n'avait rien de facile. Il réapparut habillé peu après. Fouillant à nouveau dans son bagage, il y prit des cigarettes et en en alluma une, en tirant sur ses premières bouffées avec un plaisir évident. Après deux ou trois autres, il l'écrasa dans un cendrier noir et ouvrit la fenêtre pour changer l'air.

— Bon. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es habillée comme une callgirl alors que tu es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ?

— Je voulais attirer l'attention sur moi.

— L'attention de qui ?

— Peu importe. Tout le monde et personne en particulier.

— OK. Alors, déjà, on ne va pas faire comme ça. Tu vas commencer par ne pas me raconter de salades. C'est sûrement pas pour ton trop riche et trop gentil petit-ami. J'ai tort ?

— On s'en fiche de savoir qui. Ce n'est pas important. On ne peut pas revenir au sujet ?

— Mais oui, pas important du tout. Pourtant là, tu n'es pas avec lui, mais avec moi que tu détestes. J'ai un peu le sentiment que les trucs ne sont pas dans le bon ordre… Pas toi ?

Elle soupira.

— Je me suis disputée à peu près avec tout le monde, l'autre soir. Avec Matt d'abord à propos de Jack qu'il trouve bien trop affectueux envers moi, pour commencer et avec River ensuite. Parce que Madame n'est pas morte, et que je l'ai obligée à me dire pourquoi je me retrouve enceinte. Du coup, comme je suis en colère après elle, je ne veux pas retourner chez moi parce qu'elle y vit, et comme je me suis disputée avec Matt et bien je ne veux pas aller chez lui non plus.

— Ma pauvre ! se moqua John. Et il ne te reste donc que moi ? Sale journée, hein ?

— Si tu continues, je m'en vais.

— Où ?

— J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche !

— Arrête un peu ton char. Tu n'es qu'une gamine égoïste qui fait un caprice parce que les choses ne tournent pas comme elle veut. Grandis un peu !

— Bon, bon, bon, dit-elle en s'extirpant aussitôt de sa chaise avec maladresse. Et bien, je vais donc y aller moi… hein ? Salut John. Je ne te dis pas à bientôt.

Il se leva souplement du bord de son lit et se posta pile devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

— Hey… fit-il soudain alarmé. Une gamine égoïste et stupide mais… qui n'a pas d'endroit où aller. Je sais ce que ça fait, ça m'est arrivé trop souvent. Écoute, reste ici cette nuit, au moins.

— Avec toi ? fit-elle en fronçant des sourcils dubitatifs.

— Non ! Moi j'irai dormir ailleurs…

— Non, refusa-t-elle. C'est chez toi, je ne vais pas te chasser, ce serait bizarre.

— Mais je viens de te le proposer ! Accepte et c'est tout. Je préfère que tu restes plutôt que de traîner dehors dans cette tenue… Je me demande ce que tu as dans le crâne… Tu pourrais te faire tuer ou violer, pas forcément dans cet ordre du reste… Ah non ! Ne commence pas à pleurer ! prévint-il en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier.

— Voilà très exactement pourquoi j'ai envie de partir. Tout le monde se fiche totalement de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir… Laisse-moi passer.

— Non.

— Tu veux me retenir ici ?

— S'il le faut. Si je te laisse partir et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Jack va me le faire payer sauvagement…

— Et d'habitude, tu n'aimes pas ça ? rétorqua-t-elle frondeusement.

John siffla comiquement et rit sous la surprise.

— Ouh, mais elle grifferait si elle pouvait ! Et bien si tu veux tout savoir : pas tout le temps. Comme tu le sais peut-être à force de vivre avec, il peut être en effet vraiment très « affectueux » quand il s'y met… et c'est une chose à laquelle on s'habitue vite…

Elle pencha la tête en avant car elle sentait ses joues lui cuire.  
Il sourit en se disant que c'était trop facile avec elle… Cette roseur coupable était révélatrice.

— Regarde-moi. C'est Jack, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te fourrer dans son lit ?

Elle recula d'un pas, en vivant tableau de l'offuscation indignée.

— Tais-toi ! Tu es dégoûtant de penser des choses comme celles-là !

— A voir la couleur de tes joues, je ne suis pas le seul à y penser… Vilaine petite fille ! Tu veux que je t'apprenne à vouloir séduire mon mec pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ?!

— Laisse-moi ou… je me jette par cette fenêtre ! menaça-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Il soupira, déjà fin agacé par ses manifestations d'hystérie.

— C'est que tu as l'air sérieuse en plus ! Tu n'as _aucun_ sens de l'humour. Calme-toi un peu, maintenant. Je plaisantais. Jack et moi nous ne sommes pas mariés et en général pas jaloux. S'il veut coucher avec toi, il n'a pas de compte à me rendre.

— Si ça ne te fait rien, c'est que vous ne vous aimez pas vraiment !

— « Dit-elle du haut de sa vaste expérience » ! Mais on progresse. Donc Jack t'a fait son numéro et tu t'es laissée avoir… Et puis, ton petit ami l'a découvert et je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris vu les mœurs locales. Il a rompu vos fiançailles ? ça se faisait dans le vieux temps, ce genre de truc… Et pour finir, la nouvelle la plus stupéfiante de toutes : River n'est pas morte ?

— Oui. C'est un robot maintenant.

— Quoi ?

Maussade, elle haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, je n'y connais rien. Mais les autres font comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde... En tous cas, elle sait des choses que savait River. Et je la déteste.

— Bien. Donc si je résume : en deux secondes, tu t'es mis à détester tout le monde, jusqu'à ce bébé qui ne t'a rien fait et que maintenant tu veux abandonner ?

— Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai le porter à terme. Mon ventre est trop gros, ce n'est pas normal.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Je peux voir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle la main en avant.

— Parce que cette robe n'est pas assez moulante peut-être ? Tu en vois bien assez comme ça !

Elle se recula encore dans la pièce sous son regard envahissant. Quand elle s'était habillée, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pensé aux hommes qui auraient pu la regarder de cette façon malsaine… Elle ne s'était imaginée qu'au bras d'un Matthew plein de fierté. Elle ne s'était imaginée que chanter pour Jack, devinant confusément que si elle était particulièrement jolie, il abandonnerait pour la soirée ses idées noires et sa tristesse.

— Stupide petite fille timide, murmura John entre ses dents d'un ton qu'elle perçut à tort comme une menace. Figure-toi que j'ai caressé et embrassé chaque _centimètre carré_ de ton corps pendant des heures : je le connais par cœur… Tu ne vois pas un médecin régulièrement ? Que dit-il de ça ?

Elle baissa la tête, confuse, à la fois parce qu'il lui rappelait qu'il l'avait vue nue quand elle avait été « piratée » par River, et de devoir avouer qu'elle était fauchée. Enfin pour ce qui était de la _voir_ nue, ce n'était pas le pire. Peut-être parce qu'il venait d'en parler, les images de ses cauchemars revenaient en force et elle se sentit oppressée, respirant mal.

Cette fois, il vint près d'elle. Il lui releva le menton et essuya ses larmes du pouce.

— Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle s'obligea à regarder ailleurs. Il posa la main sur son ventre rond presque de la même façon que Jack l'avait fait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que ça lui faisait que le bébé, probablement content d'avoir de la visite, lui donna un coup.

— Hey ! fit-il en retirant sa main. Lui non plus ne m'aime pas, il me file des coups de pieds ! Reste donc pas planqué sous les jupes de ta mère, sors de là et viens te battre si t'es un homme ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit un instant puis dit seulement :

— Il faut que je m'asseye une minute, ça me fait mal…

Il la mena jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit, en expirant lentement.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais tendit le bras vers un oreiller qu'il lui donna aussitôt et le prit pour le caler sous ses reins.

— Ça… t'arrive souvent ?

— Oui. Ça va passer. Je crois que… je vais accepter ton offre finalement. Je ne vais pas bouger de là. Du coup, il y a une chambre de libre chez moi, si tu veux.

— Je vais attendre un peu ici le temps que tu ailles mieux.

— J'irai mieux dans trois mois. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies autant de temps libre…

Hum. Amy simplement revêtue d'une panoplie de sarcasme. Probablement la soirée non costumée la plus excitante où il aurait aimé être convié !… Quand elle disait des trucs comme ça, il avait l'impression… qu'ils pouvaient communiquer.

— Tu as plus d'humour quand tu souffres… remarqua-t-il. Sur la station orbitale, tu avais réclamé un nouvel œsophage après avoir vomi tripes et boyaux… Pourquoi ne vois-tu plus de médecin ?

— Nous avons moins d'argent.

— A ce point ?

— Jack ne veut pas t'en parler parce qu'il a peur que tu cambrioles une banque ou un truc dans le genre, avoua-t-elle en haletant légèrement sous la douleur.

— Vous auriez dû me le dire, il m'en reste sur la récompense pour avoir rapporté l'androïde…

Elle ferma les yeux et dit dans un souffle.

— Ok, il sera soulagé de l'apprendre…

— Amy ?

Elle ne répondit pas car elle venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.°.

* * *

 **Rapport de mission**

Toujours assis dans son lit, Jack tendait l'oreille depuis que le Docteur l'avait quitté pour discuter avec River et, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger de là où il était, ça ne se passait pas super bien. Mais son attention fut détournée quand il vit son bracelet clignoter à peine quelques minutes après être resté seul. Il pressa le bouton correspondant et aperçut l'image de John. Ça, c'était presque une bonne nouvelle.

 _—_ _Salut !_ _Je suis rentré tout à l'heure_ , annonça-t-il avant de plisser les yeux pour mieux voir _. C'est quoi ce que je vois là ? Des bandages ?_

— Ouais. Ils sont surtout là pour cacher les marques de dents et les bouts qui manquent.

 _—_ _Ah, ça ! Il faut reconnaître que tu sais captiver ton auditoire… Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?_

— Je me suis fait descendre dans une ruelle et deux types ont commencé à me bouffer pour faire disparaître les preuves.

 _—_ _Ah ouais quand même…_ répondit John avec l'air distant et adorable qu'il prenait toujours pour tenter de cacher très maladroitement qu'il se sentait en réalité très concerné.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

 _—_ _Ah ben, rien d'aussi ébouriffant. Je suis entier, le client a payé ce qui était convenu, ton zingue est en bon état… J'ai même refait le plein…_

Il s'interrompit un bref instant et sembla regarder à côté de lui, hors cadre pour Jack.

— Tu n'es pas tout seul ? s'enquit le Capitaine avec curiosité.

 _—_ _Euh… non. Mais c'est bon, elle se repose._

— Elle ? releva le grand blessé en essayant de ne pas sourire.

John tourna son bras pour faire en sorte que le capteur de son bracelet cadre le visage d'Amy.  
Avec un lourd pincement au cœur Jack enregistra la peau de ses bras nus, ses cheveux soyeux défaits en pagaille sur un oreiller noir, la pulpe brillante de ses lèvres entrouvertes… Rétablissant la caméra, le visage de John réapparut avec un sourire sardonique.

 _—_ _Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment !_

— Si c'est bien Amy qui est nue dans ton lit, j'ai quelques raisons de m'inquiéter, crâne de piaf !

 _—_ _Shh, tu vas la réveiller ! J'ai eu assez de mal à la calmer et surtout à éviter qu'elle quitte la planète par le premier vol… Tu devrais plutôt me remercier._

Jack se passa sa main valide sur la figure.

— John, je crois avoir essayé de te faire comprendre à plusieurs reprises que nous étions plus ou moins ici sous la protection de la famille Cormack et j'ai des raisons de penser que si nous nous montrons ingrats envers eux, cette protection pourrait très vite disparaître ! Coucher avec la fiancée du gamin est un bon exemple de ce qu'ils pourraient considérer comme une forme de pure traîtrise...

 _—_ _On n'aurait qu'à partir avec elle…_

— Johnny, je n'ai fait que _la regarder_ ce soir. Mais dès que son boyfriend s'en est aperçu, dix minutes après, des Kektèques me remettaient miraculeusement la main dessus et me descendaient sans autre forme de procès. C'est ce que j'appelle une drôle de coïncidence. Est-ce que tu saisis ce que je pourrais vouloir dire par « protection qui disparait » ? Et si les choses avaient plus mal tourné, ton appel aurait sonné dans le vide… Alors si tu _couches_ avec elle, je te laisse une idée de ce qui t'attend…

Malgré la transmission plutôt mauvaise du holomoniteur, Jack vit danser une lueur amusée dans les yeux de cette énigme faite homme qui le rendait dingue depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

 _—_ _Mec,_ dit-il avec un léger ton de reproche, _ne tire aucune conclusion de ce que tu vois… Elle est en sous-vêtements c'est vrai, mais parce que je ne voulais pas que sa cochonnerie de robe me laisse en souvenir un tas de paillettes qui grattent dans mon plumard… Et pour tout dire, si elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras, ce serait plutôt à cause de mon fils que d'autre chose…_

— Ton fils ? Elle a fini par aller la faire, cette échographie ?

 _—_ _Non, grand imbécile. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle n'y est pas retournée. Elle dit que vous n'avez plus d'argent…_

— Il en reste assez pour un rendez-vous chez le médecin…

 _—_ _Ouais, il faudrait qu'elle y aille. Elle est inquiète de quelque chose. Elle dit un truc absurde comme quoi son ventre est trop gros._

— Ma foi, mais vous êtes devenus super copains tous les deux, vous vous racontez tout…

 _—_ _Hem, ça on en parlera une autre fois, si tu veux bien… Elle bouge. Je coupe !_

Jack laissa retomber son bras sur le drap avec un peu de fatalisme et de perplexité.

Honnêtement, c'était vrai que lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de Ianto autrefois, il avait tout de suite su qu'il cherchait la difficulté. Bien peu savaient qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur le discret archiviste, parce qu'il se voyait flirter trop souvent avec Gwen qu'il voulait croquer depuis qu'il lui avait offert sa première arme de service et la séance de tir qui allait avec. Mais quoique la brune Galloise ait prouvé qu'elle ait pu être finalement accessible à l'adultère – hélas avec Owen – elle avait aussi montré très vite des signes de repentir. Il s'était donc dit qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur une autre cible bien compliquée et sans doute impossible : le surprenant et appétissant Ianto. Il avait passé un temps infini à le séduire en l'amadouant, en déboutant ses objections avec chaleur et humour, puis plus tard, quand il était sur le point de céder, en répondant à ses interrogations curieuses avec franchise. Avec lui, il s'était forgé un amant presque de toutes pièces.

Mais John, c'était un autre genre de difficulté ! Dès le début, ce dernier n'avait pas caché qu'il le voulait dans son lit, qu'il allait tout faire pour ça. Et qu'un non ne constituerait pas une réponse... Leur passé tumultueux, plein de sentiments mitigés et souvent trop forts pour n'être pas explosifs, semblait révolu. Pourtant dans les expressions fugaces qui le trahissaient parfois, on voyait que John s'en souvenait. Il affleurait dans un rictus appuyé, dans une petite réplique cinglante, dans un baiser qu'il pouvait rendre tendre et vicieux en même temps s'il mordillait un peu trop... Dans cette façon si loin de l'indifférence qu'il avait de lui jeter les mêmes regards avides qu'autrefois, tout en se refusant à lui la plupart du temps, avec une inflexibilité incompréhensible.

.°.


	18. C17 : (Are you my) yummy mummy ?

**CHAPITRE 17 : (ARE YOU MY) YUMMY MUMMY ?  
**

 **Le pacte**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans la nuit, Amy-Leigh se demanda brièvement où elle était. Son cœur se mit à cogner sous la surprise et la peur quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans l'endroit le plus improbable du monde : le lit de John Hart. Il poussa un long soupir dans son sommeil et elle s'immobilisa aussitôt.

L'éclairage de provenant de la rue qui filtrait par le rideau entrouvert lui permit de chercher des yeux l'endroit où il aurait pu mettre sa robe. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard, espérant apercevoir sa matière scintillante au pied du lit, sur une chaise, ou tombée par terre. En se tournant pour voir si elle n'était pas de son côté de la descente de lit, elle tressaillit de joie en apercevant le lamé frangé du tissu, jeté nonchalamment en boule sur la chaise toute proche. C'était parfait. Il suffisait de se lever, de la passer, de mettre ses chaussures… Où étaient ses escarpins ? Elle estima qu'elle pourrait se contenter de les repérer, de les attraper et de les enfiler plus tard, quand elle serait sortie de sa chambre. Ce plan lui plaisait bien.

Elle regarda encore de son côté, écouta sa respiration lente qui lui laissait savoir qu'il dormait toujours. Elle essaya d'affermir sa résolution en se répétant qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

Mais en quête inconsciente d'un peu de chaleur, il se retourna sans s'éveiller et vint se nicher contre elle avec un petit soupir de contentement. Terrifiée, elle ne respira plus. Machinalement, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule tandis que sa main gauche partait à l'aventure vers sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Amy, le cœur en déroute, sentit la panique la gagner et sa respiration se fit plus courte quand elle se retrouva ainsi plaquée contre lui. Presque instantanément, comme s'il l'avait ressenti sa tension, son corps répondit et il se mit à flatter sa hanche d'un mouvement doux qu'il aurait sans doute voulu apaisant.

— John ! dit-elle à haute voix pour le réveiller.

— Quoi ? répondit-il dans son cou d'une voix endormie.

— Retire tes mains de là où elles sont !

Relevant la tête, il ouvrit sur elle un œil bleu légèrement surpris, puis s'écarta en roulant à distance de l'autre côté sans la regarder.

— Désolé… marmonna-t-il. J'étais en train de rêver et j'avais froid… Rendors-toi.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Elle se sentait un peu soulagée qu'il obtempère sans discuter. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'enhardit à demander :

— Euh, moi aussi j'ai froid. Tu ne pourrais pas me prêter un pyjama ?

— Un _pyjama_? Non.

— Tu t'en fiches que je me gèle ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

Il se dressa sur un coude. Elle était sûre, même s'il faisait noir, qu'il la regardait méchamment de travers, avec son sempiternel sourire qui se moquait d'elle.

— Je dors nu d'habitude, rétorqua-t-il, et j'ai d'autres façons de me réchauffer, particulièrement si je ne suis pas seul…

Aussitôt, elle repoussa d'un coup drap et couvertures pour se lever et prendre sa robe. Il ronchonna :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore_ ?

— Je vais rentrer chez moi où il y a du _chauffage_. Et des pyjamas d'hiver !

— Amy, je t'en prie, il est plus de trois heures du matin…

— Et alors ? Je vais appeler un taxi, ne te dérange surtout pas.

Elle alluma une petite lampe près de son chevet et posa son petit sac à main sur une commode pour y chercher son téléphone. Elle ne le vit pas venir comme il s'était glissé hors du lit. Quand il se coula dans son dos pour la ceinturer, elle poussa un cri de stupeur, lâchant l'appareil qui tomba par terre.

— Ne t'en vas pas, dit-il dans son cou.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !

— Si tu quittes la planète, je ne connaîtrai jamais mon enfant... Stop ! Ne gigote pas autant ou je vais avoir une érection et tu seras très embarrassée…

En frissonnant sous l'effet du froid, du dégoût et de l'attirance mêlés, elle se dégagea de sa prise pour se retourner et le regarder en face.

— Oh, il faut toujours que tu dises des choses répugnantes ! Tu le fais exprès ! Ça t'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise !

— Oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, reconnut-il en penchant la tête avec un sourire.

Une tactique qui marchait bien d'habitude. Mais pas là. Elle pinça juste les lèvres en un pli un peu boudeur et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Parce que tu t'intéresses vraiment à ce bébé, peut-être ?

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois resté ici, à faire ce boulot stupide et mal payé ?

— Pour River ! lâcha-t-elle. Tiens ! Je ferai bien attention d'aller dans un coin où personne ne la connaît !

Il arbora un drôle de sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise, l'air de s'étonner faussement de la nouvelle.

— Oh, ça y est ! Votre petite love story est finie, tu es _jalouse_ d'elle maintenant ?

Elle resta un moment à cligner des yeux puis fronça les sourcils avec une expression choquée.

— Tu es… l'homme le plus détestable, le plus mal élevé et le plus indécrottablement grossier que je connaisse !

— Mon cœur, ne me flatte pas, conseilla-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air navré et dégoûté et puis haussa les épaules. Elle laissa son téléphone par terre, car la manœuvre pour le récupérer aurait été périlleuse face à lui, puis elle alla ouvrir en grand la porte. Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle allait partir. Il enfonça ses poings crispés dans ses poches avec une grimace.

— Attends ! J'ai un marché à te proposer. Que dirais-tu de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à River et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit jalouse de toi ?

— Je ne joue pas à tes petits jeux, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Je parie que c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui auquel tu voudrais jouer… Il y a tout à fait moyen de s'entendre avec moi, tu sais. Veux-tu plutôt jouer cette scène où Jack te rejoint enfin dans ta chambre pour t'arracher cette fichue robe à paillettes… et te donner en t'effleurant à peine un plaisir que tu n'imagines même pas ?… Je veux bien que tu m'appelles Jack, et dans le noir, je pourrai l'imiter à la perfection…

— Tu me donnes envie de vomir, commenta-t-elle simplement avec un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il réduisit la distance entre eux, inquiet qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

— Veux-tu que je sois ton Matthew ? Que je t'embrasse et je te touche tout timidement, comme un adolescent ?

— Arrête ! Laisse-moi !

Il l'enlaça néanmoins pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.  
Elle s'en exaspéra. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir toujours _ça_ ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas envie ? Que toute cette situation était inconvenante ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas la tenir d'aussi près en étant un inconnu ?  
Sa bouche tout près de son oreille, il dit tout bas :

— Veux-tu que je sois ce vaurien désespéré qui te _supplie_ de ne pas le traiter en étranger, parce qu'il veut une place dans la vie de son enfant ?

Indécise, elle resta un moment immobile, mais son tout être répugnait à se trouver contre lui. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle dénoua ses bras d'autour d'elle pour le repousser, puis referma la porte et s'y adossa pour lui faire face à nouveau. Les yeux baissés pourtant, elle regarda un long moment la moquette anthracite à ses pieds. C'était difficile de soutenir son regard bleu si interrogateur et si avide. Elle soupira, à moitié vaincue par ce si rare accès de sincérité.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je veux dire… tu ne devrais pas avoir à marchander autant le fait de pouvoir voir ton bébé. Ta demande est légitime. C'est juste que je suis… si fatiguée et que je n'ai pas les épaules pour tout ça.

Il posa une main à plat sur la porte, si dangereusement proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son front.

— C'est _précisément_ la raison pour laquelle nous voulions rester près de toi, petite fille. Regarde-moi.

Elle s'en abstint et garda les yeux baissés.

— Bon sang ! Regarde-moi, je veux te promettre quelque chose !…

Elle lui jeta un regard de bête traquée qui l'énerva, en lui faisant l'effet d'une gifle ou d'une insulte. Ou les deux à la fois. C'était bizarre de ressentir cette sorte de… _peine_ d'être détesté par elle. D'où ça sortait ?

— Miss Watts, si tu restes à l'abri ici cette nuit, je te promets solennellement que je ne te ferai rien du tout. Tu pourras dormir près de moi comme ça tu n'auras pas froid, et dans cette robe si tu y tiens? je ne te toucherai pas. Tu as compris ?

— Oui.

Il plissa les yeux en essayant d'éviter de penser qu'il avait sa jolie bouche à portée, et ajouta :

— Par contre, j'ai une certaine _réputation_ à laquelle je tiens. Tu ne diras donc pas un mot sur cette nuit, ni sur notre accord ! A personne, à commencer par ton fiancé ! Mais ça vaut aussi pour Jack. La version officielle, c'est que je ne suis pas resté. C'est d'accord ?

Elle opina silencieusement.

— Et si Jack insiste – ce qu'il va probablement le faire – je veux que tu lui mentes avec conviction, en soutenant que je suis le meilleur amant que tu aies jamais connu… Vu ?

Elle le regarda retirer son bras de la porte et retourner se coucher.

— Viens là maintenant, ordonna-t-il en la couvant d'un œil qui la fit hésiter

Comme elle n'en faisait rien, il leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'elle fasse comme elle voulait mais qu'il éteignait la lumière.

.°.

 **Incompréhension mutuelle**

Quand elle se glissa enfin près de lui au bout de longues et insupportables minutes d'hésitation, John retint un profond soupir de bonheur et d'exaspération mêlés. La peste soit des petites filles trop habillées à qui il ne plaisait pas ! Il la prit tout contre lui, mais il sentait à la raideur de ses membres qu'elle avait peur.

— Détends-toi, arrête de trembler… tu n'as rien à craindre.

— Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne me toucherais pas, à l'instant ?

— Si.

— Mais quand tu me tiens contre toi avec tes mains qui me caressent le dos, tu appelles ça comment, au juste ?

Il se mit à rire doucement parce qu'elle prenait tout au pied de la lettre.

— Chut ! Tu ne vas jamais te taire ? Est-ce que tu peux me donner un quart d'heure de silence ?

— Mais ça me rend nerveuse que tu fasses ça !

Il lui aurait bien dit que ça l'excitait follement de savoir qu'il la rendait nerveuse, mais devinait que ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'argument qu'il arriverait à quelque chose avec elle.

— C'est pour te réchauffer…

— Tu me prends _vraiment_ pour une idiote, hein ?…

— Non. Mais c'est clair que nous avons du mal à nous comprendre.

— Sur Velquesh, ça ne se fait pas de tenir comme ça quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille ou… en passe de le devenir.

Il la relâcha et se déplaça pour n'être plus à son contact, malheureux de devoir renoncer à sa chaleur et à son exquise douceur sous ses paumes. Il se croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

— Nous allons avoir un enfant, ce n'est pas assez familial pour toi ? lâcha-t-il avec un soupir. Et puis, il n'aurait pas dû t'échapper que je ne suis pas de Velquesh !

— Oui je sais, mais tu pourrais t'adapter si tu as l'intention de rester un peu ici… Tu n'en es pas capable ?

— M'adapter ou rester ?

— Jack et toi vous vivez comme si tout cela n'était que temporaire et que vous comptiez partir bientôt.

C'était assez juste : elle marquait un point. En fait, tout dépendait plutôt d'elle et de River. Il pouvait être n'importe où avec Jack, mais les deux femmes, elles, avaient d'autres raisons de rester. Impliquant des hommes riches et des bébés… Il éluda la réponse.

— Dis-moi ma petite, est-ce que t'as l'intention de me la jouer « soirée pyjama » et papoter comme ça toute la nuit ? J'ai dix heures de vol non-stop dans les pattes, dont trois dans la zone des débris, et je suis claqué…

— Matthew, ça ne le dérange pas de parler avec moi toute la nuit… répliqua-t-elle.

— Ah le malheureux, il mérite une médaille !… Est-ce qu'au moins, lui, _Velquesh_ l'autorise à t'embrasser pour te faire taire de temps en temps ?

Elle poussa un petit couinement vexé et se poussa au maximum pour être le plus loin de lui possible, triste et déçue qu'il ne veuille répondre à aucune de ses questions. Parler avec lui aurait été le seul moyen qu'elle aurait eu d'essayer d'apprendre à le connaître et il s'y refusait obstinément.

Par miracle, elle avait fini par se taire, très vraisemblablement pour bouder. Malgré lui, il avait jeté un regard vers elle et l'avait regretté aussitôt ! De dos, sa robe courte était une vraie provocation qui laissait bien visible par son grand décolleté la douceur satinée de sa peau nue. Ses mains tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir sentir encore la finesse de son grain. Et ses longues jambes galbées… Oh Seigneur ! La nuit promettait d'être désespérément longue si le désir qu'il avait d'elle le tenaillait en le maintenant éveillé…

Pour qu'elle reste, il devinait toutefois qu'il valait mieux ne pas se comporter comme un débile en rut. Trop de points négatifs plaidaient pour qu'il se tienne à carreau.

— Je sens que tu me regardes, dit-elle sans tourner la tête.

— Je te regarde parce que tu es belle et que j'ai envie de toi !

— Je te l'interdis !

Il soupira et se retourna de l'autre côté. C'était là une parfaite illustration de leur relation.

.°.

Tôt le matin suivant, John se réveilla le corps endolori. La proximité quasi immédiate mais refusée du beau corps d'Amy, plus plein et plus féminin que jamais, avait engendré une kyrielle de rêves érotiques relativement réalistes qui lui laissaient pourtant un sentiment très mitigé. La femme dorée qui les avait peuplés – présentant fallacieusement des traits un peu similaires à ceux de sa jeune voisine – s'était montrée experte, brutale et dominatrice. Il se sentait triste et fatigué, comme si cette inconnue aux yeux inhumains lui avait pris beaucoup plus qu'elle ne lui avait donné. Par comparaison, faire l'amour avec River avait été un éblouissement, et être aujourd'hui capable de mesurer cette cruelle différence le rendait misérable.

En regardant vers celle qui était dans son lit, il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle semblait tout-à-fait paisible. Et vraiment mignonne, toute pelotonnée en boule, avec juste un petit bout de son nez qui dépassait des draps et couvertures.

Il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains pour se frotter les yeux de ses paumes et ébouriffer ses cheveux courts. Il se disait qu'il avait bien mérité une douche et allait se lever, quand derrière lui, quand il sentit une petite main lui tapoter le dos, tout doucement. Il tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers la jeune fille qui lui disait merci.

— Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

— Parce que tu as fait ce que tu as promis…

Il détourna la tête pour masquer son rictus dubitatif, étant donné la teneur de ses rêves. Elle tira encore son tee-shirt noir.

— Je voulais te dire que ça compte pour moi.

— Je sais… Repose-toi encore, il est tôt. Je prends la salle de bains. Après, je t'emmène à l'hôpital et tu fais cet examen. C'est moi qui paye.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu as… une tête affreuse, remarqua-t-elle, tu n'as pas pu dormir ?

— Si, éluda-t-il.

— Attends… le bébé bouge, donne ta main.

— Tout à l'heure, refusa-t-il en se levant.

Elle lui jeta un regard hésitant et déçu. Mais il préférait vraiment éviter de la toucher car il n'était pas sûr alors de pouvoir s'arrêter s'il commençait. Elle revint cependant à la charge en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre :

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai empêché de te reposer ? Tu dois déjà repartir aujourd'hui pour emmener d'autres clients, c'est ça ?

— Non pas du tout. Il faut juste que je puisse voir Jack ensuite, pour savoir comment il se remet.

— Se remet ? Il est triste que je sois partie ?

— Non… Il a été attaqué et blessé assez gravement, t'es pas au courant ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas le deviner mais c'était plutôt sous la honte de réaliser combien elle avait été égoïste en ne pensant qu'à elle, fantasmant sur l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouveraient tous de son départ brutal et mystérieux. Elle devait convenir qu'il avait bien raison sur un point : elle n'était qu'une gamine stupide…

.°.

Lorsqu'il fut sous le jet d'eau chaude, il y resta un peu plus longtemps pour soulager ses diverses douleurs et raideurs. Son épaule particulièrement lui faisait mal. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, son malaise ne fit que s'accentuer : le tatouage de Portabellion était rouge et brûlant au toucher.  
Assez rationnellement, il se demanda d'abord s'il pouvait faire une réaction allergique aux pigments. Mais une bribe de rêve s'interposa. La femme qui l'y chevauchait sans douceur l'avait griffé et mordu justement là, en déclarant qu'il était à elle, qu'il le serait toujours et qu'elle le _marquait_ pour qu'il s'en souvienne mieux à l'avenir...

Il s'ébroua pour chasser ce souvenir qui le renvoyait très profondément aux souffrances de son âge le plus tendre. Quand trop bel enfant abandonné et livré à lui-même, il avait très tôt suscité la convoitise d'adultes sans scrupules, qui avaient tout d'abord ruiné son estime, ses repères, puis sa moralité... Cela n'aurait eu aucune autre incidence pour lui si le partage totalement ouvert, fou et enivrant de ses pensées avec celles de River, n'avait pas déverrouillé des portes qu'il avait soigneusement cadenassées depuis des années. Et fait remonter ensuite des sentiments oubliés, parfois merveilleux, mais également des souvenirs terribles…

Si terribles qu'il avait même parfois du mal à partager encore une intimité physique avec Jack qu'il aimait pourtant.

.°.

* * *

 _Hello mes quatre lectrices ! Plus qu'un dernier chapitre à venir, après il faudra attendre la parution des inédits (si vous voulez remonter dans le temps et savoir comment tout a commencé entre J et J)._


	19. C18 : Tragicomédie

**CHAPITRE 18 : TRAGICOMEDIE  
**

 **Le quart d'heure de sincérité**

Se sentant déjà mieux grâce à l'intervention généreuse de River pour le soigner plus rapidement, et contre laquelle il n'avait pas beaucoup lutté, Jack était déjà assis à la table de travail de sa chambre, lorsque John entra à son tour, juste après une brève visite préalable d'Amy.  
Sortant une liasse de billets roulés de sa poche, il vint la déposer devant lui d'un pas nonchalant.

— Tiens, c'est ta part sur la course vers Salkinagh dont je suis rentré hier. Comment ça va, ton épaule ? Mieux, je suppose ?

Jack acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. Il percevait l'inquiétude inavouée de son ami, à la façon qu'il avait de parler boutique et de s'enquérir poliment de sa petite santé…

Il n'aurait pas fait ça avant.

Il serait entré, son triomphe immodeste plaqué sur la figure, et aurait déclaré sans préambule qu'il avait _enfin_ couché avec « Miss Watts » et que cette fois, elle allait plutôt s'en souvenir ! Car ce point précis le chagrinait tout particulièrement. Ensuite, en grand sportif mythomane, il aurait probablement brodé plus ou moins sur la durée de sa performance, l'inventivité de ses caresses, ou d'autres choses ridiculement touchantes du même acabit. Qui en vérité ne signifiaient maladroitement qu'une seule chose : qu'il voulait pouvoir tout partager avec lui.

Mais au lieu de fanfaronner, il avait juste posé une fesse sur un coin du bureau, en le considérant avec ce qui aurait pu facilement passer, chez n'importe qui d'autre, pour une forme de préoccupation discrète.

— Alors, tu ne vas pas me raconter ta soirée ? l'encouragea Jack. J'imaginais que tu aurais eu envie de faire le malin en me contant ta bonne fortune…

John le surprit en acquiesçant d'un air soucieux :

— Si tu veux, mais ce n'était pas aussi drôle que tu pourrais le penser... Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste avec Amy ? Quand elle a débarqué chez moi, elle était sur le point de se tirer définitivement d'ici et elle parlait d'abandonner l'enfant. J'ai quand même réussi à ce qu'elle ne se barre pas séance tenante, mais c'était moins une !…

— Ouh, je me demande bien comment tu as réussi ça.

— Ben, très franchement moi aussi… On n'est vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, elle et moi.

Il se frotta les yeux qui le piquaient, accusant une certaine fatigue.  
Jack sentit malgré lui son cœur se serrer en comprenant qu'à l'avenir, ceci arriverait toujours plus souvent : tout en étant maintenant beaucoup plus jeune que lui, John vieillissait aussi beaucoup plus vite. Ah, les joies de la désynchronisation temporelle... Avec naturel, il passa une main familière et caressante sur sa cuisse. L'autre sursauta et laissa échapper un petit rire presque surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Jack avec une sollicitude non feinte parce qu'ils étaient seuls. T'es une vraie pile électrique.

— Holà, je serais toi j'arrêterais ça tout de suite ! Surtout tant que tu « héberges » River…

— Ah zut, c'est Cormack qui a vendu la mèche ? Tout mon effet de surprise est gâché alors… Elle a été assez bonne pour accélérer ma guérison de l'intérieur… Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais arrêter ? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

Mentir plausiblement devait toujours comporter une grosse part de vérité. John ressentait bien que Jack n'émettait pas la longueur d'onde de River quand elle prenait possession d'un hôte mais fit comme s'il l'ignorait. Jack ne pouvait pas tout savoir là-dessus, ou en tous cas, il l'espérait.  
Elle devait avoir déserté son patient assez vite, s'il devinait juste, et n'être restée que le strict temps nécessaire.

— Oui, c'est lui, acquiesça-t-il. Il faisait la gueule d'ailleurs… Et pas qu'un peu. Quant à savoir pourquoi tu devrais arrêter, River m'a déjà fait bien comprendre que le plan à trois… ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Elle pourrait nous faire payer ça de diverses façons _très_ désagréables si on passait outre. Donc si tu veux l'énerver, continue. Moi, je n'y tiens pas.

— Elle te flanque _la trouille_? C'est inimaginable !

— Tu parles sans savoir ce qu'elle peut faire.

— Comment peux-tu croire qu'elle me ferait du mal juste parce que j'ai envie d'être un peu avec toi ?

John le toisa avec l'air de s'étonner de l'euphémisme. Jack n'était « un peu » avec personne. Il se taillait la part du lion à toutes circonstances, quoiqu'il sache aussi se montrer généreux en retour.

— Ton silence est inquiétant, commenta Jack en le scrutant attentivement.

— Je suis en train de me dire que tu ne la connais pas très bien, répondit prudemment Hart.

— Dis voir ! Je vis et travaille avec elle depuis des mois !… Elle n'a jamais montré la moindre agressivité envers personne.

— Sans blague !… Et bien apprends que le premier truc qu'elle a fait en me voyant… ça été de me mettre KO sans sommation.

— Comment le saurais-je ? rétorqua le Capitaine un peu boudeur. Tu ne me parles jamais d'elle. L'une des très rares choses que tu gardes jalousement pour toi… Mais tu devais l'avoir bien mérité, non ?

John ne répondit pas et Jack accentua sa caresse. Ce n'était pas expressément sensuel, mais plutôt comme un simple encouragement à ce qu'il parle encore.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais parler de ce qu'il y a eu entre vous ?

— Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, soupira John.

— Et si moi j'avais envie de le savoir quand même ? Vous vous donnez du mal tous les deux pour soutenir la version officielle en vertu de laquelle « ça n'était rien ». Pour elle, peut-être bien. Mais je suis certain que pour toi, c'est autre chose… Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'il y a du changement chez toi ?

— Je sais et je n'arrive pas à redevenir comme avant. Je me suis _salement_ ramolli. Parfois, ça me met encore les nerfs d'être obligé de le constater.

— Ouais, d'ailleurs à ce propos, Amy m'a dit il y a cinq minutes que tu t'étais à peu près bien comporté avec elle…

— A peu près ? Mmm, ça veut dire presque mal, l'honneur est sauf ! Elle n'était pas censée parler de ça.

— De quoi était-elle censée parler ? Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'elle me mente ?

— Et _ta tête_ quand tu l'as vue dans mon lit, on en parle ?…

Jack le regarda les yeux brillants, les commissures légèrement relevées dans une ébauche de sourire. Il tapa deux fois sur sa cuisse et le pointa du doigt.

— Oh mais moi je veux bien parler de tout… Toi par contre, j'en dirais pas autant !... Tu sais quoi ? Je vais décréter un Quart d'Heure de Sincérité ! On y va. Et je commence.  
J'aime bien Amy. Je vais te dire, plus je suis sevré d'affection et plus je la trouve attirante… C'est bizarre comme phénomène, hein ? C'est dire si en ce moment, elle est magnifique étant donné que je suis _extrêmement_ sevré ! Elle n'est pas complètement idiote et s'en rend parfaitement compte. Elle me conseille d'ailleurs – sans doute pour sa propre sécurité – de me « réconcilier » avec toi.  
Tiens, puisqu'on en parle. Point numéro deux. Toi. Dans ta distraction exemplaire, il t'aura sans doute échappé que tu refuses que je te touche depuis _des jours_ , en alignant à chaque fois de bonnes excuses, particulièrement créatives, je dois dire que tu sais te renouveler dans ce registre aussi…  
J'aime bien Amy parce qu'elle est magnifique c'est sûr, et parce qu'elle porte ton enfant. Je suis vraiment curieux de voir ce que ça pourrait donner, toi avec un enfant. Est-ce que ce petit ou cette petite saura recharger une arme plus vite que son biberon ? Est-ce qu'il ou elle planquera des poignards dans ses couches-culottes ? Ou… Est-ce que ce sera à moi de lui apprendre ?  
Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que tu pourrais survivre, déjà jusqu'à la naissance, ensuite plus de quelques années après. Tu es tellement sur le fil, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte… et tu refuses qu'on t'aide. Que _je_ t'aide. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de me montrer exigeant. Tu veux de moi, je suis là tu n'en veux plus, je te fiche la paix et je ne me plains pas. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'attache encore à moi si ce n'est ni le sexe, ni le besoin de mon aide ?

John lui jeta un petit regard en dessous, entre l'amusement et l'embarras.

— Tu passes trop de temps avec les monogames, ils sont en train de te pervertir méchamment.

— Ça se peut. Ça se peut aussi que ce soit une ruse de ta part pour encore éviter de répondre…

— Ça se peut aussi que je ne sache pas très bien comment me sortir de ce que je traverse actuellement, mais sans forcément vouloir couper tout contact avec toi.

— Te sortir de quoi ?

John rejeta la tête en arrière pour inspirer profondément, fermant les yeux une minute avant de les rouvrir pour le toiser très directement, comme il le faisait trop rarement à présent, depuis qu'il était si distant.

— River et moi avons partagé une expérience qui va bien au-delà du sexe. Je n'aime pas en parler en partie à cause des conséquences humiliantes que ça a pour moi, elle n'aime pas en parler parce qu'elle le sait, le regrette, et croit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se le permettre... Sur le moment, elle a dû se dire qu'on était foutus tous les deux, de toute façon, et que ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'on n'allait pas s'en tirer…  
Elle m'a, pour ainsi dire, dépecé de l'intérieur. Mes pensées. Mes émotions – enfin ce qui m'en restait. Mes souvenirs. Elle a tout examiné curieusement et puis a tout reflanqué en vrac une fois qu'elle a eu fini. Tu dis que j'ai changé mais c'est juste que mes trucs ne sont plus dans l'ordre où je les avais mis ! Dans le processus, elle a joyeusement détruit un certain nombre de… protections que j'avais, par rapport à certains vieux souvenirs. Très vieux souvenirs. Bien avant qu'on se connaisse. Des choses que j'avais planquées sous le tapis et qui y étaient toujours depuis…

— Tu parles des sévices que tu as subis dans l'enfance ?

Les poings serrés, John se rembrunit, sa ligne d'épaule soudain très tendue.

— Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

— Avant que tu n'accuses quiconque de quoi que ce soit, je dois te dire que je l'ai toujours su. C'était dans ton dossier à l'Agence. Quand on m'a désigné pour être ton équipier, après la première mission où je suis allé te récupérer dans ce trou à rats dont j'ai oublié le nom, la prison de Krivine ? Kiridine ?... Bref. Ils m'ont briefé sur ton cas pour être sûrs que j'accepte en connaissance de cause, étant donné que deux autres agents étaient déjà morts et que tu étais étiqueté « incontrôlable »…

— Tu le savais et tu n'as pas demandé ta mutation ?!

— On n'a jamais dit que j'étais super équilibré moi-même, reconnut Jack avec un large sourire. Tout ton comportement le confirmait, en plus. Comment River a-t-elle pu te faire ça ?

— C'est une question morale ou technique ?

— Si tu me réponds aux deux, je t'embrasse. Très gentiment, ajouta-t-il.

— Et voilà, s'exaspéra un peu le pilote de son coeur, c'est exactement ça que j'aime pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me traites comme si j'étais _fragile_ !

— On a sa petite fierté, hein ?... Pour quelle raison tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi ?

— Mais bougre d'idiot, parce que je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir une réaction… appropriée ! Il y avait beaucoup de souffrance liée au sexe dans ces vieux souvenirs. Ils m'ont explosé à la tête sur Modarkand et tu as vu le résultat... A un moment, je n'ai plus eu conscience que c'était toi… Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je ne contrôlais plus rien…

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis difficile à blesser, comme tu sais.

— Moi je m'en veux ! reconnut John d'un ton véhément et hanté.

— Donc c'est pour ça que les rares fois où nous avons fait l'amour depuis, tu étais passablement ivre ? Est-ce que c'est juste avec moi ou les autres hommes aussi ?

— C'est plutôt moins pire avec toi, je suppose parce que je te connais bien.

— _Moins pire_ ? releva Jack avec une petite grimace. Tu aurais vraiment dû m'en parler plus tôt. J'aurais pu me montrer plus…

— Je t'ai dit que non ! Avant que tout ça n'arrive, je dois bien te dire que ça me foutait en rogne que toi tu aies autant changé depuis l'Agence... Et puis maintenant que je suis complètement à la ramasse, je ne reconnais plus rien, alors j'aimerais que tu restes toi juste comme tu es d'habitude. Cinq minutes.

— OK… acquiesça Jack les yeux brillants d'émotion contenue. Continuons l'état des lieux : et avec les filles ?

John haussa une épaule avec un étrange sourire désabusé.

— Explique, le pressa Jack. Le Quart d'Heure de Sincérité n'est pas fini…

— Harkness, tu me casses les pieds.

— Je sais, mais je t'ai dit que je veux un panorama complet de la situation, parce que pour le moment, t'as l'air très mal barré… Les filles, ça va ou pas ?

— Ça va.

Jack haussa un sourcil et déclara d'un ton amusé et insistant :

— Pourrais-tu être juste un poil plus détaillé ?

John plissa les yeux et répondit en détachant les syllabes, furieux et provocateur :

— Anatomiquement : agréable. Émotionnellement : sans intérêt !

Jack se mit à rire malgré lui en le couvant d'une œillade lascive.

— Allons bon ! Alors maintenant, Monsieur veut pouvoir éprouver des émotions avec les filles !... le taquina-t-il. _Ce n'est plus une révolte, c'est une révolution…_ Enfin, il te reste encore ça. Méfie-toi quand même, tel que je te vois parti, tu vas bientôt exiger d'avoir des sentiments pour coucher. Fais bien attention à toi, Johnny, tu files un mauvais coton…

— Ne te sens pas menacé…

— Je ne me sens _pas du tout_ menacé… Mais j'aimerais bien que tu dises aux deux locataires qui occupent illégalement ton cœur, toutes autant qu'elles sont, qu'elles ne s'imaginent pas que je vais me rendre sans combattre. Et aussi qu'à la minute où je serai sur pied, je te reprendrai, comme ça ! fit-il en claquant des doigts avec l'un de regards les plus séducteurs de son répertoire.

John éclata de rire de bon cœur en l'entendant lui resservir cette réplique familière.  
Le Capitaine fut heureux de constater, encore une dernière fois peut-être, que la tendresse et le désir brûlaient toujours dans les prunelles de son amant. Il le recueillit bien volontiers dans ses bras pour l'embrasser en se félicitant qu'il y soit toujours si remarquablement réceptif. Avec ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il se doutait bien que leur relation allait devoir évoluer quelques temps dans un sens probablement tragiquement platonique.

Mais il avait appris à aimer les fins tragicomiques. Aussi se permit-il de demander à mi-voix pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle et que leurs mains vagabondaient sans hâte :

— Dis voir blondinet, tu n'aurais tout de même pas l'intention d'abuser d'un pauvre convalescent tout juste remis ?

— Appelle-moi encore une seule fois « blondinet » et tu vas pas tarder à découvrir le vrai sens du mot « convalescent »… murmura l'autre à voix basse.

Comme John retirait son tee-shirt, Jack haussa deux fois les sourcils à cette perspective rien moins qu'alléchante mais assez vite, son sourire s'effaça et il désigna son épaule, où la jolie volute du tatouage de Portabellion disparaissait sous une épaisse croûte sombre.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as là, au bras ?

.°.

A SUIVRE...


	20. Info lecteurs : la suite !

AVIS AUX LECTEURS

.

C'est sur cette petite note incertaine que se termine momentanément le 3e volet d' **Initiales J.H.** John va-t-il partir ou rester ? Et pour qui exactement ?...

Si vous en voulez plus, vous avez deux options :

\- soit lire la fic longue **DERNIER TAXI POUR SALKINAGH** qui est une suite directe dans le genre action, espionnage, space opera, romance, où l'on va reparler de l'Agence Temporelle et de sa résurgence. Le genre de fic qui ambitionne de combler des trous du whoniverse en plus de s'inscrire dans mes propres trames.

\- soit lire le recueil court **INITIALES J.H. YOUNG BLOOD** qui compile tous les flashbacks bien sympas que j'avais entremêlés à l'histoire précédente pour décrire comment Jack et John s'étaient rencontrés. **  
**

Quoi qu'il en soit merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et rendez-vous sur d'autres fics si vous aimez.


End file.
